The Amulet of Le Fay
by Xandrolar1
Summary: My first cross over fic, featuring characters from Buffy, Merlin and Doctor Who.  Will be in several parts, hope you enjoy, please read and review
1. The amulet of Le Fay

Merlin

Doctor Who

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Resurrection, Past Tense

(part 1)

"So, tell me again why we're going to some stuffy old museum instead of riding the eye and taking in the sights of good old blighty" said Xander Harris, as he dodged the splash from a puddle as a double decker moved past. It had been raining all night and most of the morning, and now the streets were littered with puddles, and people on their way, to and from places. If anything could be said for London, it was that it was fast and wet, and not in the nice way.

"The current curator contacted me two days ago, and asked if I wanted to see the priceless collection of supposed Arthurian artefacts that have recently been donated to the British Museum, before they go on show to the general public" Giles told him. "It should be fascinating, considering the legends that surround the stories" he added.

"But, wasn't King Arthur a myth?" asked Willow Rosenberg, as she stepped out of the way of a beefy looking man with an overly large trench coat.

"Supposedly, yes, but that is why this collection is so important, it pertains to have letters, weaponry and even jewellery that date back to the time of King Arthur, and the area they were found, a dig in Wales I believe, which has long been said to have been the location of Camelot, would mean, that if they are genuine, then King Arthur may well have been as real as you or I" Giles told her.

"Nifty" replied Willow, looking over at Buffy Summers. "well, if anything, Buffy gets to see all the old swords and stuff" she said brightly. Buffy looked over at them, and blinked.

"Sorry, swords? What?" she asked, having been clearly preoccupied. The other's of course could not blame her, for the past two weeks, strange disappearances had been taking place in the London Underground, and even though she had patrolled down there, she had come up with squat. And if there was one thing Buffy hated, it was questions with no answers. Of course Giles was in full research mode, but still, it was grating to be able to do something about it, but then not know who she would have to beat on to get it done, she sighed as she sidestepped a large 1960's police Box, glancing at a young man with bright eyes and dishevelled hair, he waved at her, before he closed the door, but then they were past him. A second later she felt Xander's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, sooner or later we'll find out what's happening" Xander reassured her. "Then you can bring on the beatings and we can all go home for mucho pizza and too much soft drink" he added with a smile. Buffy, despite her mood, found herself smiling back. No doubt about it, Xander's enthusiasm was infectious.

"As long as I have pepperoni and tomato" she said, letting herself fall into the moment at last.

"Cheese and green peppers" added Willow.

"Anchovy and Olives" Giles called back, hearing the other three grimace. He chuckled to himself as they crossed the road, and passed the gates leading into the British museum.

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS, and looked around, he immediately knew he was in London, mainly because after he'd waved to the preoccupied looking girl, he'd had to dodge a splash from a puddle as a Black Taxi drove past. He shook his head, thinking maybe he should have brought a coat, but then shrugged, he had work to do, people to save. He'd been near the Zypeed nebula when he'd picked up a signal, being generated from London, November, 2011. It wasn't a distress signal, but it wasn't one he remembered Humans in general ever using. Stepping forwards, he held up his sonic screwdriver, the tip glowed as he waved it around, then looked at it. Nothing. Whatever was causing the signal wasn't currently active. With a sigh he looked around the street, nothing seemed out of place, at least, not at the moment. So he set off at a brisk pace, finding a small shop, he entered it, and went to the racks of Papers and magazines.

"Now let's see, Bella? Nope, Gardener's world? If only they knew… ahh!" he said picking up a paper from the bottom shelf. _Underground Absence! Forty two people now missing _the headline read. He scanned down the article, looking for something, when the shop owner, a portly Indian man in his fifties cleared his throat.

"I only want to read one bit" said the Doctor with a smile. The owner raised an eyebrow at him.

Paper in hand the Doctor left the shop, and read the article to himself. Apparently, over the last few weeks, people had begun to go missing whilst on the underground, Workers at night, and even people on empty carriages during the day. The police where of course, looking into it, but an investigation of the Northern Line, the tube line affected, had brought up no leads.

"yeti's?" muttered the Doctor guessing. Then he shook his head. He'd had his fair share of encounters on the London Underground, all by different enemies, truth be told, it could be anything down there. Pondering to himself, he carried on walking.

From the shadows Lord Silarax watched as the man reading the paper walked past the little alley where he stood with his small band of Vampire followers. One of them made to move forwards, but Silarax grabbed his arm.

"But I'm hungry" the Vampire protested.

"Feed here and now and I will kill you myself, there will be ample opportunity for that later, once we have completed our task" he told it.

"What's so special about this trinket you want anyway?" asked another of the Vampires, stepping forwards. Silarax turned his horned head towards him, letting go of the other Vampire.

"According to reports it is the supposed Amulet of Le Fay, a powerful witch from the time of King Arthur, and it is said that she imbued the Amulet with her essence, her power, before it was lost. If the stories are true then we can use it to bring the Slayer, her watcher and her followers to their knees before we take our rightful place as rulers of the world once again" he told them.

"Amulet of Le Fay? That sounds a bit pants actually" said the first Vampire. Silarax turned to face him, before grabbing him roughly.

"I would not expect someone like you to understand it's significance" he spat. "Do your job and you will be rewarded. Fail me and you will, surely, die" he hissed through sharpened teeth. The Vampire held up his hands and waved them about.

"Hey, you're the boss" it said, its feral yellow eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Yes.. I really am" Silarax said, dropping him to the ground. "We move in at nightfall" he said, turning around, looking at the Vampires. They nodded, and satisfied, he moved towards the back of the alley.

The Underground was an immense labyrinth of tracks, tunnels and small offshoots. And it was dark, the little orange lights situated every twenty five feet or so doing nothing to illuminate the general darkness of the tunnels. This section of it had been closed this weekend, so that upgrade works could be carried out, between the Elephant and Castle and Stockwell. But work was work, and in this day of high prices and low wages, one did what one could to get by. Even with the mysterious disappearances that had taken place of late.

"Hey, Brian! You sure the tracks been turned off here?" called his current companion in the darkness, a woman called Tess. Brian looked in the general direction of her voice, and saw her, well saw was too strong a word, as the darkness only showed an outline.

"Yep, turned it off myself!" he called back, "Why?"

"Nothing, just keep hearing sounds like a train coming up the tunnel" she explained.

"It's just the echo, you know they're on the next track over" he called back.

"Okay, if your sure" she replied, turning back to her job. Brian smiled and chuckled to himself, Tess was a newbie to the job, only two months, but he'd immediately taken to her. Not in a fanciful way, Brain was old enough to be her dad after all, no, in a big brotherly way. She was new yes, but unlike the other's who'd started, she was keen, strong willed and had a willingness to do the job at hand. Shaking his head, he turned back to the open junction box, and shining his torch waved the light in at the old wiring. He worked in silence for a few moments when he heard it. A sound like a piston pressing somewhere down the tunnel. He looked over to see that Tess was still working at her own junction box further down. He sighed and put the noise out of his mind.

"Trains, it's the trains" he told himself. But found himself quietly relieved when, a few moments later the sound ceased.

"BRIAN!" Tess's scream made him jump, and he cursed as he dropped the torch. Looking over towards where Tess had been working, he saw nothing, but her torch, rolling about on the floor. Apart from that, the tunnel was empty.

"Tess!" he called out, bending down to pick up the torch. There was no reply, but a moment later the piston sound began again, before it abruptly stopped. Slowly he reach out for the torch and picked it up. Standing he shone it down the tunnel. There was something there now. A man with some weird helmet on.

"You're not authorised to be down here!" he called out. The man in the helmet did not reply, but seemed to just stare at him. Brian, annoyed beyond fear now, stepped forwards.

"I said you're not meant to be here, now get lost before I call security!" he repeated, pulling a radio from his pocket. The man still did not move. Brian shook his head.

"Alright, you've had your fun, don't say I didn't warn you!" he called out. He went to press the button to connect, when a silver hand shot out from behind him and gripped his wrist tightly. It turned him around forcefully, and he found himself staring into a robotic face, devoid of emotion.

"What in god's name are you?" Brian whispered. The metal man pulled him closer, and looked him up and down.

"You will be upgraded" it replied, as it dragged Brian off into the darkness of the tunnels.

"Rupert, thank you for coming over so quickly" the Curator stood and grasped Giles's hand with a smile.

"With a chance to see possibly the most important Arthurian artefacts, how could I refuse?" he replied warmly.

"Indeed" the curator said nodding, he looked past Giles at the others. "And your friends?" he asked, glancing at them

"Oh, I do apologise, This is Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, friends from my tenure in Sunnydale" he explained, as each gave an acknowledgment of some kind. "This is Robert Jones, curator of the British Museum" he told them. They smiled, nodded then went back to looking at some of the displays.

"Ahh, that would be the famous Slayer then?" asked the curator, causing Buffy to blink.

"Slayer?" she asked. Giles chuckled at her.

"Sorry, I should explain, Robert was a member of the Council of watchers, before it… got blown up" Giles explained.

"Ohh, your not a Quintin Travers fan are you?" asked Buffy, looking at him.

"Oh, not at all, that pompous… arrogant…. But I digress, you're here to see the artefact's, so see them you shall" Robert said with a smile, leading them away.

"Professor Jones I presume" muttered Xander in his best German accent, causing Willow to chuckle. Giles turned to glare at them, but Robert just turned back, smiling.

"I don't get around as much as he does, I'm afraid" he called back, causing the three young people to chuckle.

Robert led them up several staircases, and past various exhibits, until they entered a small door on the fourth floor. A stairway led down, and they walked down, emerging into a large room with packing crates and bits of foam protection all over the place.

"Sorry about the mess, cleaners day off" Robert said, leading them to several large crates at the back of the room. The group gathered around them as Robert opened the first one. It contained tarnished Armour, dented and battered, and what looked like a tabard, but was decomposed to shreds.

"Cool" said Xander looking in.

"Yes, very, but we have hundreds of items of armour here, so I have to admit I was a little disappointed at first, until I opened this crate" Robert told them, opening a second crate. They looked in, seeing yellowed parchment, bound in faded red ribbon. Gently Robert took one out and handed it to Giles, who opened it carefully.

"Well?" asked Willow as Giles looked at it. Giles blinked and looked at her.

"Intriguing, It starts out, 'My dearest Gaius' and goes on to explaining how this woman sent her son to this man, because of his talents" Giles said.

"What talents? Does it say?" asked Buffy, honestly interested.

"No, but it does say the boys name" he said with a smile.

"Let me Guess, Arthur" offered Xander. Giles shook his head.

"No, it's Merlin actually" he replied. Willow blinked and leant over Giles's shoulder to get a look.

"As in Merlin the magician?" she asked.

"It would appear so" Giles replied.

"So he was real. Neat" she said with a grin.

"And these have been carbon dated, these scrolls?" asked Xander, looking over at Robert. Giles shot him a look,. But then realised it was a very valid question.

"I'm glad you asked" said Robert pleased at Xander's question. "With the legend, the romance, that surrounds Arthur, it would be remiss to just accept these at face value" he agreed, picking another scroll up and handing it to Giles. "But they have been carbon dated, they are over a thousand years old" he said.

"It's amazing they survived in this condition" said Giles, reading the other scroll. This one was a declaration, a warning to people against the use of magic, under penalty of death by the King, Uther.

"Indeed, but they we're found locked away in chests found in catacombs beneath the dig site" said Robert, gesturing to the scrolls.

"Wow, this is beautiful" said Buffy suddenly. The group turned to her to see a beautiful jewel encrusted Amulet in her hands, the light glinting from it creating rainbow patterns on her face.

"ahhh, yes, that is the main piece, from the description in the legends, and its age, we believe it to be the amulet of Le Fay" Robert said with a smile. Buffy looked at him, nodded, then placed it back into the small crate it had been in. Robert opened up the last crate, weapons and the like.

"So, which ones Excalibur?" Xander asked, looking into it. Robert chuckled.

"That I'm afraid will have to remain a mystery-" Robert began, but was cut off as the door to the warehouse crashed open and several Vampires strode in, followed by a large, horned demon.

"Slayer…" it snarled.

"seriously, advertise it to everyone why don't ya?" said Buffy taking up a fighting stance. Willow and Xander doing the same. The Demon looked at her.

"I'll make this easy on you Slayer, give me the amulet and we'll leave, if not we wipe the floor with you, the red head and patchy" it offered.

"Hey, no name calling" Xander called back.

"You really don't want to mess with us" Willow added. "A Slayer, a witch and a kick ass carpenter and a watcher" she finished. The demon laughed, then looked at the Vampires.

"Kill them" it said, and the Vampires surged forwards.

_Five minutes earlier…._

The Doctor was sitting on a bench outside the now closed museum, using one of the lights that illuminated the building to read the paper he had bought. So engrossed was he didn't notice several figures climbing over the railing at the edge of the building. At first that was until he put the paper down and looked around, catching sight as they vanished around the side.

"Hello" he muttered, standing up. Slowly he moved to follow them, and reached the end of the wall, peering around to see the fire exit closing. He was pretty sure it wasn't normal to open a fire exit without the alarm going off, but then the feral features of the people he had glimpsed, told him that these weren't ordinary humans, if they were human at all. Cautiously he moved forwards, and after waiting a few moments opened the door. A stairway went down into a small corridor, which he quietly followed around, before hearing a crash, he tiptoed forwards, and poked his head around the corner.

"- easy on you Slayer, give me the amulet and we'll leave, if not we wipe the floor with you, the red head and patchy" a big horned thing was saying.

"Hey, no name calling" the man with the eye patch, he'd seen them earlier, when he was locking the TARDIS.

"You really don't want to mess with us" the Red head added. "A Slayer, a witch and a kick ass carpenter and a watcher" she finished. The horned creature laughed, then looked at its cohorts.

"Kill them" it said, and the not-humans ran forwards. The doctor watched as the blonde haired girl kicked out into a jump kick which sent one of the men reeling into a wooden crate, the doctor winced as it was impaled through the back, then blinked when it crumbled to dust.

"No… it can't be" he muttered to himself, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, and push him roughly forwards. He fell to the floor in the middle of the room, the fight fell apart as everyone turned to look at him.

"Hey boss, got us a spy" said the Vampire who had grabbed and pushed him.

"Who are you?" demanded the Horned creature.

"Me? I'm the Doctor, you can call me… well the Doctor" he said looking around.

"How'd you get in here?" demanded one of the Vampires.

"Ahh that, well you see, I saw you lot climbing the fence, not that there's anything wrong with that, keeps you fit it does, climbing fences, but fences around museums? Not the act of law abiding citizens, of which, now I see you, your most probably not" he explained. "Oh and the opened fire exit, with no fire alarm going off, a mystery, and I can't have that, hate mystery's" the doctor babbled.

"Kill them, kill them all" the horned thing snarled. The Doctor backed up, between the blonde and the red head, and stood.

"Hi" he offered, but the blonde woman shoved him behind her as the Vampires began to attack again, while horny went for the crates.

"Buffy! The amulet!" Giles called out, as the demon began to sift through the crates.

"Kinda busy here Giles!" Buffy called back as she delivered a particularly nasty kick to the nearest Vampires head. It snapped back, and staggered, before charging at her, but was stopped as its eyes went wide, a piece of wood jutting from its chest. Buffy looked around and saw the Doctor pulling another piece of wood from a crate and handed it to her.

"So Vampires" he said to her. She took the offered wood and nodded.

"Yep, Vamps" she replied, "nice shot by the way"

"Thanks, I was the champion archer in the Sirrius five tournament" he replied. Buffy raised an eyebrow, but let it pass. A moment later, another vampire was dust, this one from the redhead. Behind the vamps, the horned creature roared in triumph as he held the amulet aloft.

"Enough!, we have what we came for!" he roared, running for the doorway, but even as he started to move, the Amulet began to glow brightly.

"Alert, strong energy signature detected" The Cyberman turned away from its instruments, and looked to the black masked Cyberleader, who stood impassively just behind him.

"Location?" it questioned.

"Two miles south, above ground" it reported.

"The location known as the British Museum, retrieve the cause of the power and bring it here for analysis" The Cyberleader commanded.

"We obey" the Cyberman turned and walked off, quickly joined by several others.

The Doctor had stopped handing out wood, instead, focusing on the glow from the amulet. The signal was strong, but for once he was speechless, he didn't know what the energy was, it wasn't the signal the TARDIS had picked up either, but he did know he couldn't let the horned creature get away with it, so he waved his sonic in the general direction of the door, a high pitched noise filled the room, and everyone covered their ears. The horned man turned around, his face contorted in rage.

"WHO DARES!" he roared, revealing several rows of really sharp teeth. The air began to vibrate as if charged with static electricity, and then the roof of the passage behind the doorway caved in. The Doctor turned off the sonic and grinned to himself, then frowned as he realised that the leader of this little band of undead was glaring at him, before it Ran over and picked him up, its stinking breath breathing into the Doctor's face.

"Seriously, Polo's they do wonders for that" The Doctor offered. A moment later he was dropped as a large piece or crate smashed around the back of the Demons head. Buffy nodded at the Doctor, as the battle resumed around the room, but the vamps we're falling left and right, one of them even going up in a ball of fire. The Doctor looked over to the redhead, seeing her gesturing with her hands, muttering in Latin under her breath.

"Vampires, magic" he said, this was turning into an amazing day, and he hadn't even found the reason he'd come here yet.

"Xander! Left!" Buffy shouted, The Doctor turned his attention to the man with the eye patch, who was fending off a particularly nastier looking cousin of Popeye. Buffy moved to help him, but was caught by the Horned Demon and thrown across the room, The Doctor winced as she went crashing into several priceless, and now broken vases. But at least Popeye was a pile of dust now, the man with the eye patch, Xander, moving over to stand next to the recovering Buffy. There were now four Vampires and the horned creature left. And they advanced as one on the group.

"Oh could this possibly get any worse?" muttered the man with glasses, as he hefted one of the ancient swords from the crates. He was answered a moment later when a silvered gauntleted fist smashed through the floor. The horned Demon whirled around, as a large, metallic figure climbed out, followed by another and another.

"Now what!" he demanded.

"Cybermen?" asked the Doctor looking at them. The one who had emerged first pointed at the horned creature.

"Energy source detected from the misshapen swine" it said. The horned demon reared back, and clutched the still glowing amulet tightly.

"I don't know what the hell _you're_ meant to be but this is mine!" Silarax snarled at them.

"You will give us the energy source or you will be deleted" the Cyberman stated.

"Over my rotting corpse"

"That is irrelevant, you will give us the energy source or be deleted" it repeated.

"If you really want this, come and get it!" he yelled, suddenly jumping down the hole the Cybermen had made. "Catch you later Slayer!" Silarax called up.

"Pursue and destroy" said the lead Cyberman, as it climbed down into the hole, quickly followed by the others. Everyone in the room blinked and looked at each other. The remaining vampires grinned, even as Buffy, Willow and Xander turned them into dust. Behind one of the crates, Robert poked his head out, and looked around.

"Oh my god" he said breathlessly. "What did you do?" he asked. Buffy offered a half apologetic shrug.

"okay, Vampires, a demon a glowing trinket and humanoid robots. Who wants to start" she offered, looking around.

"The Vampires and the demon, I think are more your territory" said the Doctor, stepping forwards.

"The robots on the other hand, they're called Cybermen" he said, "and they're not robots, not totally, they're upgraded humans form a parallel dimension" he finished.

"So what's so special about the Amulet of Le Fay?" asked Willow, looking at Giles. He shook his head.

"I'd need to research it" he said.

"I might be able to help with that" said Robert, walking over to a case containing several large bound books. He pulled one free, looked at the side, then putting it down gently pulled another one free, before putting that one down.

"These books we're donated to us over the past several years" he explained, as he discarded a third book. "Unfortunately, their content was deemed to be too… dangerous, shall we say, to be put on general show, ahh, here it is" he said, blowing dust from the cover. He opened the bindings, and leafed through it.

"This is the book I was looking at while I cross referenced the items that were sent to us, here, take a look" Robert said, handing the Book to Giles. Giles took it and began to read.

"It says the amulet was forged during the reign of King Arthur, by his mortal enemy Morgana, or as the legends call her, Morgan Le Fay" he said.

"That's all well and cute, but what's so special about it?" Buffy asked again. Giles raised an eyebrow at her and cleared his throat.

"It is said to contain the essence, or the magic of Morgana, she imbued it while on her death bed, planning to use it in a last revenge on Camelot, and King Arthur, but she was defeated and killed before she could do so, and the Amulet was lost in the warren of tunnels beneath the city" he said.

"Okay, that explain's while Horney and his buddies wanted it, but what about those Cyber-dude things?" asked Xander, looking over at the Doctor. The man grimaced as he thought.

"Well, when it started glowing, it gave off a tremendous amount of energy, and the Cybermen are always looking for ways to power their technology" he offered.

"So they think it's a really powerful battery?" asked Willow. The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Well, there's not much more to be done here, Robert I am sorry for the damage-"

"Considering the circumstances, it could have been a lot worse" Robert replied, looking around. Giles nodded and then looked over at the door.

"Willow?" he asked. Willow nodded and stepped forwards, removing the blockage from the passageway.

Silarax had finally managed to elude the Cybermen, but had no doubt that should the Amulet start to glow again, then they would be on him. But the power from it, he could still feel it, even now the amulet was dormant. He knew powerful magic when he felt it, and this amulet contained powerful and ancient magic, waiting to be unleashed, and he had the text to do so back at his base. With a snarl that was half a laugh, he doubled his pace, until eventually he entered the dimly lit warehouse situated by the Thames. Gently, almost reverently he placed the Amulet on the rickety table. He watched as it began to glow again, and knew he didn't have long until the Cybermen were upon him. He opened the book of ancient texts and quickly found the one he needed.

"_Lor'vare, Talanor. Death to Life, Lor'vare, Stgigmia. Life to Revenge, Salanor, exporde-" _he chanted, before the door splintered inwards and the Cybermen walked in, taking positions around the room.

"_Lor'vare SOLOMA! REVENGE TO LIFE!" _he roared, even as the Cyberleader himself grabbed the demon around the throat. He began to struggle, but the grip was strong, but his eyes suddenly found the amulet, which had gone strangely dark.

"Energy signature has dissipated" reported one of the Cybermen.

"You will be deleted for your interference" the Cyberleader said to Silarax. The demons eyes went wide, when there was a sudden, feminine couth behind them. The Cybermen all turned as one, even the Cyberleader, dropping Silarax as he did so. A woman stood in the shadows, her blue dress flowing around her, her eyes glowing slightly yellow.

"Identify yourself" The Cyberleader ordered. The woman stepped out of the shadows and looked around, then smiled.

"I am a friend" she replied.

"This…. This is the power of the amulet?" Silarax sputtered, glaring at her.

"sublime I know, I wouldn't expect something like you to comprehend the power" she replied.

"Conversation pointless, you will be upgraded" the Cyberleader stated, cutting in. Two of the Cybermen advanced on Morgana and she tilted her head.

"Now now, lets not get off on the wrong foot" she said, pleasantly. The Cybermen did not respond. And with a weary sigh she blew them to bits. The Cyberleader actually stepped back.

"Explain" it demanded.

"I explain to nothing and nobody. I am the Lady Morgana, and you will serve me" she intoned.

"Cybermen do not serve, Cybermen conquer" The Leader said flatly. She glanced at it.

"Then perhaps another arrangement can be made" she said. Behind the Cyberleader, Silarax poked his head out.

"And what of me? I was the one who released you" he stated, the horns on his head bobbing as he spoke.

"Yes, you did, and what is your boon?" she asked.

"The Slayer. I want the slayer's dead, all of them" he said. Morgana nodded, and looked at the Cyberleader.

"Then we have a deal, together we will destroy the Slayers, whatever they are, conquer this foreign land, and then you will all help me take my place as rightful queen of Camelot" she said, stepping forwards.

"Camelot?" asked Silarax, frowning. "Camelot was real?" he demanded. Morgana paused and looked at him.

"What do you mean was real?" she demanded.

"Camelot. Mythical land, if it existed it was thousands of years ago. It is ruins now if it is still standing" The Cyberleader clarified. Morgana stepped back, shocked.

"Thousands?" she demanded, "What year is this?"

"2011" Silarax told her. Morgana, eyes wide, went to the window and looked out.

"And this place?" she asked.

"London" The Cyberleader responded.

"London? A two bit village a hundred miles from my home? How could it have grown to this!" she snarled. The Cyberleader stepped forwards suddenly.

"The bargain can be struck" it stated. Morgana looked at it, her eyes narrowed.

"How?" she asked.

"Cyber technology can return you to your time" he stated. Morgana looked at it, then back out of the window.

"Very well, the deal is done" she agreed finally. "But first, we need an army" she intoned. Silarax stepped forwards.

"I can help with that" he stated, the Cyberleader looked at him, then back at Morgana, then seemed to nod, though it was more of a slight bow.

"Cybermen, Demons and ancient witches working for a common goal, this is indeed a glorious day" Morgana said with a smile. "Now first task… These slayers…" she said moving over to them.

"So, these Cybermen, you say they're actually upgraded Humans?" asked Giles as he led the Doctor, Buffy, Xander and Willow away from the British Museum. Beside him, the Doctor nodded, holding out his glowing screwdriver and checking it every so often.

"Yes, You see, the Cybermen are the brains of humans placed in robotic bodies, not a plesant process to be sure, very gory, but once the process is finished, everything but thought process is removed. They have no emotions, to speak of, and they work as a collective unit, one dies, another takes its place" he explained.

"So how long you been fighting these things?" asked Xander, from behind them.

"Ten regenerations, so… a few hundred years" The Doctor replied.

"No, seriously" Buffy said. "How long?" The Doctor stopped and turned to face them

"Yes, seriously" he said, before turning around.

"Just how old are you?" asked Willow, with a frown.

"Nine hundred years, give or take a decade or two" he said.

"so you're what? Not human? Alien?" asked Xander.

"Yep, that's me, Alien to the bone, and DNA actually but what's a few cells among friends" he replied with a smile, as they walked past the Police Box, they had noticed earlier. Well they did, but the Doctor had stopped. It took a moment but the others did so as well.

"Just a sec, need to grab something from the TARDIS" he told them, as he went inside.

"Okay, who's for losing the fruit loop?" asked Xander.

"Nine hundred, he doesn't look a day over thirty" muttered Giles. A moment later the Doctor poked his head around the side of the Blue box.

"Thanks, but I try to be modest, and I can see I'm not convincing any of you, so maybe this will, come on in" he said, before going back inside. The group looked at each other.

"Maybe he likes to be up close and personal" offered Willow, as she opened the door, then stopped short, her eyes wide.

"Ermmm Guys…." She said softly.

"Creeping Jehoshaphat" said Xander as he joined her, looking in.

"Good lord, that's… impossible" Giles added.

"Nice décor" added Buffy, as they entered the little Blue box, and into a huge room with a large console at its centre.

"Welcome to the TARDIS" said the Doctor proudly. "now, lets see… If I realign the dynamic amplifier, cross feed the TRADIS index… now press the big flashing button. And voila!" he announced proudly as a blip appeared on the television monitor he was looking at.

"What' that?" asked Buffy, joining him, while the others still walked around the room.

"That, my dear, is the location of your horned friend, I took the liberty of tagging him when he grabbed me earlier" the Doctor explained.

"Ok you get the cookie" Buffy said with a smile.

"Cookie? I prefer Jammie Dodgers" he replied.

"Ok, a big Jammie Dodger" she said, turning to the others.

"Okay guys, we know where the big evil is at, so let's do this and go home" she said.

"See, now you don't need to walk" the Doctor told her. She turned back to him.

"huh?" she asked.

"Xander?" called the Doctor. The young man looked over at him. "See that leaver? Pull it down would you" he said. Xander did so, and immediately the column in the centre of the console began to rise and fall, with a whooshing sound.

"What's happening?" asked Willow looking around.

"Well, it's going to take us awhile to walk there, but the TARDIS can home in on the signal no problem" the Doctor explained.

"So, the killers of your kind. I too know what it is to be hunted.. persecuted" Morgana stated as she looked at Silarax.

"Yes, and now there are hundreds of the self-righteous little cows running around" Silarax spat.

"Alert, Energy source detected" one of the Cybermen suddenly stated.

"Where?" asked the Cyberleader.

"In here" it replied, as over in the corner the TARDIS began to materialise.

"TARDIS detected" the Cyberman stated, as it solidified.

"The Doctor must be deleted" the Cyberleader intoned, as the Doctor stepped out, followed by Buffy and the others.

"What a charming little magical box" Morgana said looking at the TARDIS.

"Oh, a new face, and seeing as you're not dead or being turned into a Cyberman, I can only assume not a friendly one either" said the Doctor.

"Indeed, so you're one of these, Slayers my new friend has been telling me about" Morgana said looking at Buffy.

"Yep, that's me, and I swear I might as well take an add out in the paper, 'Hi I'm Buffy, for all your Slayer needs, just text 0800 dustavamp'" she replied.

"Very droll" replied Morgana, Stepping forwards.

"So seriously, who's the girl?" asked Buffy, looking at Silarax. He smirked as he looked at her.

"This, Slayer, is the Lady Morgana, rightful ruler and heir to Camelot" he said.

"Morgana? But that's not possible" Giles muttered.

"Really? Bout a thousand years too late aren't you?" asked Buffy.

"I might be, but I won't be for much longer, now, this conversation grows tiresome, so I really must be the death of the party" Morgana told her, raising her hands. They glowed, and the group stepped back.

"Buffy, we must tread carefully, this woman is a very powerful witch" Giles whispered to her.

"Witch smitch, seen one, seen em all" Buffy replied.

"Just saying hey! To that Remark" Willow said, looking at her.

"No, buffy, if legends are true, Morgana brought an entire kingdom to its knees before she was defeated" he said.

"NOW!" Silarax suddenly shouted, and from the rafters it rained Vampires, and even as they closed in, so did the Cybermen.

"Have a wonderful death Slayer!" Silarax snarled as the Vampires and Cybermen converged on the group. Morgana's hands still glowed, and she laughed with genuine glee. Buffy looked at her friends, and then the Doctor.

"Okay, plan b?" she asked, as the Vampires and Cybermen closed in.

_To be continued….._

"_Buffy, Morgana is more powerful than most of the evil's you've faced, she cannot be beaten by fists alone" Giles explained._

"_We can't let her have the run of the city Giles" Buffy shot back._

"_Actually I have an Idea" said the Doctor looking over at them._

"_Which is?" asked Willow, standing next to Xander by the TARDIS console._

"_Well, it looks like we're going to need some help, and if there's one thing Morgana could possibly fear…."_

"_It would be King Arthur" said Xander suddenly, catching on._

"_You are not serious" said Buffy. "I mean for one thing, it's about a thousand years past his sell by date" Buffy said. The Doctor grinned._

"_Did I mention Time Machine?" he told her._

_The new base was much roomier than the one she had appeared in, but also, it was terrifying in its own way, the machinery around her, blinking lights, steam being produced every so often, and the piston sound as the Cybermen walked around._

"_This is unnatural" Morgana stated to Silarax, who stood beside her. He nodded his horned head._

"_Indeed, but its efficient" he added._

"_Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander. Welcome to Camelot" said the Doctor, leading them into the city._

"_What sorcery is this?" Demanded the young man, running across to the Doctor and the others._

"_Uther?" muttered the old man, looking at Giles. Beside him, the young serving boy stared at them._

"_They are indeed need of help young Warlock, and it is help you and Arthur must provide, for the very future is at stake" the Great Dragon told Merlin. Merlin stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. _

"_The TARDIS has departed" said the Cyberman, looking over at another one._

"_Good. Begin the upgrading of Camelot" it ordered._


	2. Welcome to Camelot

Merlin

Doctor Who

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Resurrection, Past Tense

Part 2

"_Have a wonderful death Slayer!" Silarax snarled as the Vampires and Cybermen converged on the group. Morgana's hands still glowed, and she laughed with genuine glee. Buffy looked at her friends, and then the Doctor._

"_Okay, plan b?" she asked, as the Vampires and Cybermen closed in._

"Plan B is good, do we have a plan B?" asked Xander, punching out, then wincing as his fist hit the metal face of a Cyberman.

"Willow, some mojo would be nice about now!" yelled Buffy, kicking a Vampire away, even as a Cyberman grabbed for her.

"_Solstace!"_ Willow shouted, a burst of magical energy pushing forwards like a tidal wave, scattering the Vampires and Cybermen across the room. They began to recover almost immediately, turning towards the group again.

"I'm thinking descration is the better part of valour at the moment" said the Doctor.

"What's that?" asked Buffy, glancing at him.

"In human terms, RUN!" he yelled, jumping back through the TARDIS doors.

"I like that plan" said Xander, pushing Giles roughly inside, he himself flowing a moment later. Buffy and Willow going last, slamming the door. The Doctor was at the controls, and as soon as the doors were shut, the column in the centre began to move up and down.

"Well, don't let them escape! Stop them!" yelled Silarax, glaring from Morgana, to the Cybermen.

The Cyberman nearest the TARDIS punched out as the TARDIS began to fade, then staggered backwards, his arm missing from the elbow down.

Inside the TARDIS Giles and Buffy jumped backwards as the severed metal arm of a Cyberman clattered to the floor. They stared at it, the fingers twitching as lubricants leaked from white tubing.

"Never a good idea to punch a spacecraft when its dematerialising" said the Doctor, pointing his Sonic screwdriver at it. The fingers stopped moving and the arm fell inert.

"Is it dead?" asked Xander kicking slightly with his trainer.

"Who knows? Dangerous things Cybermen, even bits of Cybermen" The Doctor replied as he picked it up and placed it on the little fold down seat.

"Well that was absolutely brilliant" sneered Silarax, looking from Morgana to the Cyberleader.

"Cyber technology will prevail" the Cyberleader said flatly.

"Yes, and it obviously prevailed with him… her… it" Silarax said gesturing at the one armed Cyberman.

"We will track them by homing in on the technology in the arm" The Cyberleader said.

"This is a delay, nothing more" agreed Morgana, looking over at Silarax.

"You promised me the Slayer!" Silarax said with a snarl, his horned head twisting as he grimaced at her. Morgana turned her cold, hard stare on him.

"And you will have them, I promise you that" she said.

"Base compromised, new location required" Stated the Cyberleader suddenly. "We will go to our operations centre" it stated, before moving towards the door. Morgana nodded and walked with it, the Cyberleader turning back a moment later to look at Silarax.

"Move" it ordered.

"Okay, okay" he mumbled, as he moved after them.

"Okay, anyone mind telling me how we nearly got completely whipped back there?" said buffy, looking around.

"Morgana, we weren't expecting the Amulet to do what it apparently has done" said Giles.

"Which was what exactly? Bring back the wicked witch of really old fashion sense?" Buffy replied. Xander and Willow moved to stand by the console, the Doctor puttering away at the controls behind them.

"Buffy, Morgana is more powerful than most of the evil's you've faced, she cannot be beaten by fists alone" Giles explained.

"We can't let her have the run of the city Giles" Buffy shot back.

"Actually I have an Idea" said the Doctor looking over at them.

"Which is?" asked Willow, standing next to Xander by the TARDIS console.

"Well, it looks like we're going to need some help, and if there's one thing Morgana could possibly fear…."

"It would be King Arthur" said Xander suddenly, catching on.

"You are not serious" said Buffy. "I mean for one thing, it's about a thousand years past his sell by date" Buffy said. The Doctor grinned.

"Did I mention Time Machine?" he told her. Buffy blinked at him.

"You're serious?" she stated.

"Never been more so in my life, unless its people's lives at stake, or dealing with Daleks" he replied. The group looked at each other, then back at him, nodding.

"Yay Camelot, ye oldie wenches await" said Xander with a smile. Giles rolled his eyes.

"I have the feeling this will be an utter disaster" he muttered as the Doctor hit the controls, then slammed his palm on a button.

"Xander! Leaver please!" he called out.

"Aye aye sir!" Xander replied with a grin.

"Hey, how comes he gets to move the leaver?" asked Willow. The Doctor winked at her.

"Male ego thing, makes him feel important" he replied with a grin.

"I resent that, or possibly thank you" Xander said with a frown.

"What's a Dalek?" asked Buffy.

"TARDIS has entered Time Stream" reported a Cyberman, looking at the Cyberleader.

"Destination?" he asked.

"Feed back report shows time settings as 1125 years ago"

"Camelot" the Cyberleader replied. "Take six units and peruse, do not destroy, operation is observance until they leave, then begin upgrading of that time frame" it ordered.

"We obey" it said, moving off. Another Cyberman approached and faced him.

"What of the agreement with the witch and demon?" it asked.

"Agreements made with biological life forms hold no value. They will be upgraded when they have helped us destroy the Doctor" the Cyberleader replied.

"A lie?"

"A Deception" it replied. "They are only necessary until we have achieved our goals then they will be upgraded"

The TARDIS materialised in the middle of a clearing, the sun beat down and the Doctor stepped out, taking a deep breath.

"Ahh, smell that, no pollution, no cars or busses, just nature at its finest" he said turning around as the others stepped out. They looked around, then at the Doctor.

"Is this some mistake?" asked Willow, looking around. The Doctor smiled and pointed behind the TARDIS. The group turned to see the white towers that made up the castle, towering above the trees.

"Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander. Welcome to Camelot" said the Doctor, leading them into the city.

"So any idea where we find King Arthur?" asked Xander, as they entered the gates and into the busy market place. The others stopped and looked at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Xander, he's a King, Kings usually live in the Castle" stated Willow. He frowned, then nodded.

"I like that logic" he said, as the Doctor led them forwards. Becoming aware that people were now staring at them.

"I don't like those looks" said Buffy, looking around.

"Nonsense, it's just our clothing" the Doctor said. But even as they passed by, he could see more and more people were beginning to follow them.

"Just a thought, but if it's the clothes, maybe we should have dressed in ye oldie fashion sense" said Xander, looking around.

"I'm sure the Doctor knows what he's doing, he's not steered us wrong yet" Said Giles.

"Thank you, its nice to see someone appreciates me around here" the Doctor said, throwing Giles a smile. Which was when six heavily armed knights moved in front of them.

"Surely its magic" muttered the obvious leader of the group, beside him, a physically imposing figure nodded in agreement.

"Ahhh, knights, finally some people who can help us" Said the Doctor stepping forwards. "Gentlemen,-" he was cut off as all of them drew their swords and pointed them at him.

"Silence warlock" the leader said, "Or I'll take your head now" he added.

"Woah, back up there tin man, we only just got here, and now you want to kill him?" said Buffy stepping forwards.

"Tin man?"

"Okay, Mr. Knight, whatever, its obvious you don't like strangers here, but if you'll let us see the king, then we can be on our merry way and I promise you'll never have to look at us again" Buffy said.

"King? You want to see the king?" asked one of the other knights, a black man with intense eyes.

"Yeah, you know he who rules from yonder castle?" said Xander trying to be helpful.

"So which King do you want to see? Arthur, or that one?" asked the Leader, pointing at Giles.

"I'm sorry, but is there some kind of problem?" asked Giles, stepping back slightly.

"Why are you here?" asked another knight, in a tone that wasn't completely without mercy.

"It doesn't matter Thomas" said the leader. The knight called Thomas looked over at him.

"It could be important Leon" Thomas replied.

"Good lord, that's Sir Leon, one of the knights of the round table" Giles whispered to Buffy. Buffy nodded but held her hand up. Leon looked over at them, then lowered his sword.

"Thank you, I'm not a big fan of swords myself" said the Doctor.

"I wouldn't thank me yet" Leon said, gesturing to the other knights. "come on, Percival, Elyan, At the back of them, Thomas and Gwaine, either side" Leon ordered, the knights fell into step around the group, before leading them away.

"So any idea why they're so not happy to see you?" Buffy said looking at Giles.

"None I'm afraid, but I'm certain we can sort out this mess before anyone gets hurt" Giles told her.

"Yeah, I'm getting close to thinking I'll have to open some cans up sooner or later" Buffy agreed, but Giles shook his head.

"You must remember Buffy, we are the outsiders here, and there may be a reason strangers are viewed with such suspicion" he reminded her.

"Yeah, well the next time we go to Camelot, let's make it the one with the roller coasters" she replied, as they were led into the courtyard of the castle. A young dark skinned woman, was walking past with a pail of water, that she dropped, upon seeing Giles.

"Gwen? You okay?" asked The large man.

"Sorry, Percival, I'm fine, just… how?" she shook her head and pointed at the group.

"That's what we want to know" said Leon. "Thomas, keep them here, the rest of you go back on patrol, Leon said as he went up the steps. The other knights turned and walked away, leaving Gwen and Thomas alone with the prisoners. As soon as the knights left, Thomas let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you all completely stupid?" he asked, beside him the woman called Gwen nodded in agreement.

"I got an ungraded in science once, does that count?" asked Xander. Thomas shot him a look.

"I'm sorry, but we're new to this land, so if we've broken some law, then we're really sorry" said Willow stepping forwards. Thomas shook his head.

"Magic is banned here, and walking in with Arthur's dead father is going to get you killed without even a trial" Gwen said.

"Guinevere, Thomas, what's going on?" asked a young man, stepping out, followed by Leon, A serving boy and an old man, suddenly the young man who'd called out caught sight of Giles.

"What sorcery is this?" Demanded the young man, running across to the Doctor and the others.

"Uther?" muttered the old man, looking at Giles. Beside him, the young serving boy stared at them.

"Uther?" asked Giles. "King Uther?" he added.

"They say they are from another land sire" said Thomas, looking over at him with a bow.

"A land where sorcery is obviously alive and well"

"Wait, _You're _King Arthur?" said The blonde girl suddenly. He looked over at her, then turned away.

"Oh you so didn't just do that" said Buffy stepping forwards, to find the Doctor placing a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"So, who Merlin?" asked Willow looking at the old man. Her eyebows, and those of the others shot up as the serving boy stepped forwards

"That's me, errr hello?" he said with a little wave. Beside him Arthur sighed.

"Stop pratting about Merlin" Said Arthur looking at him.

"I'm not pratting about, they asked, I answered" the boy protested. Arthur shook his head and turned to the group.

"Take the one that looks like my father away" said Arthur, Thomas stepped forwards and gripped Giles's shoulder.

"Now there's no need for physical violence" said the Doctor with what he hoped was a placating smile. Arthur just glared at him, and turned away.

"The rest of you had better have a damned good explanation for this" Arthur said as he walked back into the castle.

2011…

A rumble sounded off in the distance in this dark, dank smelly labyrinth of tunnels beneath the city. Morgana looked around, and Silarax chuckled.

"And what is so funny?" she demanded, whirling on him.

"You, jumping at every little noise, its really quite sweet in its own way" he said, his tone implying it was anything but. Morgana turned away from him, looking around the room.

The new base was much roomier than the one she had appeared in, but also, it was terrifying in its own way, the machinery around her, blinking lights, steam being produced every so often, and the piston sound as the Cybermen walked around.

"This is unnatural" Morgana stated to Silarax, who stood beside her. He nodded his horned head.

"Indeed, but its efficient" he added. They both turned and watched as the Cyberleader entered the room they were in.

"We have analysed the DNA construction of the unit known as Buffy Summers. Conclusion, no significant abnormalities detected. DNA decay concludes however that she has been killed. Explain" he said stepping towards Silarax.

"Its called magic you metal headed twit" Silarax stated.

"Magic is a fallacy, its existence is not proven, we therefore conclude you are lying to us and withholding information, you will explain or be deleted" the Cyberleader said.

"How do you explain magic?" demanded Silarax. "Either you can do it or you cannot" he said, then Morgana stepped forwards.

"Perhaps another demonstration will put you at ease" she said, then she opened her hand, her eyes glowing briefly before a mini tornado appeared on the palm of her hand. Slowly it floated into the air and began to move around the room, whipping up rubbish as it did so.

"satisfied?" she asked, looking over at the Cyberleader. It remained silent, then turned and walked out of the room. Silarax looked at Morgana and she began to laugh.

"What so funny?" he demanded.

"This of it, an advanced species of… who did that funny man with the magic box say? Oh… Robots, and they cannot comprehend the simplest form of Magic, even you must admit, its absurd" she told him. Silarax looked back at where the Cyberleader had exited the room, then began to chuckle.

"So, you're from where exactly?" asked Arthur as he regarded Buffy, the Doctor, Willow and Xander, who stood in front of him.

"well, its not so much a case of where, its more of… when" said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Arthur shaking his head.

"Well its kind of complicated but-"

"Look its really not, we're from the year 2011, so that's like a thousand years from now, we went to a museum, got beat up by vampires, which are now dusted, then got attacked by Cybermen and the horny demon got hold of an amulet, which he then ran off with, so we followed, to find he and the Cybermen were with a woman, and they were all playing happy families, which means our world, pretty much a bust" Buffy said. The Doctor blinked, then sighed.

"That's about the size of it" he said. Arthur looked at them, then blinked.

"throw them in the dungeon" he said, a moment later guards stepped forwards, grabbing each of them, and pulling them away.

"Does it help to know the woman in our time is Morgana!" shouted Xander.

"STOP!" yelled Arthur. The guards did so, looking at Arthur. "Let them go" he said softly.

"Thank you" said Buffy, glaring at the man who had gripped her wrist.

"Next time you explain something, please don't leave out the important part" Xander chided them.

"So, you expect me to believe that not only are you from the future, but that Morgana is there now as well?" he asked. "The same Morgana who now seeks to kill me and take the throne for her own?" he asked.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but please, you must believe us" said Willow. Arthur looked over at the old man.

"Gaius?" he asked.

"It is indeed a strange tail sire, but magic is a powerful thing indeed, who's to say what is and is not possible in the end" he said. Slowly Arthur blew out a breath.

"Suppose for one moment I do believe these insane stories, if you're from as far in the future as you say, then what could you possibly need me for?"

"And Merlin too" said Xander. "Can't forget him"

"Merlin? Why on earth would you need him? No offense Merlin"

"None taken sire" Merlin replied, chewing his tongue.

"Because…." Said Xander.

"Where King Arthur goes, Merlin is always there" said the Doctor cutting in. "Its in the legends at any rate" he added.

"Wow, they remember me in a thousand years?" he asked with a smile.

"you'd be surprised what turns up" said Willow.

"So come Arthur, what do you say? You're like the ultimate good guy around here, how's about lending a hand?" asked Buffy. Arthur sighed, then stood up.

"Take them to the dungeons" he said.

"What? I thought we were all best friends now!" yelled Xander as he and the rest were dragged away.

The grass in the field began to sway, then part as a wind suddenly whipped up, before a low droning filled the air, before a sleek metal object came to rest on the field. It stood immobile for several minutes, before the door opened, and the Cybermen stepped out.

"Destination reached, begin scouting area for base construction" said the lead Cyberman.

"Scans of the area show a collection of tunnels under us. Direction and mileage indicates they run under the citadel" reported another Cyberman.

"Scout the tunnels and find an appropriate location for base construction"

"I obey" it said, walking off.

Night had fallen across the kingdom, and Merlin had slipped out of the citadel, calling the Dragon as soon as he reached the clearing. He waited as it flew into view and landed before him.

"And how may I aid you this time young Warlock?" it asked, looking down at him.

"There are people in the castle, strangers, but they claim to be from the future, and that Morgana is there"

"Indeed? I believe young Warlock, this situation is best faced with one of Gaius's treatments don't you?" it said.

"Its strange though, they talk in strange ways, and the Doctor says-"

"The Doctor? Did you say the Doctor?" asked the Dragon suddenly, becoming very interested.

"Yes, he arrived with them, do you know him?"

"Know him? No, know of him however. His name is whispered through the ages, he is a great warrior to some, and a feared enemy to others, legend says his is older than time itself, and other's believe he _is_ time itself" the Dragon said.

"So he's telling the truth?" Merlin asked.

"That all depends young Warlock"

"Depends on what?"

"On if he is truly the Doctor, if he is however, then his words bare listening to" it stated.

"But if he's such a great warrior, then why come here for help?" asked Merlin. The Dragon blinked, then leant its massive head forwards.

"If they are indeed in need of help young Warlock, it is help you and Arthur must provide, for the very future is at stake" the Great Dragon told Merlin. Merlin stepped back and ran a hand through his hair as the great dragon took to the air, before it flew off. Merlin watched it go, then turned away, only to be grabbed by a metal fist and hauled into the air.

"You will be upgraded" intoned the Cyberman.

"Get off" Merlin said struggling, kicking out, and succeeding in only hurting his toe when he kicked it.

"Your struggles are futile, you cannot defeat the Cybermen" it said, Merlin's eyes went wide and he gripped the things arm.

"_Electoroucia__" _he whispered, his eyes glowed briefly and a moment later an electrical bolt shot up into the Cyberman, it dropped Merlin who watched in horror as it suddenly went very still before its head exploded. Merlin glanced around, then stood, running back towards town.

"Contact with unit 4 has been terminated" reported the Cyberscout, turning towards the mission leader.

"Impossible, weapons of this time frame will not harm Cybermen" it replied.

"However contact has been terminated" it replied.

"Send units two and five to scout last location before termination and report" it instructed.

"I obey" it replied turning away.

Merlin ran into the dungeons, skidding to a halt by the cell that contained Buffy and the others.

"Come to laugh at us some more?" asked Buffy, glaring at him.

"These, Cyber things… they big and metal with really strange helmets, and don't sound very intrested when they tell you you're going to be upgraded?" he asked, panting. The Doctor stood up.

"Yes… why?" he asked.

"I just had to kill one, they're here, in Camelot"

"What? How?" asked Giles, looking at the Doctor.

"I don't know, we…. Oh stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he said, whirling around on the others. "The arm, it must have had a locater beacon in it" he explained.

"So they knew we were coming here" stated Buffy. "Where is it now?" she asked, looking at Merlin.

"Ermmm, well I sort of blew its head up" he said.

"Wow" Xander said. "that's more than we've managed" he added, until everyone in the cell looked at him. "so far, but I'm sure by the end of this we'll all be lowing Cybermen's heads off" he added with a nod. Then frowned. "That really, really didn't sound the way I meant it to"

"Xander, shut up" said Giles before looking back at Merlin.

"We need to get out of here and quickly" said Buffy.

"I think I might be able to help" said Merlin.

"You have the key?" asked the Doctor. Merlin nodded.

"No, I'm going to show Arthur the body. He might be dense at the best of times, well, most of the time actually, but he's not blind" Merlin told them.

"I'd hurry if I were you, and take protection, any other Cybermen are likely to notice they've lost contact and send out an investigation party" the Doctor said. Merlin nodded, before running off, the others watching.

Arthur awoke with a start as Merlin came bursting into his chambers. He sat up in bed and glared at him.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Getting your clothes"

"Why?"

"There's something you need to see" Merlin said. Arthur laid back and turned over.

"Go away Merlin, before I have you dragged kicking a screaming to the stocks"

"Arthur, you really, really need to see this" Merlin said. Slowly Arthur turned over, and looked at his manservant.

"I will kill you if this is a wild goose chase" he promised. Merlin grinned at him.

"You always says that, in some way or another"

"Yes, but those times you haven't woken me in the dead of night" Arthur told him as he stood up.

"There is that, come on, the other knights are waiting" he said.

"You woke the other knights?" Arthur asked.

"Yes"

"then if this is a wild goose chase your going to be killed seven times" Arthur told him, before his shirt landed over his head.

The eight of them, Arthur, Merlin, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Thomas rode out to the clearing, and slowly dismounted, approaching the remains of the Cyberman lying on the grass.

"What is that?" asked Leon, looking at it in disgust.

"How did you find it?" asked Arthur, ignoring Leon, instead looking at Merlin.

"Okay, I had a little too much rum at the tavern and went the wrong way when I left there" Merlin replied sheepishly.

"You don't seem drunk" said Percival, looking at him.

"Finding whatever that is scared the alcohol out of me, I think" Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes then frown as a strange sound filled the night air, a weird thumping noise and a moment later Two Cybermen began to walk into view.

"Hide" whispered Arthur, as his group ran between the trees. The Cybermen it seemed had not seen them, as they stopped over the body.

"Unit 4 has been located, current status inactive" one of the metal men said, its mouth glowing in the darkness.

"Primary scan shows overload of electrical current in cybersuit" the second stated.

"Cybersuit?" whispered Merlin, near Arthur. Arthur looked at him, as did Leon. "Cybermen?" Merlin guessed. Arthur frowned and looked back at the clearing.

"Commence retrieval of remains for reintegration" said the first one. The second one bent down, and then stopped.

"Adjust visual receptors to inferred" it said suddenly. The first one did and looked down.

"Foot prints, towards the city" it stated.

"Pursue and destroy?" asked the second one.

"Negative, we will reintegrate the remains there will be nothing here for any investigation unit to find, the Upgrade of Camelot will take place as planned" said the first. The second remained silent, then began to dismantle the body, the first joining in a few seconds later. Once they were done, they took the remains and moved away. Arthur and the others waiting until they were out of sight.

"What are those things?" demanded Arthur, as he paced in front of the group.

"Cybermen" replied the Doctor, calmly. "You remember, the robot men I told you about?" he said.

"And how did they get here?" he asked.

"That, is our fault, it seems they followed us back here" he said.

"So are you ready to believe us now?" asked Buffy. Slowly Arthur stopped pacing.

"How do we stop them?" he asked. Buffy smiled and pushed the Doctor forwards.

"He's the expert, ask him" she said. The Doctor glanced back at her, then at Arthur.

"Cybermen are many things, but their one great weakness is their lack of imagination. One on one they would pose a significant risk, but if we can trick them…" the doctor replied.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Arthur.

"Well, for a start I need two volunteers, Xander, Merlin thanks" he said. Merlin and Xander looked at each other, then at the Doctor.

"And the rest of us?" asked Giles, causing Arthur to glance at him.

"The rest of you prepare the city for assault" said the Doctor. "And I'll need two sets of armour" he added.

An hour later Buffy, Willow, Arthur and Giles watched as the doors to the audience chamber opened and Merlin and Xander walked in donned in armour. Xander gave a small twirl.

"well?" he asked.

"kind of strangely sexy" admitted Buffy.

"thank you my lady" Xander gave a bow.

"So, now what?" asked Arthur. The doctor smiled.

"Arthur, meet Arthur" the Doctor said pointing at Xander.

"This… is never going to work" Arthur muttered.

"Oh ye of little faith, my plans always work, and when they don't we have a Plan B" the Doctor said scowling.

"Wasn't Plan B running last time?" asked Giles, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, and running is always a good plan B" the doctor said.

"So who is he meant to be?" asked Arthur pointing at Merlin.

"Your trusted bodyguard" The Doctor said.

"This is really, not going to work" Arthur muttered.

They rode out, the three of them, to the clearing. The doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and waved it around, then checked it, looking satisfied.

"Cybermen about forty meters away, three by my calculations" he said.

"How are we meant to kill three of them?" asked Merlin, looking around, seeing nothing.

"We don't, now, the real reason you're here Dragon Lord" the doctor said. Merlin looked at him.

"What?" asked Merlin.

"Oh don't worry, we meet in about forty years, but I won't look like me, I'll be all, teeth and scarves and jelly babies" the Doctor told him. Merlin looked absolutely confused, but did as he was asked. It took a while, but then the Dragon flew into site.

"Oh my god…." Muttered Xander, terrified.

"I trust you have a good reason for summoning me in the presence of others" said the Dragon looking at Merlin.

"Yeah, well I don't know, ask the Doctor" he said, gesturing to the man on his right. The Dragon's eyes lit up and it looked at him.

"How little you are, to have such tails about your deeds" it said.

"Hello Kilgharrah" said the Doctor.

"Bless you" said Xander looking at him. Merlin and the Doctor turned to look at him.

"That's his name, not a sneeze" The Doctor explained.

"And you are?" said the Dragon looking at Xander.

"Wishing I was back in 2011 at the moment" Xander replied, with a forced grin.

"His name is Xander" said the Doctor, "and he's not important at the moment", now we need you help" he whispered.

"I am listening" replied the great dragon.

The three Cybermen slowly moved towards the gathering of people and the big lizard, increasing the gain on their hearing.

"We need to know how powerful it is" said Xander. The Dragon tilted its head.

"That Arthur, is not something I could even begin to guess at. The Amulet of Le Fay could conceivably contain the greatest source of power ever collected in one object. That you have managed to retrieve it before Morgana could use it is a blessing" the Dragon said. The three Cybermen stopped, then moved forwards quickly.

"You will surrender the amulet of Le Fay to us or be deleted" the one in the centre said from behind them.

"What did I say? Predictable" muttered the Doctor, as a moment later he, Merlin and Xander dived out of the way. The three Cybermen looking up at the dragon.

"You're in the wrong time I believe" it said, before it belched fire over them. Within a few moments nothing but three puddles of melted slag remained on the grass.

"I trust my work is done?" asked the Dragon. The Doctor nodded at him.

"Thank you old friend" the Doctor said.

"Old friend? You must have me confused with another"

"No, remember back to the person who found you" he said. The Dragon frowned, then its eyes went wide and it laughed as it took flight.

"found him?" asked Merlin. The Doctor looked at him and shrugged.

"come on, let's get to the TARDIS and start phase two of the plan" he said.

They entered the TARDIS, the Doctor and Xander going to the console, as Merlin looked around wide eyed. The Doctor gestured for him to enter, then closed the door, before setting the console controls and setting the TARDIS off.

"Xander, get me the arm" he said. Xander moved to the seat and picked up the arm, handing it to the Doctor. He turned it over, running the sonic over it a few times until a seam in the fold by the glove hissed open, showing a blinking light.

"Ah ha! Insidious, and a little gory" the Doctor said, ripping the blinking light free. Its glow fading as it was ripped free of the wiring and small amount of tissue it had been embedded in.

"But… its bigger" said Merlin suddenly. The Doctor looked over at him as did Xander.

"Okay, you have conversations with big friendly Dragons, but this freaks you?" he asked. Slowly Merlin nodded, before the doctor threw a pool of Cyberman gunk over him. Merlin stood there, it dripping over his face.

"You'll thank me soon" said the Doctor as Xander laughed.

In the Cybership, the Cyberman turned to the expedition leader

"The TARDIS has departed" said the Cyberman.

"Good. Begin the upgrading of Camelot" it ordered.

"No additional Cyber units remain" it reminded him.

"Irrelevant the Doctor has left this time stream, the inhabitants of this time do not possess the technology to destroy us" it said.

"What of the unit destroyed last night?"

"I have analysed the remains, a flaw in the energy conversion collector caused it to malfunction. We proceed with the upgrade of Camelot" it stated standing up.

In the audience chamber, the group had been joined by Gaius, Gwen, Rory and the knights, all waiting patiently. Suddenly the knights drew their swords, as did Arthur as a whooshing noise filled the room and a blue box began to appear.

"Thank god" muttered Buffy as the TARDIS began to materialise. As soon as it solidified the doors opened and the Doctor stepped out with Xander, the doors closing.

"Where's Merlin?" asked Arthur. As a moment later the door opened and a gunk covered Merlin stepped out, Arthur bursting out laughing.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Three Cybermen actually, quite fun" said the Doctor. He held up his hand at Arthurs concerned expression.

"they're dead, courtesy of Merlin, quite a lovely sight actually"

"Merlin killed them?" asked Leon, his eyes as wide as Arthur's.

"How?" asked Gaius, looking at him.

"Well they took me and Xander out quite quickly, then decided to try to take him at the same time, all electrified hands. Then he ducked and they electrified each other, unfortunately for Merlin he was in the middle when they blew up" the Doctor explained.

"Not bad, not bad at all" said Arthur with a grin. "So how many do we have left?" asked Arthur.

"Well there were the three we killed, the one last night. Cybermen Time ships are designed for six units. So we have at the most, two left" the Doctor said.

"Then lets kick ass" said Buffy.

"Can I get cleaned up first?" asked Merlin. Before anyone could reply, there was a huge pounding on the door, and it splintered a moment later, before the last two Cybermen entered the room, stopping short on seeing the TARDIS.

"Surprise" said the Doctor stepping around it with a very pissed looking group of people. Buffy was in motion almost immediately, sweeping around and tripping the closest Cyberman, the second one coming under assault from Arthur himself, along with Leon, Percival and Gwaine, Thomas and Xander going to Buffy's aid. The Cyberman on the floor grabbed Buffy's leg hauling her to the ground, and she rolled with it, out of the way as two swords plunged into its metal body. The Cyberman began to spasm then its chest exploded open, while the second one was impaled by several swords. Before it too exploded, covering Arthur and Leon with Cyberman fluids. Behind them Merlin laughed until Arthur turned to glare at him. Slowly he shut up.

"So now are we all friends?" asked Willow, causing everyone to look at her. Slowly Arthur held out his hand to help Buffy up, then looked at the Doctor.

"And Morgana is in your time allied with this things?" asked Arthur. Buffy nodded and Athur looked away for a second.

"If we help, you can get us back right?" he asked.

"Absolutely" the Doctor replied. Arthur looked over at Leon.

"Take care of my kingdom" he said.

"Sire, you can't be serious" Leon said.

"deadly serious" Arthur replied. Leon bowed, but did not look happy.

"Thomas, Percival, you two are with me" he said. The two men bowed, and he turned to Merlin.

"And you I suppose" he added, before turning to the Doctor and holding out his hand

"Lets save your kingdom" he said. The Doctor took his hand and shook it, Arthur went to Gwen and embraced her, whispering something to her, as Thomas also said goodbye to Rory and Merlin hugged Gaius. Leon turned to Percival and Thomas.

"Keep him alive" he told them.

"you have our word" said Percival, as the Doctor opened the TARDIS door and they stepped in.

"Next stop, London 2011!" he shouted as the doors closed behind them. A moment later a low rumble filled the room and the light on top of the blue box began to flash, before it vanished.

The Cybership, now devoid of occupants blinked to life.

"Emergency procedure activated" a Cyberman voice intoned.

"All Cyber unit contact lost. Cybermats activate" it continued, as outside the vessel, small hatches opened and the little silver Cybermen pets dropped from them, scurrying away into the bushes…

The Upgrading of Camelot was only just about to begin.

To be continued….

"_Arthur is here?" demanded Morgana whirling around to the Cyberleader._

_If the inside of the TARDIS was strange, this new kingdom was even stranger. Arthur, Merlin and the two knights looked around at the alien landscape, at the big red wagons and smaller ones that went past, without horses._

"_I could get used to this" said Morgana as she sat in the Car with three Vampires, chasing the taxi down the street, weaving in and out of traffic. _

_Buffy watched in horror as the taxi containing Xander, The Doctor, Arthur and Merlin went up into the air before flipping over the upturned bus, to land the other side of it with a crash, before it blossomed into a fireball._

"_Arthur!" yelled Percival, even as buffy watched her hopes burn_

"_You can use magic?" asked Merlin looking at Willow._

"_So Merlin, how do you like it here?" sneered Morgana, as she stepped around him and Xander._

"_You have served your purpose, you are no longer required, Cybermen are victorious" stated the Cyberleader as around London the buildings began to war, becoming towering metal monstrosities as Morgana looked on, eyes wide._

"_No, this isn't possible, this can't be possible" said the Doctor, as he, Buffy Willow, Arthur, Giles, Percival and Thomas watched from the TARDIS doorway as the city changed around them. _


	3. Back and Back and Back again

Merlin

Doctor Who

Buffy The Vampre Slayer

The Amulet of Le Fay

Part 3

Welcome to London

The Doctor, Buffy, and the other looked up as Arthur, Merlin, Percival and Thomas stepped down from the wardrobe room, no longer wearing their Camelot cloths, the Doctor having told them that Halloween had been last week, whatever the hell that was. Now they looked more than anything like tourists. Arthur was wearing a short sleeved shirt, denim jeans, and trainers, while Merlin was wearing some baggy tracksuit shorts, a black tee and a boby warmer. Percival was dressed much the same as Arthur, except for the denim jacket, and Thomas had a red shirt, black jeans and trainers.

"Yes… much better" said the doctor nodding.

"People in your time dress strangely" Arthur replied.

"But you won't stand out, that much is sure" admitted Giles. Arthur looked at him again, then away quickly, still not comfortable with this vision of his father. Buffy sensed the mood change, and quickly spoke up.

"So, plan, do we got one and if not we should make one" she said. Arthur looked at her then nodded.

"Well, first things, we'll need to find out where they are" said the Doctor. "But I would say the Cybermen at least, are what's causing the disappearances on the underground" he told them.

"Can't we follow the homing beacon again?" asked Willow. The Doctor shook his head.

"It was only a low powered device, so it's more than likely run out of juice by now" he explained.

"Well, can't willow do a locator spell when we arrive?" asked Buffy, then turned as Arthur and Percival suddenly went tense.

"Magic?" Arthur demanded, stepping forwards.

"Errr, yeah, Willow, mucho big with the magic" Xander said. "Problem?" he asked.

"Magic, is illegal in Camelot" explained Thomas.

"Is this going to be a problem?" asked Buffy, stepping forwards slightly. Arthur looked at her, then at Willow.

"I'm not used to working with magic users, but I will in this case" he said. Willow blinked and nodded.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll try to keep out of your way" she offered, but Arthur shook his head.

"No, it is me who must adjust to this new world, I suppose I must get used to it" he said at length.

"Good, now that's out of the way, let's plan" said Buffy, looking around the group.

The piston thump echoed around Morgana and Silarax as the Cybermen went about their tasks with cold efficiency. They could see that Morgana was not comfortable here, even if Silarax was.

"We must split our forces" said the Cyberleader walking forwards. Silarax looked at him, tilting his horned head.

"Why?" he demanded.

"The Doctor will soon return, by splitting our forces he will need to attack us one at a time" the Cyberleader stated. Morgana watched the exchange with interest, then spoke up.

"You fear this Doctor" she said. "why?"

"Fear is an emotion, it has no please within the Cyberman genome" the Cyberleader replied.

"And yet, you fear him" she repeated.

"Discussion is terminated, we will split our forces" the Cyberleader announced.

"And where do we go?" asked Silarax. The Cyberleader turned to face him.

"The Cybermen will remain here, the witch will be taken to the former Torchwood headquarters in the location known as Canary wharf, you will return to your own headquarters" it stated.

"Oh, put me back where they'll know I'll be" Silarax snarled.

"Seven Cyber units will be tasked with your safety as will the vampires" it stated.

"Oh, and don't I feel so much better" Silarax grumbled.

"And how do I get to this… Canary Wharf?" asked Morgana.

"We will provide transport" the Cyberleader stated, before it turned and walked out, ending further discussion.

"I don't trust him" muttered Silarax, leaning towards Morgana. She shook her head, and looked over at him.

"I trust no one in this foreign land, but if these Cybermen do cross me… well they have never seen the fury of a witch" she muttered.

The TARDIS materialised in a small park, next to a housing estate, and a moment later the Doctor stepped out, followed by the others.

"The Powell estate, not been here sinse…." His voice trailed off, and Buffy was certain there was a story there somewhere, but let it pass. She hardly knew this man, so she wasn't about to start prying into this history, which, considering she now half believed he was over nine hundred years old, was more than likely vast indeed. Behind her, she heard Arthur, Merlin and the two knights gasp in amazement.

"This… this is London?" asked Arthur looking around at the strange metal trees with magical lights, and off in the distance, the roar of some beast going past.

"Yep, London, England" said the Doctor, as he turned to Giles.

"And you're currently staying…?" he asked.

"about three streets, that way" Giles replied, setting off.

"TARDIS has been detected" the Cyberman reported to the Cyberleader.

"Location?" it demanded.

"Five miles southwest, location: outskirts of the Powell estate" it replied.

"attach the trap to it, but leave it there" the Cyberleader ordered.

"I Obey" it replied turning away, as a second Cyberman moved forwards.

"Status of the Witch and the Demon?" the Cyberleader asked.

"They are being transported to the new locations" it replied.

Morgana sat in the backseat of the transport known as a car, and looked out of the window. What marvels in this time, cars, big red wheeled ferry's, no busses, she reminded herself. The poor mingling with the rich, things called mobile telephones that allowed one to speak to someone in another part of the realm. It was indeed magical.

"So, you're the witch babe, don't look nothing special to me" said one of the creatures in the car with her, oh yes, Vampire. She looked at it.

"you doubt my power?" she asked it. It replied with a shrug and turned away. Next to her, a redheaded Vampire woman slapped him around the back of the head.

"Aww come on Rosie" it snarled, looking back at her.

"Then show some respect" she snarled. Before looking back at Morgana. Who inclined her head in appreciation.

"don't mind Bert, he's new, and didn't come back with all his faculties intact" she explained.

"Indeed, and you are?" she asked the last Vampire in the car, a quiet blonde haired man built like a tower, he tilted his head, grunted, but remained silent.

"That's Grunt, cus that's all he ever does, never speaks, just gets on with the job, the boss thinks he'll go far" said Rosie proudly.

"I see" Morgana replied, turning her attention back out at the street as she drove past.

Giles led the group to a street, and stepped out gesturing for the others to follow, Arthur and Merlin taking up the rear of the group, when a loud horn sounded and a car came skidding around the corner. Arthur pulled Merlin back, and leapt back, drawing his sword and banging it on the car as it went past.

"What manner of metal beast is this!" he demanded, as it pulled to a stop, Thomas and Percival joining in the assault.

"Woah! Woahh! What da hell'ya doing?" demanded a man stepping out of it, his eyes wide.

Oh good lord" Muttered Giles, even as Buffy stepped forwards.

"sorry, tourists, a bit thick on ermmm, yeah so tourists" she repeated.

"Look at my car, look at my damned car! I only just finished paying for it!" he said.

"allow me please" said the Doctor stepping forwards, holding up his psychic paper. The man looked at it then frowned.

"Inspector of Cars and Transport for HM the Queen?" he asked.

"Precisely, and did you know you are driving what looks like a ringer?" the Doctor demanded.

"No, I bought it from a dealership"

"Then you'd best get your money back my friend, you are driving an illegal vehicle" the Doctor replied, "Xander, Willow, would you please take this mans details" the Doctor said.

"Sure" replied Willow as they stepped forwards. The man looked at them, then back at the Doctor.

"You're not even dressed like an inspector!" he protested. The Doctor leaned forwards.

"We're undercover" he explained.

"Oh… okay" he replied, and with one last dubious glance at the Doctor quickly spoke to Xander and Willow, before the group moved off, leaving him with the car. They rounded a corner, before Giles burst into laughter.

"I fail to see what is so funny about that situation" Arthur said, glaring at him.

"I think, perhaps" Giles said, between breaths, and fits of laughter "that a quick lesson in technology is in order" he added.

"and food" offered Xander.

The group moved in silence, until they reached a large building, before going up the steps and into it. Giles locked the door behind them, then entered a large study, with several woman sitting at tables, who watched The Doctor, Arthur, Merlin and the others with veiled interest, even as Giles lifted up the bust of Winston Churchill and pressed a button, causing one of the book cases to swing open, revealing an elevator.

"Come along" he said, stepping inside. The others followed, and when they were all in, Giles pressed a button and the Doors closed.

"How come this one is not bigger inside?" asked Athur, who was squashed between Percival and Buffy.

"This is just an elevator, doesn't do anything except go up and down all day. Simple lives for elevators" the Doctor said, as a moment later the door opened, and the group stepped out into a large room full of computer terminals, beeping lights and large television screens.

"Welcome to Slayer headquarters, London branch" said Giles, stepping forwards, even as a serious dark haired woman walked up to them.

"Hey B" she greeted, looking at Buffy.

"Faith, problems?" asked Buffy.

"Nothin' we can't handle, a few Vampires, a couple of Lagos, the usual" she replied looking around the group. "so, what's the haps with these guys?" she asked.

"Long Story" Buffy said, then pointed to the blonde haired man.

"King Arthur, this is Faith, another Slayer" she introduced. Arthur bowed at her and Faith blinked.

"Arthur?" she asked, then looked at Willow. "You gone wacky with the magic again?" Faith asked.

"I resent that, I've been wacky free for four months" Willow protested.

"Uh huh" Faith replied, then turned to look at the scrawny man, next to Arthur.

"And you?" she asked.

"Merlin" he replied. Faith nodded, then looked at Percival and Thomas.

"Incredible hulk and superman right?" she asked.

"Percival and Thomas" Percival said, looking more than a little confused. Faith let out a sigh then looked at the Doctor.

"And I don't know who the hell your meant to be" she muttered.

"I'm the Doctor" he replied. Faith nodded.

"Finally someone who gives a proper answer" she said.

"Faith, we're serious" said Buffy, "Look it's a long story, but the basic is, the Doctor, not human, time traveller, the stuff we went with Giles to see, magical amulet, vampires, a demon, and then Cybermen, and we track em, find the amulet brought back Arthur's personal pain in the butt, go back in time to Camelot, stop Cybermen there, come back here, and here we are" Buffy said. Faith raised an eyebrow when suddenly two more men walked into the room, with a younger girl.

"Spike I said stop him" said the brown haired man. The Blond haired man scowled at him.

"I stopped him didn't I" he said.

"Yeah, with a steamroller" the girl added.

"It stopped him" the blond repeated. Buffy sighed and walked over to them.

"What happened?" she asked, after giving the younger girl a hug.

"What happened is that we were chasing down a Skree, had it cornered, ready to question it about the disappearances in the underground, when it takes off. I tell Spike to stop it, so he does, cept it can't really talk now"

"look Angel, just cus we're ensouled now don't mean every bloody demon we meet will- oh hello what's this then?" the one called Spike stopped short seeing the group huddled around the entrance of the elevator.

"Who's the new guys?" asked the younger girl looking up at Percival with a large grin on her face. He returned the smile, then looked over at Thomas, who shrugged. Buffy gave a long sigh, then gestured to a meeting room set off this main one.

"Okay, everyone in there and we'll explain" she said.

"good, cus I got lost at King Arthur" said Faith moving away.

"Did she say King Arthur?" asked Spike and Angel at the same time, before looking at each other and scowling. Buffy rolled her eyes and spoke up tightly. "Conference room.. now" she said walking away, the others behind her.

Buffy waited until everyone was seated, before she took place at the head of the table, knuckles folded on it, she surveyed the group around her, and even she had to admit, it sounded strange to her, and she'd been to Camelot. So she took her time to collect her thoughts before she spoke up.

"Right, here's the lowdown on what we have so far. First, the disappearances in the underground are being carried out by a group of human turned robot's from an alternative reality, called Cybermen" she began, then pointed at the Doctor. "The doctor here has been kind enough to give us some basic information on them as he's dealt with them before. Secondly, While Giles, willow, Xander and I were going through the Arthurian items recently sent to the British museum, we came across an Amulet, which we didn't know, at least until we were attacked that is, was also being eyed up by a horned Demon, apparently it contained some vast source of power he wanted. He attacked with some vamps while we were there, but then when he grabbed the Amulet, it glowed" she continued, before Giles took over. " we believe it was when it started glowing that the Cybermen became aware of it, while the battle was taking place, they literally broke through the floor, and seemed intent on getting hold of it" he explained to the watching faces. "As it is, the Horned Demon managed to escape, the Cybermen chasing him, and it was with the Doctor's help, and the use of his Spacecraft the TARDIS, that we managed to locate them, but when we did, it became apparent that the Amulet had not granted the Demon power as he thought it would, instead it had resurrected the witch, Morgana, who in ancient times, was the arch enemy of King Arthur" he told them.

"And the fact that when we got there, the Demon, Morgana and the Cybermen seemed to be getting along quite well" added Willow. Buffy nodded and looked around the room.

"So, we we're outnumbered, and if what Giles says is true then, we needed help to take them down, which is when we found out the Doctor's ship was also a time machine, which is where Arthur, Merlin, Percival and Thomas come in" Buffy said.

"but, we didn't exactly get the best welcome when we got to Camelot, but it was all moot point because the Cybermen had followed us anyway" Xander filled in the next part. "We were in the dungeon, and Merlin found a Cyberman, we worked with the king, killed them and he and the others came back with us to help us deal with Morgana" The Doctor finished. Buffy nodded and looked around the group.

"So, that's it so far. Questions?" she asked. Slowly a hand went up from Faith, Spike, Angel and Dawn.

"oh boy…" she muttered, the frowned as the Doctor suddenly stood up, pulling the Sonic screwdriver from his pocket. It was beeping.

"What's that? A wand of some kind?" asked Arthur staring at it.

"This? No it's a screw driver, but its telling me the proximity alarm has been activated on the TARDIS" he announced, standing up. He moved to the large TV screen behind Buffy and turned it on, before turning to her.

"Two seconds" he said as he waved it around, the picture on the screen rapidly changing.

"what are you doing?" asked Faith, looking up at him.

"Hacking into the governments security camera's, see if I can find out what's set off the proximity alarm" he replied, "Ah ha, here we are" he said as the picture settled on a blue box in the middle of a park.

"_That_ is the TARDIS?" asked Faith, eyebrow raised.

"Yep, that's her, oh look there" he said as a Cyberman trudged around from behind it, where he had been out of view.

"Well, I guess that means they know we're back" said Xander.

"That's a Cyberman?" asked the young girl, the doctor turned to her and nodded.

"yep"

"Don't look so tough" said Spike. The Doctor turned to look at him, but his eyes seemed to age as he spoke.

"Don't count them out, they're a lot tougher than you think" he said. Spike glared back, then looked away nodding.

"It's moving off" said the young girl, watching the screen. The Doctor turned around, and sure enough the Cyberman was moving away. Slowly buffy looked around the group.

"now, any questions?" she asked again. This time the group remained silent.

Morgana rode the elevator to the top of the monstrosity that was Canary Wharf, only Rosie was with her, the other two vamps, Bert and Grunt staying on the lower level as security. Rosie had explained that the very top level of the Wharf hadn't been used in several years due to some kind of accident that had occurred up here, which had suited the Vampires just fine, so when they stepped out, Morgana wasn't surprised to see drapes across the windows, and dust covering every surface. Still it was dry and warm, so she wasn't about to complain about the décor, seeing as how the last few years of her life had been spent in a hovel. Rosie showed her to a room set off from the main one, that had had a makeshift bed set up in it.

"This was my room, but I figure I can rough it for a few nights" Rosie said to her. Morgana turned to her, maybe not all these Vampires were total idiots after all. Morgana inclined her head and entered the room, opening the curtain that covered the small window, looking out over the city far below. And even she had to admit it was a beautiful sight. Finally however, she pulled her gaze away and walked back out, hearing the elevator ding, she turned as seven Cybermen stepped out into the room, the Vampires staying well away from them.

"Back already?" she asked, walking up to them.

"The TARDIS has returned from your home era, added security has been provided" it stated.

"My era?" she asked with a frown.

"Probability suggests The Doctor has gathered allies in order to defeat us" it said. Morgana turned and looked around, then back at the Cybermen.

"And who would be so stupid to go up against the might of Demons, Cybermen and me?" she demanded. The Cyberman simply stared at her.

"King Arthur" it stated. And at this, Morgana's mouth gaped open.

Merlin was sitting alone in a small room, polishing and sharpening a sword when the door opened and Willow walked in. He looked up at her and she gave, what she hoped was a friendly smile.

"Hey" she said greeting, letting the door close behind her.

"Yes?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh, sorry that means hello in this time" she explained. Merlin nodded in understanding and moved to the side so she could sit next to him.

"what's it like?" he suddenly asked her. Willow looked at him, not understanding.

"You can use magic?" asked Merlin looking at Willow.

"oh. Probably very much the same as you I suppose" she replied. But Merlin shook his head.

"No, its not, you don't need to hide it. But me? Every day I wake up and think, will this be the day I can come out and tell Arthur about my magic, and every day the answer is no" he said softly. Willow's heart went out to him, to this young man with a destiny far greater than anyone could ever know.

"What would he do? Arthur, if he found out?" she asked. Merlin shrugged.

"If he didn't execute me, I'd at least be banished from the land" Merlin said.

"I couldn't see Arthur doing that, I mean he is your closest friend right?" Willow said. Merlin nodded, as he set about sharpening the sword again.

"Yes, but he doesn't know me. Not the real Merlin" He said softly. Willow sighed and picked up one of the swords.

"It must be lonely for you" she admitted. Merlin shrugged. "Some people know, but they would never tell" he said.

"Oh?" asked Willow, interested, as she put the sword back down.

"There's Gaius, he's the old man who cares for me, then there's Thomas, the knight out there, and Rory, the new serving maid in the castle, and of course everyone from this time by the looks of it" he said. Willow nodded but smiled. He frowned at her, and she shook her head.

"In the legends, Arthur is supported by a great magician, Merlin the Magician, that fact alone tells me that one day, he will accept your magic" she said. Merlin slowly smiled and nodded.

"I guess, it does" he agreed, watching as she stood. "I do envy you though" he told her. She glanced down at him and smiled, before walking out, Arthur walking in a moment later.

"How you holding up?" Arthur asked looking down at him. Merlin looked up.

"As well as I can be, just getting used to all these electric lights and beeping things" he said. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"I know, still, once we beat Morgana, the Demons and the Cybermen we'll be off and Back in Camelot before you know it" he said, as he sat down next to him. Merlin chuckled slightly.

"What?" asked Arthur, looking at him, Merlin shook his head, continuing to grin. Arthur returned it and then sighed.

"Well, for what its worth, I'm glad you're here" he said. Merlin nodded and looked at him.

"me too" he agreed.

Buffy was speaking to the Doctor and Thomas when the little door opened and Arthur walked out, Merlin following a moment later. They walked over to them, even as Percival, Xander and Willow joined the group.

"We ready?" asked Buffy, looking around the group, these old and new friends alike. Around them the group nodded. Buffy turned to Arthur, and nodded at him.

"Willow's going to do the locator spell, I know, you and magic not best buddies, but if you want to sit this out…" she offered. Arthur shook his head.

"thank you, but no, we need to do this, and I need to be here" he stated. Buffy gazed at him for a moment, then nodded, before they all moved back into the conference room. Faith, Spike and Angel watching from the bank of monitors over by the far wall, Dawn who had developed a very unhealthy crush on Percival, not leaving his side, much to Thomas's amusement.

The lights had been dimmed in the room, and a large map of London spread out over the table. Slowly Willow looked around the group and nodded.

"Lets start" she said, closing her eyes and picking up a herb filled bag, taking some of the crushed leaves.

"Hecetate, I beseech you now, guide us to our goal, show us the hidden paths to those who would do us harm, who would harm your children. The path shall be bright, the path shall be true. _Invictus, Allamotre"_ she said, before throwing the crushed herbs across the map. The group watched for several seconds, when several lights began to glow on the map.

"They've split up" said Willow looking at it as the light began to fade, even as Xander drew around the fading light. Buffy nodded at Giles, who turned the light up, before the group leant over the map.

"Canary Wharf, the docks" said Xander pointing to the map. Arthur pointed to where the last light had been.

"That one was dimmer than the others, why?" he asked, looking at Willow.

"Underground, the other two are on, or above surface level" she explained.

"That would be the Cybermen then" Said the Doctor.

"which would mean, Horney has gone back to his hideout, and Morgana must be at Canary Wharf" Buffy said.

"Not a good scenario, we were hoping they would have remained together" said Giles.

"So we split up" said Merlin speaking up. "there's nine of us, three groups of three" he said.

"Not the best odds" said Percival, looking at him.

"aren't you lot forgetting something?" asked Faith from the doorway, causing the others to look at her as Spike and Angel moved up behind her.

"There's a hell of a lot more than nine of you" she said. Buffy looked at her, and smiled.

"Okay, first thing then, we scout them out, see what they have waiting, then go from there" Buffy said, turning to Arthur.

"Arthur, you'll know what to expect from Morgana, you'd be our best bet for locating her" Buffy said. Arthur nodded and stepped forwards, Buffy glanced at him and smiled, then looked over at The Doctor, who had stepped forwards.

"Doctor?" she questioned.

"Well, if they have split up, you can bet the Cybermen won't be far away" he told her. She glanced at him and nodded, then turned to Xander.

"You mind being wheel man?" she asked.

"your wish as ever" Xander said with a mock bow, causing the group to chuckle, which is when Merlin stepped forwards.

"I'm going too" he stated. They all looked at him.

"Merlin, you're not exactly a fighter" Arthur told him.

"I killed three Cybermen didn't I?" he asked. Arthur looked around and then sighed.

"Fine, you as well" he said.

"Okay, now that's sorted, Willow, you, Giles, Faith, Spike and Angel will be checking out the underground, remember the task is to observe, not attack" she said. Willow nodded, and moved to join Faith and the others, Buffy looked at Percival and Thomas.

"I guess that leaves us with the Demons" she said. The men nodded, and buffy returned it, then looked at the group.

"no heroics, I want you all back" she told them firmly.

"What about me?" asked the young girl. Buffy turned to her.

"I guess you're with us then, stay out of trouble" she said. Dawn grinned and moved to stand between the two knights. Percival shifting away slightly, unaware of the young woman sitting at a console behind them, quickly tapping a set of commands into the computer.

"Operative communication. Confirmation, King Arthur has been brought to this time" stated a Cyberman, looking over at the leader.

"Current situation?" it asked.

"They are splitting their forces to locate us" it replied.

"Good. Set the trap" it stated.

"I obey" it replied.

"Communication from Cyber command" Morgana looked over at the Cyberman who had spoken.

"Well?"

"Confirmation. Arthur is here. The trap is to be set" it said. Morgana smiled and moved towards the elevator.

"Then by all means, let's not keep them waiting" she said.

One hour later the groups were ready to go, and Buffy watched as Xander led Arthur, Merlin and the Doctor to the garage, an ominous dread building in her stomach.

"Hey B, they'll be fine, Xander's not about to let anything happen to them" Faith said as she stood next to her. Buffy glanced at her and nodded, before taking a deep breath.

"Okies, Gents, please keep hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times while moving and fasten your seatbelts" Xander said as he started the Taxi. Merlin looked around, confused when the Doctor, who was sitting in the back with Arthur pulled Merlin's seatbelt forwards. He took it with a nod and then held it, before Xander took the metal connection and fastened it. Arthur in the back of the Car looked around nervously.

"We'll be fine" the Doctor assured him. Arthur gave a really small nod, eyes wide as the car started moving.

"I don't like this" Arthur muttered.

"Oh this is going to be fun, we're not even out of the garage yet" Xander muttered, before he turned onto the street and turning left.

"Think of it as a really fast horse and cart… with no horse" Merlin suggested.

"You're not helping" Arthur muttered, as Xander looked in the rear view mirror and shared a smile with the Doctor. They had gone about three blocks when the other car turned the corner, its headlights flashing on.

"So, my dear Arthur, the chase is on at last" muttered Morgana from the back seat. The Three Vampires with her, grinning in anticipation.

Buffy, Percival, Thomas and Dawn had hit the streets not long after Xander's group had left and were making their way towards the docks. The night was dark, and several of the streetlights had failed. Buffy was strangely quiet, the feeling of dread that had been building earlier, now returning tenfold, but she kept moving, and after half an hour they arrived at the small warehouse at the docks of the Thames. She nodded to the others who returned it, before kicking the door open and walking in, the others behind her. The room was empty, save for the light bulb that swung backwards and forwards.

"Something's wrong here" Buffy said looking around, even up to the empty rafters.

"Could we have been mislead?" asked Thomas, glancing at her. Buffy shook her head.

"no, Willow's locator spells are never wrong, someone was here when she cast it" Buffy replied, before Dawn gave a little squeak as the radio she was carrying buzzed to life. Percival and Thomas both drawing their swords. Buffy glanced at them, then took the radio.

"what have you got?" she asked speaking into it.

"We ain't got squat, if anything was down here its gone, lot of Cyberman crap left here though" Faith's voice replied. Buffy frowned, and looked around the warehouse again.

"Same" she replied. "What about Xander's team?" she asked.

"Tried them, couldn't get through" Faith told her.

"Wonderful, get back to base, I got the feeling we've been massively set up here" Buffy said.

"Got you, see ya there B" Faith replied, signing off. Buffy turned to the others, then broke into a run.

"I hate to point this out, but you do realise we're being followed don't you?" asked the Doctor looking out of the back window.

"Yep, about three blocks back" Xander replied. "I'm looking for a place we can open up a little and lose them" he said, turning a corner.

"Well, at least we know it isn't Cybermen" said Merlin, rather too happily. "They'd never fit in a car" he finished with a nod.

"Is it me or are you only truly happy when we're in trouble?" asked Arthur looking at him.

"Nope, I like to look at the bright side of situations where we'll probably die" Merlin replied.

"No one is dying, got that?" Xander said from the drivers seat, no trace of his usual humour in his voice.

"Hear hear" agreed the Doctor from the back seat, then he looked back out the window. "although I might suggest you find a place to open up soon" he said.

"I'm working on it" Xander replied, then suddenly began to accelerate.

"Oh no Arthur, you don't escape me that easily" Morgana said as she glared out of the window.

"I could get used to this" said Morgana as she sat in the Car with three Vampires, chasing the taxi down the street, weaving in and out of traffic.

"I hate to point this out, but they're still on our tail" said Arthur looking out of the back window. Xander Glanced up at the rear view mirror and nodded to himself.

"Ok, hold tight" he said, and put peddle to the metal.

"Faster!" yelled Morgana, leaning forwards, holding out her glowing hands.

"Buffy!" Yelled Dawn as the Taxi zoomed past them, another car in hot pursuit.

"Damn it!" Buffy yelled, running to the end of the street and following the cars progress towards a cross roads.

"Now, Arthur Pendragon… You will die" Morgana stated and with a flick of her wrist sent a Bus crashing onto its side in front of the taxi.

"BAIL!" Yelled Xander, throwing his door open, the others doing the same even as the Taxi hit the bus, flipping over it.

Buffy watched in horror as the taxi containing Xander, The Doctor, Arthur and Merlin went up into the air before flipping over the upturned bus, to land the other side of it with a crash, before it blossomed into a fireball.

"Arthur!" yelled Percival, even as Buffy watched her hopes burn, and people ran around the street in a panic. The car that had been chasing them screeched to a halt before reversing, buffy catching a glimpse of Morgana watching her from the back seat, a cruel, twisted smile on her face. Beside her Percival and Thomas we're moving towards the flaming wreckage. A moment later they heard a groan from the left, and someone moved off to their right, and Arthur sat up, holding his arm, a nasty cut on it, and the Doctor, not looking hurt at all, more like he'd been woken suddenly for a nap. The knights broke into a grin as they ran to Arthur, helping him up, as Buffy and Dawn helped the Doctor.

"Well, that was fun" he said with a smile, causing Arthur to glare at him. They were interrupted a moment later by the hiss thump pounding sound as Cybermen began to walk up the street, scattering gaping onlookers. And there were at least thirty of them.

"We need to go, now" Dawn said.

"Wait, Merlin, Xander?" said Arthur. Buffy looked at the burning wreckage behind the bus, then shook her head sadly at Arthur. Arthur pulled away from Percival and Thomas, trying to get to the wreckage.

"Arthur, there's no time!" yelled Buffy, running to him.

"I'm not going to let him burn to death!" Arthur yelled at her.

"You lost Merlin, I've lost Xander, I know you want revenge, or you want them back, but think, what would Merlin want you to do?" she demanded. He glared at her, and she put her arm around him.

"We need to leave" she said softly. Arthur glanced one last time at the wreckage, then slowly nodded, pulling away from her.

"I hate this time… I HATE IT!" he roared as he moved away.

Xander groaned as he was roughly lifted up by strong metal hand, opening his eye briefly, seeing the cold, metal face of a Cyberman.

"biological unit Alexander Harris is to be deleted" it stated.

"go fry a circuit toaster boy" he mumbled, even as behind him, Merlin was lifted up, a large cut running down his arm and face, he was slowly looking up at the Cyberman, before he fell unconscious.

"Biological unit Merlin is to be deleted" the other Cyberman stated, before both men were dropped roughly to the ground. The Cybermen's hands glowed as the electricity began to build up.

"Cease" said a voice behind them. They turned as the Cyberleader approached them.

"They may be useful as hostages" it stated.

"They are unimportant" replied one of the other Cybermen.

"To us yes. To emotional life forms they will be useful for achieving our goals" it said. "We will use them to provide the Doctor, the Slayer and the king our ultimatum" it said.

"We obey" they replied, picking up the two men and dragging them roughly away.

Arthur sat silently, head on folded arms, staring into the distance, Percival and Thomas behind him.

"I shouldn't have brought him here" said Arthur softly.

"Sire, you know Merlin, he would never leave your side" said Thomas. Arthur looked at him then, his features blank.

"I could've ordered him to" he said. Percival shook his head.

"And he listens to you when?" he asked. Arthur sighed and looked back at the empty seat in front of him.

"I think I'd like to be alone at the moment" Arthur replied. The knights both bowed, and left the room.

"How is he?" asked Faith walking over to them. The knights shrugged.

"Trying to hold it together" Thomas said. Faith nodded, looking over at the crying Willow, Buffy and Dawn.

"We all are" she said softly.

"YES!" the Doctor suddenly shouted from where he was sitting at one of the consoles, causing everyone to look at him.

"Yes what?" demanded Spike, looking at him.

"He's still there!" said the Doctor in triumph.

"What are you on about?" asked Arthur stepping out, glaring at him.

"Merlin, he's still in the Arthurian legends. If he'd died here his name would have been removed, it's still there, ergo, he must still be alive!" the Doctor said with a grin.

"And Xander?" asked Buffy. The Doctor looked at her.

"I don't know, but I promise we'll find out" he said. Buffy nodded and looked at Arthur, who looked more puzzled than anything.

Morgana actually stopped short when she saw the two prisoners standing before her, well, hanging was a better word, mechanical cuffs around their wrists. They both looked at her as she approached.

"Well, of all the people, I didn't expect you" she said, cupping Merlin's chin.

"The feelings mutual" Merlin replied bitterly. Morgana let go of him and looked at Xander.

"And who's your fit friend?" she asked.

"Why do the insane chicks always find me sexy?" Xander replied.

"oh, no, believe me, you are far beneath me" she said.

"So Merlin, how do you like it here?" sneered Morgana, as she stepped around him and Xander.

"So much better before you turned up" he replied, causing her to laugh.

"Oh I've missed that cutting wit" she said, before digging a fingernail into a nasty wound on Merlin's Arm, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Hey, that's enough okay" Said Xander, causing her to look at him.

"How very noble, stupid, but noble" she muttered, before placing a glowing hand on his chest, causing Xander to scream in pain.

Buffy, the Doctor, Arthur, Willow, Giles, Percival, Thomas, Faith, Dawn, spike and Angel ran to the TARDIS as quickly as they could, the two Vampires very aware of the tingling on their skin that meant sunrise was approaching. The Doctor opened the door and went in, frowning at the sound of the cloyster bell ringing.

"Whats that?" asked Buffy as she stepping behind him, Faith and the new arrivals stopping short.

"Wow" said Faith looking around the interior of the TARDIS.

"Cloyster Bell, it means something is very wrong somewhere" he stated.

"Ermmm Doctor, you'd better come and take a look at this" said Willow from the doorway. He ignored her, instead checking the controls on the TARDIS.

"A massive shift in the time stream, but how?" he mumbled.

"Doctor, you really better see this" Repeated Willow.

"Two minutes" he said.

"Doctor, we don't have two minutes" Giles said, from standing by Willow. He looked up then, and then moved to join them, looking out.

"What is it?" asked Buffy standing next to him.

"No, this isn't possible, this can't be possible" said the Doctor, as he, Buffy Willow, Arthur, Giles, Percival and Thomas watched from the TARDIS doorway as the city changed around them, Dawn Faith and the two Vampires coming up behind him.

"I take it this means trouble said Faith"

"You have no idea" muttered the Doctor.

In Canary Wharf, Morgana, Silarax and the Cyberleader looked around as the building changed around them, losing its concrete design, being replaced by cold, efficient metal.

"What is this?" demanded Silarax glaring at the Cyberleader.

"Cyber conversion of time stream complete" it stated.

"What?" demanded Morgana.

"You have served your purpose, you are no longer required, Cybermen are victorious" stated the Cyberleader as around London the buildings began to warp, becoming towering metal monstrosities as Morgana looked on, eyes wide.

"You betrayed us!" Silarax shouted at him.

"Agreements made with biological life forms hold no sway with Cybermen. You will both be upgraded" it said.

"I think not" Morgana said, and with a snarl, sent him hurtling away, even as other Cybermen approached.

"Xander, Xander!" yelled Merlin as Xander grimaced in pain, transforming, metal armour melding over his body.

"Get out!, if you can use magic get out!" Xander yelled at him. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I'm not about to leave you here!" he yelled.

"You must… You will be upgraded!" Xander said, his voice changing, becoming a flat monotone.

"Xander!" yelled Merlin, even as the Cyberman who used to be Xander staggered free of its bonds, then turned advancing on him, before it was blown to the floor, startling Merlin, who looked over to see Morgana glaring at it.

"You have got to be kidding me" he muttered.

"We need to find out when and how the Cybermen managed to change the Timeline" the Doctor said, silencing the cloyster bell.

"Which is when?" asked Willow.

"I need to pin point it" the Doctor replied.

"But Merlin and Xander…" said Arthur speaking up. The Doctor glanced at them.

"If he's alive, Merlin is fine" the Doctor said.

"You. Did not mention Xander" said Buffy stepping forwards. The Doctor ran a hand through his hear as he looked at her.

"You have to understand, this time line has changed, anyone out there, born after the Cybermen set their plan in motion, will more than likely be a Cyberman now. Time's changed Buffy and we want any chance to get them back we need to find out where its changed and stop them" he said.

"How comes we're not affected?" asked Dawn.

"The TARDIS has its own dimensional stabiliser, it will keep things in balance inside the TARDIS until I can sort out what has gone wrong" the Doctor explained.

"So, if we go out there?" asked Faith.

"You become a Cyberman" he told her.

Buffy took in a deep breath, and nodded, a moment later the console beeped and the Doctor looked at it.

"Well?" asked Willow, looking at him. He looked over at the group.

"Camelot… whatever has done this, it started there" the Doctor said.

"But we killed all the Cybermen in Camelot" said Arthur.

"I thought we had, obviously we missed something" he replied, then with a whir of motion, set the controls and set the TARDIS in motion.

The group in the TARDIS were tensely silent, you could feel it, in the air. The future was at stake yes, but so were two of their own. The Doctor was busy at the Console, flicking switches, checking readouts, Arthur was standing off to one side, with Percival and Thomas, talking quietly, while Buffy's own family stood with her.

"Any idea of what we can expect when we get there?" asked Giles, looking over at the Doctor. The Doctor for his part looked over at him and shook his head.

"No idea, Cyber timeships are only designed for six, so how in the world they still managed to assault Camelot is beyond me" he admitted.

"Could there have been two ships?" asked Faith. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, Cybermen are many things, and one of those is being sure of their superiority over others, they would only send one ship because that's all they believe they would need" he said.

"Considering they managed to assault a city while dead, I'd say that was superior" said Spike.

"Yes, well, we'll soon see won't we" The Doctor replied.

"We're there?" asked Arthur stepping forwards as the column in the centre of the console stopped moving.

"About tem minutes after we left actually" he said proudly, opening the door, Arthur moved over to it and stepped out to see the relieved face of Leon looking back.

"Sire" he said with a smile. Arthur inclined his head, even as Gwen moved over to him.

"That was quick" she said, as the others piled out behind him, Rory hugging Thomas briefly, Percival grinning to the other knights.

"Only a quick stop" he told her gently. She looked at him, concerned.

"Wow…" said Dawn stepping out and looking around, followed by Faith. She sniffed the air and looked at the Doctor.

"Time ship" she said. He grinned as he looked at her, even as the old man, Gaius stepped forwards, searching the crowd.

"Merlin? Where's Merlin?" he asked, Arthur let go of Gwen and turned to him.

"I don't know, there was a chase, an explosion…" Arthur said, gripping Gaius's shoulders as he sagged.

"The Doctor says he think's Merlin is alive" Arthur told him. The Doctor moved over to him.

"I know he is" he admitted. Gaius took a deep breath, then nodded.

"So, Morgana still lives?" asked Leon. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, but before we could rescue Merlin and Xander, something happened, the city changed, The Doctor says its something that happened here" he said.

"Well all that's happened since you left is we took the bodies away" said Leon.

"Where are they now?" asked The Doctor, looking at him.

"I had them placed in the Pharmacy" Leon told him. The Doctor nodded and ran for the doors, before turning, Gaius rolled his eyes.

"Follow me" he said.

1000 years later….

"You have got to be kidding me" said Merlin, as he watched Morgana deal with the Cyberman that had once been Xander. She looked over at him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not saving you" she assured him, moving past with Silarax.

"good, I was beginning to think you'd developed a conscience" Merlin called after her and the retreating Demon. With a sigh he looked down at what had been Xander as it slowly got to its knees.

"_Invasso"_ Merlin said softly, his eyes glowing, and the cuffs splitting, he dropped to the ground, then with one last glance at the Cyberman Xander, ran, not able to bring himself to destroy it.

"Stop" the Cyberman intoned before giving chase.

"The witch and Demon have escaped" reported a Cyberman, turning to the Cyberleader.

"They are of no concern at the moment, they can do nothing to us now and will be upgraded eventually" it replied.

"The Biological units are missing as well" said the Cyberman.

"To be expected, they would have been upgraded when the transformation caught up to this timeline" the Leader replied. The other Cyberman turned away, then the Leader suddenly jerked.

"The biological unit known as Merlin, he would not have been affected as he was not of this time" it stated.

"It will not escape" the Cyberman replied.

"It will not, it knows nothing of this time, it will be upgraded as well when captured" the Cyberleader agreed.

1000 years previous…

The young serving girl moved to the basement of the Tavern, more ale was needed upstairs. Thankfully she had help from her brother.

"I don't know why he doesn't just store this stuff upstairs" he muttered pulling at a keg.

"He says its cooler down here, stops it getting too warm" the woman replied, giving him a hand. He sighed and together they pulled it away, which was when the Cybermat launched itself at them, knocking the man to the floor, the girl gave a scream as it bit into his tunic, as if trying to eat him. He punched at it, and it reared up, ready to assault him again when it was knocked flying to the wall hard by the girl who was holding a large metal tankard. Slowly the man got to his knees and then looked at the girl, even as above them screams rang out.

"Never a dull moment around here" he muttered.

In Gaius's Pharmacy, the Doctor was frowning.

"Nope, they're inert, a dead as a dodo, in our time at least" said the Doctor as he examined the remains of the two Cybermen. Gaius leaning over him. With a scowl the Doctor sat down in the wooden chair.

"This makes no sense" he muttered, even as outside, the warning bell rang. The Doctor looked up at Gaius.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The warning bell" said the old man. The Doctor stood and rushed to the door.

"Best see what the problem is then" he said with a grin.

He burst into the Audience chamber to see the group looking at a young woman, who looked terrified.

"And where was it?" Arthur was asking.

"In the cellar my lord, and not just in the tavern, they're in the orphanage, everywhere" she replied.

"Excuse me, what are?" asked the Doctor. Buffy tossed him a small Metal creature which was squirming in her hand. The Doctor glanced at it, and then pointed his screwdriver at it. It gave a high pitched wail, then fell still.

"what is it?" asked Rory, looking at the small silver rat like creature the Doctor had deactivated.

"A Cybermat" he explained, "And it explains how the future got changed" he said.

"So we need to stop them" said Buffy.

"What we need, is a really big mouse trap" the Doctor replied.

"How many of these things are there?" asked Arthur, looking at him, as he dismissed the girl.

"No idea, but their ingenious little fellows" the Doctor said.

"Wait, you're saying these things are what… 'upgraded' Camelot?" asked Thomas. The Doctor looked at him with a big smile.

"Now you're getting it" he said.

"So how do we stop them Doctor?" asked Arthur. He looked at him.

"With a really enticing dinner" he replied with a Grin.

"Which would be?" asked Giles, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Us" said the Doctor with a grin. "well those of us used to dealing with Cybermen" he added, Arthur looked at Buffy, who looked at Giles, who raised an eyebrow again.

1000 years later….

Merlin had found a small room in which to hide, aware that the Xander Cyberman was not far from him. He huddled into a corner, even as a shadow fell across the door, scanning the room.

"_Incognia" _Merlin said quietly. The Cyberman continued to scan the room, then turned and moved off, Merlin letting out a small breath. Slowly he crawled to the door and peered out, seeing the Cyberman examining the next room along, before it suddenly turned back.

"You will be upgraded" it said, as Merlin stood and ran, glancing back once, then slamming hard into an unyielding metal body. Slowly he looked up to see the Cyberleader looking down at him. With a shove he pushed Merlin into the Cyber-Xander.

"This unit is to be upgraded" it stated.

"I obey" the Cyber-Xander replied, gripping Merlin tightly and dragging him away.

"Xander please, you know you don't want to do this… please!" Merlin yelled, even as the Cyberleader turned its back on them.

1000 years earlier….

The Doctor, Buffy and Arthur were outside the city, the Doctor examining his sonic screwdriver every so often, but leading them always forwards, until they reached a large field with a metal craft in the middle of it.

"Finally" the Doctor said, moving up to it.

"what is it?" asked Arthur with a frown.

"The Cybermen's time ship" he said, running his fingers along the hull, until his eyes lit up and he pressed his palm inwards.

"Here we go" he said, as the door slid open. With a grin he stepped inside, the others following, looking at the blinking lights.

"So now what?" asked Buffy.

"Now the fun starts" replied the Doctor with a grin, as he aimed his sonic at the nearest console and activated it. The console sparked, before it went dead.

"Alert, cyber vessel under attack, all units return and defend" a voice intoned around them, even as the Doctor took out another of the consoles, before turning to a third. This one he did not destroy.

"Matter drive" he said excitedly, as above them a grate opened and a Cybermat fell to the floor.

"Err Doctor, we got company" Buffy said as another fell beside it, while a second and third gate opened and it began to pour with the vicious little metal beasts.

"And done!" the Doctor said excitedly, before he pulled Arthur and Buffy by the arms, even as the Cybermat's stopped falling from the open grates. With a violent shove he pushed them both outside, slamming the switch next to the door, which closed, cutting two Cybermats in half.

"Now?" asked Arthur.

"Plan B… RUN!" yelled the Doctor. They ran and fell forwards as behind them the Cybership exploded pouring molten slag down around them.

"Now that. I liked that" said Buffy.

1000 years later….

Merlin was strung up again, as the Cyber-Xander walked over to a console, pulling a sharp device from its interior, before it turned and approached him.

"You are to be upgraded" it explained. Merlin looked at it.

"I'm sorry Xander" he whispered. "_elecutia"_ he intoned, his eyes glowing briefly. The Cyber-Xander dropped the device and began to shudder as electrical volts passed through its metal body, Merlin looking away, forcing himself to not watch, which was when she saw the walls shimmering. Eyes wide, he turned back to see the Cyberman armour fading from Xander, who fell to his knees.

"Alert… Alert Cyber conversion of Timeline has failed" the voice intoned around them. Morgana looked at Silarax, even as around them the building began to throb and change.

"it would seem our old allies are in trouble" Morgana said.

"Pity" Silarax said with a snarl.

The Cyberleader looked around as the building began to revert to its original state.

"Impossible" it intoned, even as a familiar whoosh filled the air. It turned to the source of the noise, seeing the TARDIS coming into existence. As it solidified the door slammed open and a very angry Doctor stepped out.

"You have a lot to answer for" he said through narrowed eyes. And in one tiny little part of what remained of the human he had once been, the Cyberleader felt fear, as behind him the others stepped out, looking equally angry.

"Find Merlin and Xander. This is my battle" The Doctor said not looking at them. The group didn't need to be told twice, moving off.

Silarax and Morgana raced back into the main room, even as Buffy and the others arrived. The groups stopped, looking at each other, even as from the rooms around them, Vampires emerged, all of them aware of Xander and Merlin in between them.

"So it comes down to this" said Morgana.

"As it always would" Arthur replied.

"Kill them" Silarax snarled, and as one the Vampires surged forwards, Morgana using Magic to hurl Xander out of the way.

The Doctor was aware of the Cybermen closing in around him, and shook his head sadly.

"You could have left you know, could have moved on to another time, another place perhaps, but no…" he said sadly.

"Delete the Doctor" said the Cyberleader, but the Doctor was ready and, holding his Sonic screwdriver high, turned it on. The consoles around the room began to spark, polarity reversed, electricity lacing out in all directions, catching the Cybermen where they stood. The Cyberleader had also fallen to his knees, looking up as the doctor approached.

"Its time to end this" said the Doctor, standing over the Cyberleader, it looked up at him, as around the room, Cybermen sparked and jolted, before exploding.

"This is but one battle. The Cybermen will succeed in the end" it stated.

"No they won't, because I will be waiting for you" he whispered, and watched with sadness as the Cyberleader fell immobile onto its back.

"Buffy, behind you!" yelled Percival as he beheaded the Vampire that was about to jump her. She nodded her thanks, even as across from her, Spike and Thomas we're dealing with three Vampires, Faith across from them, with her sister, dusting another pair, which was when Silarax rammed her from the side.

"Enough Slayer!" he snarled, bearing down on her, which was when he was knocked away hard, by Arthur who spun away a moment later. Silarax snarled at him, even as buffy backhanded him.

"Oh how noble" said Morgana with a sneer, that fell away as Arthur held up the Amulet of Le Fay, which he had ripped from around Silarax's neck. Arthur grinned at her, but not in a pleasant way.

"Now… your scared" he said. Morgana suddenly grabbed Merlin, holding up a sharp dagger to his side for Arthur to see.

"A stand off, I believe that is mine" she said. Arthur looked at it, then looked at his friend, who shook his head sadly.

"Break it" he whispered and Arthur suddenly found himself torn, even as across the room Silarax howled as Buffy thrust a sword through his chest. Percival was grinning, as he helped Buffy up, and she smiled

"that's two I owe you" she said. He shrugged.

"I'm not counting" he told her, even as the rest of the group finished off the Vampires and the Doctor stepped into the room, a sad look on his face.

"Your move Arthur, destroy the amulet and Merlin surely dies" Morgana hissed at him. Arthur closed his eyes, then opened them and looked at Buffy and the Doctor, before looking back at Merlin.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Merlin gave a small smile.

"I know" he replied, even as Arthur threw the Amulet to the ground. Morgana screamed and with a savage thrust, pushed the Dagger deep into Merlin's back. A moment later the Amulet hit the floor and smashed. Morgana screamed as a vicious wind whirled around her, tearing at her like knife blades. Her screams continued even as flesh was ripped from muscle, and then muscle from bone, until even the bones faded away. Slowly Arthur fell to his knees, sobbing. Behind him the Doctor was shaking his head.

"Not like this…" he muttered, as he pointed the sonic at the cuffs that held the young wizard, dropping him to the floor, where he was caught by Angel and Giles, who laid him gently down. Slowly they moved away as Willow walked over and knelt down. Looking at his closed eyes, aware her own were tear filled, across from her, Buffy was kneeling by Arthur, while the two knights both looked on, not trusting themselves to speak.

"Merlin" Willow whispered, looking at his young face. Slowly he opened his eyes, the pain shining in them.

"Hey" he said in greeting. Willow smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I need your help" she whispered, putting her hand on his wound. Merlin frowned as Willow took his free hand.

"By hecitate, queen of the night, I beseech thee, let your servant be healed, lets his wounds repair, lets his lifeforce flow" she intoned looking at the ceiling, her eyes going black. Shielded from Arthur, Merlin's own eyes glowed dully, then closed. Slowly she looked down at him, waiting, when he took a hitching breath.

"That hurt" he said softly.

"Merlin?" Arthur called from behind him. Slowly he sat up and Willow stepped away. Buffy standing, her eyes watering as Arthur went to him, then pulled him into a hug. Slowly the groups all looked at each other. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Time to go" he whispered. She looked at him and nodded.

"one request" Buffy said.

"Of course" he replied, knowing exactly what it would be.

"Can we see Camelot one last time?" she asked. He smiled at her, and gestured to the TARDIS.

"Well, its been…. What its been" said Faith looking at Thomas and Pervical.

"thank you" Thomas said, with a bow, beside him Percival doing the same, before they turned to Spike and Angel. And with nods to them, moved into the TARDIS, Dawn, Giles, willow and Xander following, Arthur helping an injured Merlin inside.

"so this is it, this is good bye" said Buffy as they all boarded the TARDIS, one last time, Buffy, and her group, Arthur and his. She looked at Arthur, Merlin, Percival and Thomas.

"It has been an adventure" Arthur said with a smile.

"Next stop, Camelot!" said the Doctor, and with a grin, set the TARDIS in motion.

Outside, Faith, Spike and Angel stepped away from it as it vanished, then Faiths eyes went wide as the Cyberleader moved

"Not yet… Doctor" said the Cyber leader as the TARDIS vanished, before it brought its fist down on to its chest, before it exploded.

"What was that about?" Faith asked aloud.

The Explosion that rocked the TARDIS threw everyone all over the place.

"What's happening?" yelled Xander, clinging onto a railing for dear life as the TARDIS spun around them.

"Time explosion!" yelled the Doctor. "At least we know what that Cyberman was doing Earlier!" he shouted, even as Arthur went hurtling past him, to be grabbed by Buffy. Percival was holding Dawn tight, while Thomas had Willow's hand, who in turn was holding Merlin's, while Giles, much like Xander, was hanging on for dear life.

"Not a good thing then!" yelled Arthur.

"Nope, no idea where we'll end up!" the Doctor shouted. "Hang on, we're materialising!" he added.

The TARDIS materialised, hurtling at speed, crashing and bouncing along the ground before it skidded to a halt on its side by a rough, grey cliff face, a moment later the door, which had thankfully landed side up opened and Arthur climbed out and down, looking around.

"This is not Camelot" Said Arthur looking around the desolate landscape.

"This isn't even Earth" replied the Doctor as Buffy climbed down next, followed by the remainder of the group. All of them looked around, noticing the two large moons in the sky.

"As faith would say, its hit the fan now" said Xander, the others nodding in agreement.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Magic of the Daleks

Part 1

"_What it that?" asked Merlin, pointing, as he hid in the shadows with Willow._

"_I have no idea" she said softly._

"_YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek said, pointing its weapon at Dawn…_

"_Welcome Doctor" said the Supreme Dalek as it turned its eyestalk to look at him. "Welcome to the new Dalek Paradigm empire" it stated, as around them, thousands of Daleks took flight._

"_Your weapons are no match for Dalek technology" stated the Red Dalek as Percival's sword clanged off of it._

"_Yeah, just noticed that" he replied as it turned to face him._


	4. Magic of the Daleks  Part 1

Merlin

Doctor Who

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Magic of the Daleks

Part 1

_Previously…._

"_Time explosion!" yelled the Doctor. "At least we know what that Cyberman was doing Earlier!" he shouted, even as Arthur went hurtling past him, to be grabbed by Buffy. Percival was holding Dawn tight, while Thomas had Willow's hand, who in turn was holding Merlin's, while Giles, much like Xander, was hanging on for dear life._

"_Not a good thing then!" yelled Arthur._

"_Nope, no idea where we'll end up!" the Doctor shouted. "Hang on, we're materialising!" he added._

_The TARDIS materialised, hurtling at speed, crashing and bouncing along the ground before it skidded to a halt on its side by a rough, grey cliff face, a moment later the door, which had thankfully landed side up opened and Arthur climbed out and down, looking around._

"_This is not Camelot" Said Arthur looking around the desolate landscape._

"_This isn't even Earth" replied the Doctor as Buffy climbed down next, followed by the remainder of the group. All of them looked around, noticing the two large moons in the sky._

"_As faith would say, its hit the fan now" said Xander, the others nodding in agreement._

Dawn stepped forwards, standing close to Buffy, who put her hand around her shoulder, comforting her, even as Arthur scanned the horizon.

"It's a wasteland" he muttered, seeing nothing but craggy rocks jutting from the ground.

"haven't you ever heard the phrase 'never judge a book by its cover'?" asked the Doctor looking at him. Arthur shook his head.

"Should I have?" he asked. The Doctor thought for a moment then grinned.

"Actually, no" he admitted, turning to the TARDIS. "Right first things first, help me set her upright please" he said. The group turned to him and together they lifted the TARDIS up onto its base, the Doctor then examining the exterior damage.

"How's it look?" asked Dawn. The Doctor frowned and shook his head.

"Not good. I'll need to cross check with the diagnostic readings inside but it looks like the Time stabilisation reactor is damaged" he said.

"But we can leave?" asked Thomas. The doctor shook his head as he looked at him.

"Well, actually we can leave, but I could never pin point us to a specific time or place, we'd just materialise somewhere else with no idea of where we were" he said.

"and that's different to now?" asked Percival as he watched the Doctor fussing with the TARDIS. The Doctor gave a tight smile and looked around.

"Well obviously we're… somewhere" he said finally.

"We're lost aren't we" said Xander.

"No, we just aren't sure of where we are… exactly"

"Ergo… lost" Xander said.

"So how do you fix it?" asked Merlin, from where he was standing next to Willow. The Doctor turned to him and then sighed.

"I can't not without the correct parts" he admitted.

"Don't you time travellers have like… AA or something?" asked Xander.

"Xander, its not like changing a tire, this requires finesse, and a Time stabilization reactor" he replied, turning around to see the moons slowly dropping on the horizon, but no sing of a sun rising.

"Well, there's not a lot to be done out here, I'll see if I can cobble something together inside" he said cheerfully, before entering the TARDIS, the others following him.

Inside, he watched as Arthur, Percival and Thomas vanished up the stairs, while Buffy and her friends slowly walked around the now quiet console. Merlin stayed by the door, looking outside.

"Willow would you and Dawn mind seeing if there is anything to eat In the kitchen please? I'm sure we're all a bit peckish" The Doctor said looking up at them. Dawn frowned, but willow caught on straight away, Dawn was scared, even though she wouldn't admit it, so something to take her mind off the situation was a good thing, even something simple.

"Sure" willow replied, then frowned.

"Down two levels, across the corridor, first intersection on the right and it's the first set of doors on the left." He said. Willow blinked and then slowly nodded.

"If we're not back in a day or so, then we got lost" she said, leading Dawn out of the room, even as Arthur, Percival and Thomas re-entered having put their armour back on, the Doctor watched as Percival and Thomas left the TARDIS and Arthur joined Buffy, Xander and Giles.

"What are Percy and Tom doing?" asked Buffy, looking at Arthur.

"What's a Percy?" asked Arthur. Buffy sighed and smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, Percival and Thomas" she amended.

"oh, standing guard" he replied.

"Out there?" asked Xander.

"We'll they're not standing in here are they" Arthur said looking at him.

"Hey, no need to get snarky" Buffy said, stepping forwards slightly. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"I apologise Xander, this situation is… very strange to me" he said. Xander shook his head.

"Hey, its no big, this situation is strange to all of us" he replied, watching as Merlin walked out of the TARDIS.

"Is… he okay?" asked Buffy. Arthur turned to her and nodded.

"When we go into battle, Merlin busies himself helping the knights get ready, or making food, its how he deals, he's probably just seeing if there's anything the knights want" he said. Buffy nodded, feeling slightly sorry for the hidden sorcerer in a way.

"Just make sure none of them go too far" said the Doctor looking over at them. "Scans have just picked something up out there" he said.

"Which means?" asked Arthur.

"Which means we're not alone" he said. The group looked at each other and Xander stepped forwards.

"I'll tell em" he said. Arthur looked at him gratefully, and watched him walk out.

"do you think we'll see Camelot again?" Merlin asked standing next to Thomas and Percival as they stood, swords dug into the ground, surveying the land.

"Yes" said Percival, and beside him, Thomas nodded, both turning as Xander walked up to join them.

"Hi guys, anything interesting?" he asked amiably.

"Rocks.. rocks… dust… rocks… more… more rocks" Thomas said, drawing a grin from Percival and Merlin. Xander nodded and looked around.

"Yeah, well, just be careful, the Doctors thingymabob in there is picking something up" Xander told them. They nodded and then spread to about ten feet apart. Xander stood by Merlin who was watching the alien landscape with interest.

"Hey, Merlin" he said gently. Merlin looked over at him "About, what I did when I was a Cyberman… you know I'm really a good guy right" he said. Merlin frowned and nodded.

"I never said you weren't, that was that Cyberman you, not the you.. you" he said, blinking. "That is right isn't it?" he asked. Xander grinned and nodded.

"Yep, that's right" he said, turning as Willow and Dawn walked out with a tray of drinks.

"We have tea, coffee, and ooo Hot Chocolate" said Willow with a grin.

"Coffee? Chocolate?" asked Merlin.

"You've seriously never had hot chocolate?" asked Dawn looking at him. Merlin slowly shook his head. "You gotta try it, it's the best, we don't got any marsh mellows though" she said almost wistfully. Willow winked at Xander and Merlin and waved her hand over the drink, small pieces of marsh mellow appearing in it.

"cool" said Dawn with a grin, holding the cup out to Merlin.

"go on, try it" she said. Merlin frowned and took the drink and with a hesitant grin sipped at it, then his smile became natural.

"This is delicious" he said. Dawn looked at Willow and smiled.

"See, I knew he'd like it" she said.

"Okay, point to Dawn" Willow said.

"What?" asked Merlin.

"Nothing, we just wondered if you would like it or not" Dawn said. Willow and Xander chuckled, Xander taking a coffee, while the girls moved towards each of the knights.

"Willow?" asked Thomas, as she approached.

"Just bringing a drink" she said, handing it to him.

"Thank you" he said taking it.

"Its coffee, so I'm not sure if you'd ever had it before" she said. Thomas shook his head and sipped at it, licking his lips afterwards.

"A strange tasting brew" he said, causing Willow to chuckle.

"Its an acquired taste usually, but it's warm" she said.

"thank you" he replied, sipping at it again. Willow nodded and turned away, when Thomas put his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope I'm not imposing" he said.

"What?" she asked, confused. Thomas inclined his head towards Merlin, and spoke in a whisper.

"Merlin, he has never had a chance to spend much time with someone like himself, at least not someone who wasn't about to be executed" he added. Willow smiled and nodded.

"It would be my honour" she replied. Thomas smiled at her, and gave a slight nod. Willow turned away and walked back to the TARDIS where Merlin had just gone inside. Dawn was still over with Percival, chatting away, and away by the looks of it, and Xander was lost in his own thoughts, standing where he had been talking to Merlin moments earlier.

Inside the TARDIS, Merlin had joined Arthur, Buffy and Giles, who were talking quietly. At the Console the Doctor was banging away at something, every so often looking at the blip that was showing up on the sensors.

"Any idea what it is?" asked Willow, startling him.

"None, I'm afraid, but it may be a simple by product of the damage to the TARDIS" he said. Willow nodded and then whispered.

"You can fix it right?" she asked, slowly he looked at her and shook his head softly.

"Not without a Time Stabilizer, no. The Cybermen knew exactly what they were doing when they sabotaged the TARDIS" he whispered. Willow nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No blames you, you do realise that" she said.

"But I should have checked" he said.

"We all have our demons to bare Doctor, you were simply trying to help us" Arthur said speaking up, the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

"It's true, if you hadn't helped, Camelot would be Gone and earth would be a Cyberman paradise" Buffy said. The Doctor looked at them, feeling eternally grateful to them. _Blip. Blip blipblip __blipblilpbliplblipblipblip _the sound caused everyone to look around, except the Doctor who span towards the monitor.

"It's moving.. and its moving fast!" he shouted.

"Where?" asked Giles.

"Here" he replied, as a moment later they heard Dawn screaming from outside and both knights shouting one name.

"XANDER!" the group rushed to the door way, where the knights and Dawn were standing over a quickly filling hole in the ground.

"Get inside now!" the Doctor yelled at them, even as from the console behind them the _blip_ noise began to get faster. The three of them, Dawn, Percival and Thomas all ran for the TARDIS, leaping in just as a metal vine like protrusion shot from the ground whipping around in the air, before suddenly going back under, a moment later the _blip_ nose stopped.

"What happened?" asked Buffy looking at them.

"We felt something move under out feet" said Percival gesturing to Dawn. "Then there was a sucking sound and when we turned around we saw Xander being dragged under the ground" She finished.

"I tried to get to him, but it was over so quickly" Thomas said. Buffy looked at them and nodded, then turned to the Doctor.

"Ideas?" she asked.

"Not a clue" he said truthfully, running back to the console, examining the console, then frowning.

"What is it?" asked Merlin.

"Nothing. And that's the problem.. I have no idea if its gone or is just inert" he stated.

"So, we could step out there and be taken away?" asked Willow. The Doctor nodded.

"What about Xander?" asked Buffy, the Doctor merle looked at her.

Xander landed on a hard metal floor, the thing that had sucked him down, whipping away at speed. Slowly he got to his knees, his eyes adjusting to the gloom. He looked for some kind of support and found leverage on a bulky metal section of wall. It was a red in colour he could see now, and covered in spots. Ignoring those he hauled himself up past the metal tube and the plunger like thing until he was standing.

"Just great" he muttered.

"You will come with me" the voice, metallic, harsh, hurt his ears to listen to it, but now he realised that the thing he had used to help him stand wasn't a part of the wall at all. It was about six feet tall, its 'ears' lit up when it spoke, and the tube thing was pointed at him in a dangerous way.

"Move!" it said, turning. Xander held up his hands.

"I come in peace?" he offered.

"Daleks do not make peace. Daleks conquer" it said. "Move… MOVE!" it repeated.

"Worth a try I suppose" he muttered as he set off down the corridor. He was led for what seemed like miles, down a gently sloping metal path, until finally, he emerged into a brightly lit room, squinting his eyes at the bright light. Slowly he looked around, making out the shapes of several other Daleks in the room with him. There were more red ones, a few Blue ones, one yellow and one orange one.

"I have one of the travellers from the TARDIS" his kidnapper announced.

"Inform the supreme Dalek" said the Yellow one.

"I obey" it replied gliding away. The Orange Dalek moved over to him, using its plunger to scan through his pockets.

"No weaponry detected" it announced, then moved away, its dome head turning to face Xander.

"Stay where you are or you will be exterminated" it announced.

"Whatever you say" Xander replied.

It was about ten minutes later when a door at the far end of the room whooshed open and his kidnapper returned, this time with a white Dalek, who moved immediately over to Xander.

"You are from the TARDIS" it questioned.

"Not intentionally, ya see, we were going to Camelot and-"

"The Doctor, he is here?" it said interrupting him.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"The Time Lord who's machine you arrived here in" it stated, moving its gun arm up to face him.

"Oh… him, yep he's here" Xander said. The White Dalek turned away from him then, looking over at the Blue Dalek.

"Put base on alert, send out patrols" it ordered.

"I Obey" the Blue one replied, turning away.

"you're just like the Cybermen, your terrified of him" Xander muttered.

"Daleks fear nothing, we are the superior species" said another of the Red Daleks.

"Shall we exterminate the prisoner?" asked his kidnapper.

"No. The Doctor will eventually come looking for him, he and any allies will be turned to the Dalek cause. Prepare this human for mind conversion, he shall be our test subject" the Supreme Dalek announced.

"Hey, wait one damned second, don't I have to sign a consent form or something?" Xander said.

"There is no consent form, you will undergo the procedure or you will be exterminated" it told him, even as a Blue Dalek moved up behind Xander and began shoving him forwards.

"well, we can't stay here forever, sooner or later someone will have to go out there" said Arthur looking around the group.

"He's right, those metal vine thingy's mean technology, maybe if we find where they're coming from then we might be able to find some doodah to replace the damaged part" said Buffy, who was standing next to him.

"No.. NO NO NO!" said the Doctor emphatically. "You have to understand I want to save Xander as much as the rest of you, but we have no idea of what's out there, of who's behind this" he said.

"Doctor" Merlin said softly, causing everyone to look at him. "We're not exactly going to find out who's behind this standing in here" he said.

"He's right" agreed Percival.

"fine, so who goes out there?" he asked, then shouted as Merlin ran out the door stopping about seven foot away.

"Merlin! Get back in here!" the Doctor yelled at him.

"See, it's perfectly safe" Merlin said looking back at him. The Doctor frowned and then pulled out his sonic screwdriver, waving it around. Slowly he stepped out, Arthur stomping out after him and grabbing Merlin.

"That was a stupid thing to do" he said. Merlin shrugged.

"It got the job done" he replied.

"you really are a prat sometimes Merlin" Arthur said shaking his head. "But a brave one, I'll give you that"

"Wow, that was almost a compliment" Merlin said looking at him as Willow walked over to them.

"It seems safe enough now" she said, which was when the ground exploded upwards, one of the metal vines grabbing Arthur and pulling him under, as another one grabbed for Giles, and pulled him down.

"Sire!" yelled Percival and Thomas running over to help Merlin who was holding Arthurs arm as tightly as he could, while Dawn and buffy did the same for Giles.

"These things are strong" said Buffy through gritted teeth, which was when another two exploded from the ground, Grabbing Buffy and the Doctor. A moment later they were gone.

"Back inside!" yelled Willow running for the TARDIS when another vive exploded in front of her. Willow screamed and fell back, Merlin pulling her out of the way. It whipped down just missing her, before going back under.

"Get on the rocks!" yelled Thomas, from where he was, standing on a large flat rocky surface. Percival and Dawn in the TARDIS, looking out. Merlin and Willow wasted no time and crawled up onto another rocky surface, looking about as the whole area went silent. Thomas, sword drawn turning around on the spot.

"Are they gone?" asked Dawn quietly, and as if in answer, the TARDIS began to rock.

"no!" yelled Percival, pulling her from its protection and onto the same rock as Thomas, turning in time to see the TARDIS sucked under the ground. The two groups, Willow and Merlin, Thomas, Dawn and Percival looked at each other, then back to the spot where the TARDIS had been.

Arthur, Buffy the Doctor and Giles slowly got to their feet, and looked around the brightly lit, but almost empty room.

"Hey guy's, bout time you lot got here" said a familiar voice.

"Xander!" said Buffy with relief, stopping short when he held up an evil looking gun.

"Xander, what are you doing?" she asked. Xander smiled and cocked his head.

"The word around here… Exterminate" he said with a grin as the tunnel lit up and several Daleks moved into the corridor behind him. A white one gliding forwards.

"Doctor" it said moving to the Time Lord.

"What are they?" asked Arthur, eyes wide as several more moved up the tunnel behind them.

"Daleks" he replied softly, around them, the walls shifted downwards into the floor, exposing before them a horrifying vista.

"Welcome Doctor" said the Supreme Dalek as it turned its eyestalk to look at him. "Welcome to the new Dalek Paradigm empire" it stated, as around them, thousands of Daleks took flight.

"How many times do I have to defeat you" the Doctor snarled.

"This is no defeat Doctor, this is victory. Victory for the Dalek empire" the Supreme Dalek replied.

"Soon you, will be like the other human. Our willing slaves" it stated, even as, from above a familiar blue box fell from the ceiling to land several feet away.

"We have your TARDIS, we have you"

"If our friends have been hurt, you.. will.. pay" stated Buffy. It looked at her.

"The companions. Your greatest asset, your ultimate weakness" it replied, turning its eye stalk back to the Doctor.

"The knight will go first" it said, turning away, Xander walking up to Arthur and grabbing him roughly.

"You can't!" yelled the Doctor, but stopped as several red Daleks moved in around him.

"Take him to the Mind conversion chamber" it ordered. Xander nodded and pulled Arthur away, who was fighting every step.

"Cease your struggles" said a blue Dalek. "We know of your companions on the surface, you will obey the Daleks or they will be exterminated" it continued. Arthur glanced at it, then at Xander, who looked on obliviously, and slowly Arthur stopped struggling.

"Take the other prisoners to the holding cell, and remove the Doctors Sonic Probe" said a yellow one.

"I told you before.. That's Screwdriver" the Doctor said defiantly. "Don't worry Arthur! Xander! We'll get you out of this, I promise!" the Doctor yelled as Arthur was led away from the group, below the flying Daleks, before the others were led away.

"What of the humans on the surface?" asked the yellow Dalek, once they had been removed. The Supreme Dalek looked at it.

"They are of no consequence. Exterminate them" it ordered. The Yellow Dalek turned and glided away, towards the tunnel.

Merlin and Willow had managed to climb further up the rocky outcropping they had found shelter on, and were looking out over the landscape. Suddenly Merlin tensed, pulling Willow back, she followed his Gaze to see a yellow pepper pot looking thing gliding gracefully towards the other group.

"What it that?" asked Merlin, pointing, as he hid in the shadows with Willow.

"I have no idea" she said softly, as they followed its progress, and realising that in about ten seconds it would see Dawn and the two knights.

"we have to Warn them" Merlin said, even as it came into view, the Knights seeing it and grabbing their weapons.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek said, pointing its weapon at Dawn, and she screeched, falling back, even as Percival brought his sword around with a roar.

"Your weapons are no match for Dalek technology" stated the Yellow Dalek as Percival's sword clanged off of it.

"Yeah, just noticed that" he replied as it turned to face him.

"What about this!" Thomas yelled, chopping down on its eyestalk. There was a shower of sparks and the eye stalk clanged off onto the dirt, bouncing a couple of times.

"Vision impared" the Dalek said, turning around, firing energy beams from its gun. "Exterminate.. EXTERMINATE!" it screamed, then turning suddenly, knocked Dawn flying off the rocky safe spot to land hard on the ground. Behind her one of the metal vines shot upwards.

"DAWN!" yelled Willow, then stopped as she was quickly, magically pulled out of the way, the vine crashing down, catching the enraged Dalek, which exploded in a vicious explosion of metal, plastics and biological components. Dawn stood quickly and ran back to the spot where the knights were standing. Willow looked over at Merlin who smiled gently.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"No problem" he replied, then frowned, pointing at the vine which was laying useless on the ground.

"what happened to it?" he asked aloud.

"No idea, must have shorted out when it hit… whatever that thing was" she said.

"Cool" he replied, before he sensed something behind him. Slowly he turned, to see, rising above their hiding place, an army of Daleks flying towards the two groups.

"RUN!" he yelled, pulling Willow with him, on the rocks below the two knights and Dawn running in the opposite direction.

"Exterminate… Exterminate… EXTERMINATE!" came the cries as the heavens opened up with laser blasts, one hitting a rocky outcropping, sending a shower of rocks everywhere, before with a final blast, Willow and Merlin were knocked flying.

"WILLOW!" screamed Dawn, even as Percival pulled her away, more Daleks following them…

To be continued…


	5. Magic of the Daleks Part 2

Merlin

Doctor Who

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Magic of the Daleks

Part 2

They were dead, Willow and Merlin, killed by the flying robots who even now chased her, Thomas and Percival, who had taken her sister and their other friends who knew where. But Willow and Merlin, they were dead, the thought, repeating itself in her head like a mantra.

"Exterminate!" the harsh metallic cry issued above her, and Dawn screamed as the ground to her right exploded where it's energy beam had missed her.

"In here!" yelled Percival heading for a cave entrance over to their left. The three of them ran, ran like they never had, the ground exploding around them, then they were in, and not a moment too soon as behind them the entrance caved in from the assault of several laser blasts. Slowly coughing, they got to their knees, looking around, their faces covered in dirt. Slowly Thomas stood, squinting in the darkness, before he looked down at Dawn.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Dawn stood and shook her head.

"no, I'm fine" she said. Thomas nodded and went to Percival, who, although sitting up, hadn't yet stood up.

"Percival?" he asked, kneeling down, then frowning seeing the large but across the back of the mans leg. Painful, but not life threatening.

"I'll live" the big man replied. Thomas nodded and then began checking the wound on Percival's leg.

"We need to bandage it at least" he said, as he tore a strip of fabric from the arm of his own shirt, under the armour.

"Here, let me help" said Dawn, kneeling down. Thomas glanced at her and nodded.

"Buffy made me learn first aid, says you never know when you're going to have to patch someone up" Dawn explained, as she expertly tied the bandage around Percival's leg. The knight's watching in silence.

Outside the cave, back near where the TARDIS had been stolen, the Daleks moved into a circle around the unmoving forms of Willow and Merlin.

"They still live" announced one of them.

"They are to be exterminated" replied another.

"Negative. Bio scans indicate abnormality within DNA structure, Dalek supreme has commanded they are to be examined while alive" the first one replied, turning away, beneath the two unconscious people, the metal vines gently wrapped themselves around them and pulled them under.

In the Dalek mind conversation chamber, Arthur had been strapped to a metal device, a bright light above him, and what liked like a metal tube pointing directly at him. A Dalek moved around him, examining various monitors and read outs, while Xander stood in the door way, watching the proceedings impassively. Finally the Dalek turned to Arthur.

"Scans complete, readings suggest basic understanding of technology, you will now undergo the mind conversion procedure" it announced.

"Do your worst, I have no fear of soulless machines like you" Arthur sneered. The Daleks eye stalk glanced down at him, even as it moved away. Around the room a low humming started up, rising in pitch. At the door Xander tilted his head, listening to unheard instructions, before he turned away and walked out. The Dalek ignored him, and Arthur watched as a blue beam shot from the end of the meat tube, touching his forehead, and then Arthur began to scream.

In their cell Buffy looked up, hearing Arthur's screaming, looking to The Doctor and Giles.

"What are they doing to him?" she demanded, her anger rising.

"Mind conversion, very messy and very painful" said the Doctor sadly. Giles stood up and went to stand by Buffy.

"Surely we can do something?" asked Giles.

"I'm working on it" the Doctor said, frowning as Xander walked past them. Buffy and Giles watching.

"Is that what happened to Xander?" asked Buffy softly.

"I'm afraid so" the Doctor replied, then leant forwards. "No…" he whispered.

"What?" demanded Buffy, running up next to him, her eyes going wide as she watched Xander walking back past, two Daleks with him, and on the floor being dragged, the Forms of Willow and Merlin.

"no.. YOU SAID THEY'D BE SAFE!" Screamed Buffy. A Dalek turned to look at her.

"We lied" it stated.

"And the others?" demanded the Doctor.

"They have been exterminated" it answered. Buffy fell back, Giles catching her, even as the Doctor slammed the palms of his hands on the energy wall. A moment later the White Supreme Dalek glided into view, Arthur behind him, his expression like Xander's.

"Take these two to the processing centre" it ordered.

"We obey" Arthur and Xander replied blankly.

"No… please no" muttered the Doctor, even as the Supreme Dalek looked over at their prison.

"Bring the Girl" it ordered, and two Daleks moved forwards, the small energy charged door opening.

"You will not harm her" sneered Giles. The Dalek looked at him.

"Stand aside or you will be Exterminated" it ordered.

"Over my dead body" Giles whispered angrily.

"Giles, don't be a hero" said the Doctor quietly. Giles looked at him.

"I don't think so. I refuse to be commanded by a trigger happy pepper pot!" Giles roared. A moment later, the sound of a laser discharge filled the air and Giles yelled, falling back in pain, clutching his leg.

"That was your only warning" stated the Dalek as it moved into the room behind Buffy, who still stared into space. It pushed her forwards, and out of the cell. The Supreme Dalek watched them, then turned back to the cell as the door closed.

"I will destroy you" the Doctor promised. It continued to look at him, before it turned, moving away. The Doctor watched it glide away, then turned to Giles, who was holding his leg, grimacing in pain.

In the cave, Percival had recovered enough to help Thomas slowly move the fallen rocks, Dawn doing what she could to help.

"Is this really a good idea?" asked Dawn, looking at them. "I mean, they could still be out there, right?" she said.

"Dawn, we have two choices, suffocate in here, or take our chances out there" Percival said gently. Then he smiled at her.

"Besides, you want to see your sister right? We can't very well rescue them from in here" he added. Dawn looked at him, then slowly nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?" she asked, determined.

"Hold up" said Thomas suddenly, reaching forwards. He grinned and looked at them.

"I'm through" he said.

"Yes" hissed Percival, with a grin of his own.

"so do we have a plan?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah. We rescue everyone and get away from this place" said Thomas. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like that's gonna work" she said.

"You have a better idea?" asked Percival, this time it was Dawn's turn to grin.

"As a matter of fact, I do" she said proudly. The two knights looked at each other, then back at Dawn.

"Let's hear it" Percival said.

Willow woke up, slowly sitting up, rubbing her head, looking around.

"Do not attempt to leave" said a voice across from her. She looked up to see Xander there.

"Xander!" she said happily, running over to embrace him. When he didn't return it, she stepped back. "Xander? What's wrong?" she asked.

"You are to be processed" he replied, flatly.

"Processed? What do you mean?" she asked. Xander pointed to the window behind her, and she turned and looked down, seeing Merlin, wide awake, strapped to a hideous looking device. A Dalek moving around the room.

"Your DNA and that of the other survivor differs to Human DNA, you are to both be processed" Xander told her from the doorway.

"Xander, you know this is wrong, please you know this" she said, not daring to look back.

"There is no wrong, there is only Dalek supremacy" he replied. Willow put her hand to the glass, looking down at Merlin, not trusting herself to speak at the moment.

"What are you doing to me?" asked Merlin, watching as the Dalek moved past him. He'd learned what they were called, when he'd woken up while being strapped into this machine by Arthur of all people. Arthur who now stood off to the side, watching, but not comprehending.

"You are to be processed" the Dalek replied.

"See, now I don't like the sound of that" Merlin said, watching it. "Can't we play the 'let's let Merlin escape' game?" he asked.

"Daleks have no need for games" it replied, before moving over to a console, and checking, before turning back.

"We are ready to proceed" it announced, it turned back, and used the plunger device to turn a switch. It turned back to move out of the way, even as a piece of equipment moved into position from the side of the room.

"_Sendrai" _Merlin whispered, the machinery approaching him stopped moving, returning to the recess in the wall. The Dalek looked at it, then the console, then moved back over to it, turning the switch again, and moving away. Again the machinery began to move out from the side of the room.

"_Sendrai"_ Merlin whispered again, and again the Machinery returned to its position, the Dalek turned again and moved back to the switch, which it turned again, it turned away,

"_Sendrai"_

The Dalek whirled back around, moving the switch. It turned its eyestalk to Merlin, who looked at the ceiling and started to whistle. Slowly it turned back to the switch and turned it.

"_Sendrai"_

"Cease this interference!" ordered the Dalek, moving over to him.

"What? I'm just lying here" Merlin protested.

"You talk and the machinery malfunctions" it stated.

"Oh, you mean when I say _Sendrai" _Merlin said, there was a whir and the machinery shot out from the wall, knocking the Dalek into the console, where it began to fry.

"Oh, sorry bout that" Merlin said as the grips holding him opened. He got to his feet and looked around, and headed for the door, when Arthur stepped in front of him, holding a dangerous looking weapon.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"Return to the device" Arthur said.

"You wouldn't kill me, these things want me for something" he said.

"This is true" said the voice of the Supreme Dalek from the speaker system. And Merlin watched in Horror as Arthur turned the weapon on himself.

"We do not however, require him" the Supreme Dalek announced. "Return to the processing device and he will not die" it continued. Slowly Merlin looked at him, then turned and walked back to the table, turning at the last moment.

"_Cal'Rogga!"_ he said, reaching out with his hand, and literally pulling the weapon from Arthur's hands. Arthur advanced on him, slowly, hands outstretched.

Merlin backed up, when someone grabbed him from behind. He whirled around to see Buffy looking at him with the same glazed look. Then she head butted him, and he didn't see much of anything anymore.

"No… not Buffy" said Willow softly, as the Window's went dark. Slowly she turned back to Xander, who still stood in the door of the cell, before he moved aside and a White Robot moved in.

"So you're a Dalek?" she stated.

"Correct" it replied.

"I'll stop you, you do know that?" she said

"I would not be so hasty, we still have the Doctor and the other human man" it said. "You will cooperate or they will die" it stated.

"Like my friends on the surface?" she demanded.

"Yes" it said. Willow shook her head.

"you lie" she said. The Dalek Supreme turned to the wall, and turned a switch indented into it. A large screen folded out from the wall, showing the area by the cave, and Dawn, Thomas and Percival running towards it. A moment later A Dalek flew into view, blasting out, followed by several other blasts, until only a pile of rocks remained where Dawn and the others had been standing. Slowly it turned back to Willow, the screen folding back again.

"Do not doubt the power of the Daleks" it said, before it turned away from her, and glided out, Xander taking up his position by the door, Willow slid down onto the floor, by the window, then clenched her eyes tight shut as from the processing room Merlin began to scream.

Dawn, Percival and Thomas moved out of the cave, looking around, before slowly stepping forwards.

"I hope to god this works" Dawn muttered.

"It'll work, we get taken to their base, you get medieval on their asses and we rescue our friends" Dawn said. A moment later, three of the metal vines shot from the ground, wrapping around them, before they were pulled under, into a dark tunnel. All three landed in a heap, but got up quickly.

"You are to be exterminated" said a voice from behind them.

"Exterminate this" said Percival, thrusting his sword into the nesh beneath the Daleks domed head. It jutted out the other side, with a shower of sparks and the Dalek began to shake before a puff of smoke issued from within it and it fell still.

"One down, twenty gazillion to go" said Dawn happily, before she pulled the plunger from the remains of the Dalek.

"This might take a while then" said Thomas, as he began to creep up the tunnel, the other two falling in behind him.

The Doctor looked up as The supreme Dalek glided towards the cage, behind the Doctor, Giles stood and watched as Buffy and Arthur moved in just behind it.

"Doctor" it said.

"That's me" he replied through narrowed eyes.

"Your time has come, now the ultimate victory for the Daleks, and the ultimate humiliation for you" it said. "Now you will serve the Daleks" it explained as the door opened, and buffy and Arthur roughly grabbed him, dragging him away. Giles moved to the cage door, which closed.

"You will be dealt with soon" said the Supreme Dalek, looking at him from the other side of the cage, before it turned and moved off.

They followed the tunnel for ages, until finally they found a well lit room ahead. The two knights looked at each other, then crept forwards, glancing into the room. It was empty, no Daleks, none of their friends.

"Now where?" asked Percival, looking around. A second later a door slid open and a Dalek glided in.

"Halt!" it ordered on seeing them, bringing its weapon to bare on them.

"Sorry, in a rush" said Percival leaping forwards, even as Thomas sliced his sword downwards, knocking the Daleks aim off, and Percival repeating his actions in the tunnel, this time however he must have hit something important as the Dalek exploded. Slowly they backed away, and looked at the way it had come, the only way open.

"I guess we go this way" said Dawn.

Willow looked up as the Dalek guarding her moved out of the door way, Xander appearing a moment later, carrying Merlin into the room and putting him down. She ran to him and knelt down, he was pale, but he was alive.

"Oh my goddess.. what have they done" she whispered.

"Take the female to the processing chamber" the Dalek on guard ordered, And Willow found herself being gripped tightly by Xander, and dragged away, fighting every step.

"Struggle and he will die" the Dalek said, turning and pointing its weapon at Merlin. Willow looked at him, then at the Dalek, but her struggles ceased, she was led down two long corridors, pausing only briefly to see the Doctor being led up towards them by Buffy, Arthur and the White Dalek.

"Willow?" asked the Doctor with relief.

"Doctor, what's happened to them?" Willow called.

"I'm about to find out, first hand" he replied cheerfully. "you?" he asked.

"About to be processed, like poor Merlin was" she said. The doctor nodded and winked at her.

"Let me know how that goes for you" he said.

"Yeah, and you" she replied as the two groups past each other. Suddenly around them the lights began to flash and an alarm sounded, and the walls slipped down to reveal the vast Dalek base. They were no longer in a corridor, but on a walkway, high above the ground.

"Explain nature of alert!" shouted the Supreme Dalek.

"Intruders have been detected" came the reply.

"Impossible" the Supreme Dalek said. "who would dare face the might of the Daleks!" he demanded. Willow looked at the Doctor who was smiling. There was the sound of something exploding, and then silence for several moments.

"Answer.. Answer!" ordered the Supreme Dalek.

"That would be us" said Thomas's voice over the system.

"All Dalek units find the intruders exterminate them… exterminate… EXTERMINATE!" he ordered, even as he pushed the Doctor forwards, and into the mind processor room.

Merlin slowly sat up, aware of the Dalek looking off down the corridor. Slowly he stood, magical energy crackling around his hands.

"Now I _am_ pissed" Merlin yelled. The Red Dalek guard turned to face him, only to be blown to pieces my Merlin's magical assault. Feeling nothing but fury, Merlin stepped past the remains and out into the corridor.

"Halt or you will be exter-" _BOOM._

The Dalek Supreme turned its domed head back towards the processing holding area.

"What is this? What is happening?" it demanded.

"Just a little magic" stated the Doctor, as a moment later Merlin rounded the corner. Energy crackling around him, visible for all to see. The supreme Dalek, suddenly moved backwards, off the small bridge, taking flight.

"Exterminate him!" he ordered. As one Buffy, Xander and Arthur raised their Dalek weapons. The Doctor grabbed Willow and pulled her to the floor.

"_Cal'Rogga!" _Merlin roared as the three weapons we're pulled from their hands. The three advanced on him, when suddenly Willow stood up, her eyes black, she backed up to where Merlin was standing, and looked at him, then took his hand, he smiled at her briefly.

"_SIMTAE!" _they both yelled, and a blast of energy exploded from them knocking their three friends to the ground, and sending the Supreme Dalek spinning away. It recovered, and advanced on them, even as behind it, hundreds of others did the same.

"Enough of this… you will be exterminated now!" it roared.

"Hey you!" said a voice to their left. The supreme turned its domed head to see Percival, Thomas and Dawn by a bank of switches in the control room.

"what happens if you press this?" asked Thomas, slamming his sword into a console. Sparks erupted and Buffy, Arthur and Xander screamed, falling to their knees, before they looked up groggily.

"Halt!" the supreme Dalek ordered, turning to face the control room even as from below it, three magically held Dalek assault rifles began to shoot, Daleks exploded around the supreme Dalek and it slowly turned back to face the Doctor.

"This is not over Doctor!" it said.

"Oh it really is, you just don't know it" he replied.

"Emergency Shift!" yelled the Supreme, before it vanished, around it, other Daleks doing the same.

"Dawn!" called the Doctor standing, looking over at the control room.

"Here!" she called out.

"there should be a series of nine slots, on a large console, one above the other!" he yelled.

"Got it!" she called down.

"Turn them all clockwise!" he said, as behind him Xander, Buffy and Arthur found their feet.

"Okay…" she called back. Then shouted down to him. "Done!"

"Thirty relms to self-destruct" announced a Dalek voice around them.

"Yes!" said the Doctor in short lived triumph, as the whole base began to rumble. The group looked out as across from them, domes in the roof began to open, dirt and rocks cascading downwards, even as from below Dalek Saucers began to rise, going out into space.

"Twenty five Relms to self destruct" came the voice again.

"We need to go, now" said Arthur, pulling the Doctor away from the view of the launching saucers.

"Die well doctor!" boomed the Supremes voice over the speakers. "The Daleks have the DNA of the boy, we shall use that the create the ultimate weapon, the ultimate Dalek tool" it announced.

"I will hunt you down!" the Doctor yelled.

"Yes, and you will fail" it replied, before the saucers began to blur, before shooting off across the stars.

"Twenty Relms to self-destruct"

"Doctor, move!" said Buffy grabbing him. And together they all ran.

"Doctor?" asked Giles as he rounded a corner.

"Yes that me, explanations later, TARDIS now" he said. Suddenly Merlin screeched to a halt.

"Doctor, the TARDIS, you need to repair it right?" he asked.

"Oh poop" the Doctor said, slapping his head, then he looked up.

"Dawn, Percival, Thomas, anyone there?" he called out.

"Here!" came Dawns voice.

"I need you to look around the control room, there should be something like a metal cylinder, about a foot long, it'll be in a recess somewhere" he said.

"Ermm, does it have blinking green and yellow lights?" asked Percival.

"Yep that's it!"

"Thomas put his sword through it" Percival said.

"Well it looked important!" Thomas snapped.

"Never mind, just bring it to the TARDIS" the Doctor said.

"Okay, be there soon" she replied, the Group looked at each other, and then continued to run, eventually reaching the spot where the TARDIS had been dropped earlier.

"Ten Relms to Self-destruct" came the voice as they rushed on board her. Buffy and Arthur waiting by the door.

"Where are they?" demanded Buffy, looking out.

"they'll be here" the Doctor said.

"They'd better be, or this will be the worst rescue in history" said Giles.

"They'll be here" the Doctor repeated.

"Five Relms to Self-destruct"

"Anyone have a plan B?" asked Xander, joining Buffy and Arthur at the door.

"There!" said Arthur pointing as Dawn appeared running towards them, into the waiting arms of her sister. A second later Percival and Thomas running in as well.

"And we're gone!" yelled the Doctor setting the TARDIS in flight. As it vanished, the base exploded.

"So now what? We still need to Fix the TARDIS" said Xander.

"When we land again, I can effect repairs" the Doctor said.

"Doctor, this is yours I believe" said Percival, tossing the Sonic screwdriver to him. The Doctor caught it, grinning, then he looked up at Thomas, Percival and Dawn.

"How'd you manage to get past the Daleks?" he asked. The others in the room turned to look at them.

"Dawn came up with the plan to get into the base" said Percival. Buffy smiled and put her hand on Dawns shoulder.

"It was nothing" she said, embarrassed, "those two dealt with the Daleks" she said.

"Oh? How?" asked Arthur, looking at them. It was the knight's turn to shrug.

"I believe the Term is…" said Thomas, looking at Percival, who grinned.

"We went Medieval on their asses" they both said. Giles suddenly blurted out a laugh, which was joined by the others.

"Where did you learn that speech?" asked Arthur looking at them.

"Dawn" Percival said, Arthur shook his head, then started laughing. Across from them, the Doctor shook his head and smiled, even as Merlin approached.

"Doctor, what did it mean? My DNA? What's that?" he asked. The Doctor looked at him.

"It means my young friend, the chase is on" The Doctor said, around him the room fell silent.

"What's so important about him?" asked Arthur.

"He survived a Dalek extermination, that is not possible" said the Doctor turning to him.

"How?" asked Arthur, looking at Merlin.

"They said something about my DNA, whatever that is" Merlin said.

"His genetic make up, if they unlock it, they could make a race of Daleks impervious to their weaponry" the Doctor lied.

"I take it this means we're off after them then" said Buffy.

"I'll repair the TARDIS and drop you all off first" said the Doctor.

"don't think so, we're all in this, together" said Arthur stepping Forwards. Buffy at his side, nodding.

"the family that slays together stays together" Buffy said.

"Besides, you saw how many ships there were" said Giles. The Doctor looked at them, then smiled.

"Then let's get the TARDIS repaired" said the Doctor.

"And then?" asked Dawn. The Doctor looked at her.

"Then it's Dalek season" he said with a grin.

To Be Continued….


	6. Magic of the Daleks Part 3

Merlin

Doctor Who

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Magic of the Daleks Part 3

"_Doctor, what did it mean? My DNA? What's that?" Merlin asked. The Doctor looked at him._

"_It means my young friend, the chase is on" The Doctor said, around him the room fell silent._

"_What's so important about him?" asked Arthur._

"_He survived a Dalek extermination, that is not possible" said the Doctor turning to him._

"_How?" asked Arthur, looking at Merlin._

"_They said something about my DNA, whatever that is" Merlin said._

"_His genetic make up, if they unlock it, they could make a race of Daleks impervious to their weaponry" the Doctor lied._

"_I take it this means we're off after them then" said Buffy._

"_I'll repair the TARDIS and drop you all off first" said the Doctor._

"_don't think so, we're all in this, together" said Arthur stepping Forwards. Buffy at his side, nodding._

"_the family that slays together stays together" Buffy said._

"_Besides, you saw how many ships there were" said Giles. The Doctor looked at them, then smiled._

"_Then let's get the TARDIS repaired" said the Doctor._

"_And then?" asked Dawn. The Doctor looked at her._

"_Then it's Dalek season" he said with a grin._

To say the ride had been rough would be an understatement, the group of travellers in the TARDIS had found themselves knocked every which way, but after about an hour the TARDIS finally made its landing. Slowly the group looked at each other.

"So are we there?" asked Arthur, looking over at the Doctor. The Doctor checked his readings, and then nodded.

"Yep a couple of hours and I'll have her as right as rain, not that it rains much here" he said with a jaunty smile as he opened the door to a desert landscape. The others crowded around him and looked out, feeling the heat from the sun above.

"Where are we?" asked Percival.

"Looks like the Sahara" muttered Xander. The Doctor turned around to look at him.

"Sahara! Ha!" he scoffed. "That's small chips compared to this place" he said.

"which is?" asked Willow.

"Well if the TARDIS is right, this is Beta Maxia seventy one, a desert world on the fringes of known space in the twenty fifth century" The Doctor explained.

"So like we're four thousand years away from where we're meant to be?" asked Dawn.

"Only until I get the TARDIS fixed, then with a Quick scan of Merlin I can lock onto his DNA signature and follow it to the Daleks" The Doctor said proudly. The group nodded, but Arthur turned to him.

"You see the trouble you caused?" he asked.

"Sorry" Merlin muttered. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Thomas and Percival, who both chuckled, then he grabbed Merlin in a headlock running his knuckles over his head.

"Hey! No fair!" shouted Merlin. Arthur laughed and let him go then looked at Buffy and the others who were all staring at him.

"Royalty that gives noogies.. cool" muttered Buffy with a smile. The Doctor smiled at them, shook his head and picking up the damaged part, walked outside.

He worked for several hours repairing the damage, coming in for a break and water every so often, for water and to get out of the sun, but by the time he'd finished the others agreed he looked less like the Doctor and more like a haggard tourist.

"Okay, I'll set up in flight and…. " he paused sniffing the air, even as Dawn, Willow and Merlin moved away from him.

"What's that smell?" he asked looking around.

"New plan" said Buffy with a nod.

"Oh what?" asked the Doctor.

"You set us in flight then you shower" she said.

"BO not of the happy making smells" said Xander. The Doctor sniffed at his armpits then wrinkled his nose.

"New plan" he agreed, setting the TARDIS in flight, then moving from the room.

"Can't we open a window or something?" asked Thomas looking around.

"You could if you wanted us to die from explosive decompression" Giles told him.

"That doesn't sound pleasant" admitted Arthur, still not sure what to make of Giles. Of course, even though the man looked like his father, he acted nothing like him. But still, there it was. He looked away and caught Merlin looking at him, an understanding on his face. Arthur smiled in acknowledgement, grateful he had brought him. Merlin was many things, but among them was the truest friend he could ever have claimed to have.

"Two hundred Relms until Time jump complete" The Dalek Supreme turned its domed head to the blue Dalek that had spoken up.

"Progress of DNA extraction?" he demanded.

"DNA extraction proceeding as planned" said a yellow Dalek looking at him. "Estimation for complete extraction in five hundred twenty relms" it announced.

"Excellent, soon we shall have at our disposal the ultimate weapon, one even the Doctor cannot fathom or defeat" it said.

"Daleks are superior" said one of the Red Daleks.

"Indeed, but this will be no ordinary weapon. And with it we shall do what has until now been impossible even to our technology" the other Daleks looked at each other, then back at the Supreme. "Daleks shall conquer and Destroy!" it announced.

"Daleks conquer and destroy, Daleks Conquer and Destroy" the chant issued around the Supreme.

The Doctor re-appeared about half an hour later, seeing the group sitting around, eating some sandwhiches. With a smile Dawn took a plate over to him.

"Cucumber and ham" she said. He took one with a grin, and chewed on it as he walked to the console, aware that the others were watching him. He activated a machine and a circular ring like device moved down from the ceiling, the others watching it. With a smile he turned to Merlin.

"okay, Merlin stand under the scanner would you" he said. Merlin looked at it, and quickly shook his head.

"It won't hurt I promise" said the Doctor looking at him. Merlin shook his head again quickly and stepped back, to be picked up by Percival and Thomas and placed under it.

"Thanks" he muttered as they stepped away.

"Okay, two seconds" said the doctor, hitting a switch, a green column of light moving down to encircle Merlin. He looked around, trying not to panic.

"Easy Merlin, nearly done" the Doctor assured him. A second later the Column vanished. "Okay, you can step out now" the Doctor said. Merlin moved, quickly, to stand next to Dawn, who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at her gratefully, then back at the Doctor who had turned away.

"Okay, cross index the DNA profile with the Merlin we have here… remove the parallel bio readings from the Merlin in Camelot…. And set to scan" The Doctor muttered.

"The Merlin in Camelot?" asked Arthur. "He can't be in Camelot"

"Ahh, see that's the thing with Time travel, you see, time is a fluid thing, its runs backwards, forwards, up and down, always moving, always flowing. When we left Camelot yes we brought Merlin with us, but because of the nature of Time, there will always be a point in History where Merlin _is_ in Camelot" The doctor explained. The group looked at him strangely.

"Oh come on its not difficult, its like walking out of a room, then going back in time two minuets to meet yourself walking out of the room. One of you has done that action the other hasn't" said Xander. The Doctor looked at him, and nodded smiling.

"Well done, I couldn't have put it better myself" he admitted.

"You understand the mechanics yet you fluffed basic math?" asked Willow, looking at him. Xander shrugged.

"it's a talent" he said.

"So, you mean we're looking for a Merlin that isn't beck in Camelot and isn't the one here" said Percival, frowning. "Is that right?" he asked. The Doctor nodded at him.

"That's it exactly" he said. Percival smiled broadly, and beside him Thomas and Arthur rolled their eyes.

"Show off" Arthur muttered, causing the group to chuckle, even as the Doctor turned back to the console.

"Right, now then lets see what we can find shall we" he muttered, setting the TARDIS scanner in motion. They group went silent for several minuets then the Doctor's eyes lit up!

"Ah ha!" he said with a grin, "Found him!" he said.

"Where?" asked Merlin stepping forwards.

"On earth of all places" said the Doctor.

"Yay, home time!" said Xander with a grin as the Doctor set the TARDIS to lock onto the signal.

Ten Minuets later the TARDIS column fell silent, and the Doctor stepped forwards. He went to the door and opened it, looking out.

"Now this looks nice he said looking out. Arthur and the others following. Arthur looked up and frowned.

"Welcome to Sunnydale?" he said reading it.

"Oh no… no… no" Buffy said, going pale.

"Problem?" asked The Doctor turning.

"Welcome to Sunnydale, home of assorted spookables and ooo a Hellmouth" said Xander.

"It's where we all met, here" Willow explained.

"Any idea what year this is?" asked Arthur looking at them. Buffy slowly shook her head.

"Nope, last time we were here, left a big crater instead of a town" she said.

"Then we'd best get cracking" said the Doctor.

"There is something new here, something that does not belong, Oh its rips at us Spike, tearing and gnashing with its teeth and spots"

"Now now Dru, don't get too excited pet" Replied Spike, looking over at his mad lover, Drucilla.

"They care for no one and naught, Miss Bessy says they mean us all harm" she continued, circling him, her eyes mad and wide.

"Whispers on the Wind Spike, Whispers in the Dark.. Exterminate" she said with a gleefully mad smile.

"And what's todays trauma?" asked Anglus walking in.

"Bolloxed if I know" Spike muttered. "Dru say's there's new talent in town, wanna rain on our parade and the like" Spike told him as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"then we'd best be looking to make introductions" said Angelus, turning around and walking out.

"You don't even know what these demons look like you ponce!" called Spike after him.

"Okay, I hate to point this out, but the School is still standing" said Xander as they group crossed a road, following the Doctor, who was heading right for it.

"so its before we blew it up and killed the Mayor" Buffy stated, as the bell rang inside the school. The Doctor moved the group to the small storage shed near the entrance, peeking out, even as the doors opened and school let out. Watching the myriad of teens spilling forth to freedom. Buffy, Xander and Willow among them, along with a black haired girl, who was shouting something at Xander.

"We'll have to be careful" whispered the Doctor.

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"It won't be too bad for us, but we can't let Buffy or the others interact with their past selves, could lead to a catastrophic breakdown of the time line" he said.

"Does it help that I don't remember meeting myself?" asked Willow helpfully.

"Not really, after all, that could be because you didn't meet, but if you did then you would we wouldn't be having this conversation" he explained.

"So what do we do?" asked Giles. "If Buffy, Willow, Xander and I cannot chance an encounter with ourselves, we must find some other way to avoid ourselves" said Giles.

"The signal is coming from under the school, deep under it" said the Doctor.

"That's where the Hellmouth is" Buffy supplied.

"You built a place of education on top of a magical demon portal?" asked Arthur.

"It was either a school or a KFC, personally I wanted the KFC" said Xander.

"Is that some kind of transport?" asked Thomas looking at him. Xander burst into a fit of giggles, as did Dawn, but a stern look from Buffy shut them up. She closed the door to the storage shed and then turned to the group.

"Okay, plan, Willow, Xander Dawn, Giles and Me can't go running around the school, even after dark" she said.

"Why not?" asked Merlin.

"Lots of Slayer grand meetings in the Library, it was our base of operations if you like" she explained.

"So, it falls to Me, The Doctor, Percival and Thomas" said Arthur. From where he was standing next to Giles, Merlin raised a hand. But Arthur shook his head.

"The Daleks are after you in particular, one of them sees you then they'll be chasing us all around the place" Arthur said.

"So what do the rest of us do? We can't very well stay here for the remainder of this trip" said Giles.

"Nope, you'll be doing something more important. I need you to all go back to the TARDIS and set the scanner going again. We need to make sure this is just the one batch of Merlin's we have to find" the Doctor said.

"Oh and the excitement continues" said Xander sarcastically. Suddenly Willow's eyes went wide.

"Giles!" she said excitedly. He looked at her, frowning.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"this is it, you remember years ago, we had that sudden Demon invasion? You said the Hellmouth had been partially opened or something but didn't know why. Maybe this is why!" she said said, bouncing from toe to toe.

"good lord, I do recall that incident" he said.

"Okay, now you guys have your closure can we move on?" asked Xander shaking his head. Willow looked at him pouting.

"I thought it was nice to know what really happened" she said. But the Doctor had gone silent.

"Doctor?" asked Merlin, stepping forwards.

"You say the Hellmouth got opened?" he asked.

"Yes, not fully of course because then it would just have been, hell on earth" Giles replied. "why?"

"Well, if the Daleks did cause that incident, then it means at some point we fail" the Doctor said, causing the group to go silent.

Below the school, a Red Dalek looked over at the Supreme.

"ALERT ALERT TARDIS DETECTED" said one of the red Daleks turning its domed head towards the Supreme.

"It is of no consequence, once we have harnessed the energy of the dimensional portal we can bring the remaining cloning chambers on line" it replied, as it looked down the tunnel, where it watched twelve Merlin clones standing by a crack in the floor, arms outstretched.

"The victory of the Daleks is assured" it replied.

"Well, look what we have here then, a bunch of talking pepper pots" The Supreme Dalek turned its domed head to watch as two men and a Woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Identify yourself" it demanded.

"Angelus" the dark haired man said stepping forwards.

"You will be exterminated" the Supreme told him, turning to face him.

"Killed by a giant condiment shaker, that'll look great on your ashtray" said Spike with a grin.

"You will all be exterminated" the Supreme amended, as the rest of the Daleks present turned to face them.

"Ohh please, miss Tanya says it will be an awful death, but the Doctor will save us all" said Drucilla.

"Doctor? What of the Doctor?" the Supreme Dalek said looking at her.

"Well, whad'ya know, the mad bint hit a nerve" said Spike with a chuckle.

"He comes here, soon, to take away your little toys and send you flying away across the stars" she said.

"You are insane" stated the Supreme.

"Mate, you don't know the half of it" Spike said agreeing. The Supreme turned away from them.

"Exterminate the intruders" it ordered, and several weapons came to bare on them.

"Now one bloody minute you wankers, you're the intruders here, not us!" snarled Spike.

"Daleks do not intrude, Daleks conquer" the Supreme informed him, looking back.

"Friends, maybe we can come to an agreement" said Angelus stepping forwards. "you want to open the Hellmouth, I understand that, I really do, but magic alone won't cut it" he said.

"Explain" said the Supreme Dalek.

"Well, first things…" he said, pushing the Daleks gun away from him. "You'll need blood too"

"Then we will use your blood" it stated, but angelus just laughed.

"Dead blood won't cut it, you need fresh, young, vibrant blood" he said.

"Then we will use one of the slaves" it replied. Spike stepped forwards now, catching on.

"No, no, Angelus is right, makes a change mind, but still, no, what you need is powerful blood, blood that will let you open the Hellmouth in a snap" he said. Angelus nodding in agreement.

"You need the blood of a Slayer" Angelus said, narrowing his eyes.

"Then we will capture this slayer"

"You think it'll be that easy?" asked Spike, as behind him Dru swayed to some unheard music, making little poking motions with her fingers and whispering 'exterminate' every so often. A Dalek next to her watching her, its eye stalk bobbing with her motions.

"You propose to bring us this Slayer?" asked the Supreme.

"No, but if we bring you that which she cares about, then she will willingly come" Angelus said.

"And in return for your assistance?" asked the Supreme.

"We get our own little slice of hell on earth" Angelus said. The supreme looked away, then back at them.

"Agreed, but if you fail you will be exterminated" it said. Angelus smiled and gave a mock bow.

"Oh, I think you'll be very pleased" he said with a grin, then turning, he swept out of the room, Spike and Dru in tow, the supreme watching them go, then turned back to the Merlin slaves, who had stopped working, looking blankly at the Supreme.

"Continue your task, open the Hell Mouth" it commanded.

Arthur, The Doctor, Thomas and Percival crept quietly across the lawn outside the school, heading for the front doors, creeping into the building, which was now shrouded in darkness, the students and faculty long since gone.

"Buffy said what we wanted was under the Library" whispered Arthur, as they crept past closed doors, looking in as they did so through the small windows.

"Which is where?" asked Percival, looking around.

"If this school is anything like mine was, two miles away and four years back" said the Doctor with a grin.

"Easy to get lost in then, your school?" said Thomas.

"that was a joke" said the Doctor.

"Oh, sorry, can't really tell with you" he admitted.

"Not many can" the Doctor replied, as they past a door that said basement access. He pulled the handle but it was firmly locked. Quietly he held out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door, which clicked it open.

"Is there anything that can't do?" asked Arthur looking at him.

"Make a good cup of tea, wonderful coffee, always falls down on the tea" admitted the Doctor, as he quietly led them down the stairs into the basement. At the bottom they found a security guard, lying on the floor, slowly the doctor knelt down next to him and turned him over.

"Poor fellow" he said sadly, then standing, seeing the two puncture marks on his neck.

"Vampire bite" the Doctor said, looking around for something wooden, finding nothing. "we'd best be careful, I don't think we're alone down here" he muttered, leading the group towards the back of the room, where a large crack in the wall had been covered by plywood. Thomas and Percival moving it aside, they crept down through the gap, emerging into a series of tunnels, that wound off into the darkness. With a glance at Arthur, the doctor led the way forwards. They made slow progress, moving quietly, until finally from up ahead they heard sounds.

"What are you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Daleks" replied the voice of the Supreme.

"See, told you we could get someone the Slayer cares about, nice that he practically lives upstairs" Said Spike.

"That's Giles" muttered Arthur.

"But he said he didn't remember what was happening down here" said Percival.

"Maybe he doesn't, could be any number of reasons" said the Doctor.

"So with this person captive the Slayer will come to us?" the Supreme asked.

"Sooner or later, yep" said Angelus.

"Ohhh, he comes, like an avenging angel, he means to stop us all" said Dru, looking up suddenly.

"Who? That Doctor tosser?" asked Spike.

"And so many lost, orphans of time, orphans of space" she said, even as the Doctor stepped forwards out of the Shadows, Arthur and the others watching wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed at him.

Giles was looking at the scanner, the Giles in the TARDIS that was, frowning. Buffy walking over to him.

"Frowning face, you have frown face Giles, that's never of the good" she said. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm trying to make out what its saying, I have all this blips showing up now, but they're in different places, all over the screen" he said.

"Are they… me?" asked Merlin softly. Buffy looked over at him, as he watched nervously.

"I don't know, but if they are you better have a couple of grand tucked away for Christmas cards" she said, which was when the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Hello again" said the Doctor stepping forwards, aware of the earth tremor around him.

"Doctor" intoned the Supreme as it turned its head to face him. "You will be exterminated"

"Oh come on, doesn't that get a bit boring? Exterminate, exterminate… can't you think of something more inventive?" he replied stepping forwards, holding up his sonic screwdriver, walking past Angelus, Spike and Dru. They stepped forwards, but he glanced at them.

"Oh, don't mind me" he said, turning away.

"This? This is the bloke your so scared of?" asked Spike with a laugh. Suddenly the Doctor span around and glared at him.

"Do not think you can even comprehend my existence, you are so far beneath me its insulting to even look at you" the Doctor said dangerously. Beside him Angelus laughed.

"He's got spunk, gotta give him that" he said.

"I'll show you who's beneath your notice" Spike snarled as he vamped out, but even as he advanced, Arthur, Thomas and Percival ran forwards, swords drawn.

"So pansy has an army" said Angelus, as he and Dru also vamped out, and jumped forwards, all fangs and fists.

"Doctor, just do what you have to do!" shouted Arthur, even as the Supreme turned to him.

"So it comes down to this" muttered the Doctor.

"Yes Doctor, as it should do" it replied. "Now witness the true mastery of our plan!" it said, as behind it, up the tunnel, Demons began to surge forwards.

"What have you done?" yelled Angelus turning to face him.

"The slaves were quite useful in opening the Hellmouth" it stated.

"You killed them? You killed your own creations?" demanded the Doctor, as Demons began to attack the group, Daleks, Vampires and humans alike, this years Giles, taking a bad knock to the head, even as the Demon that had attacked him was impaled by Arthur's sword.

"They served their purpose, their true purpose. Now Doctor witness as The Daleks harness the power of the hellmouth the undo that which you caused, behold Doctor, the Time War revisted!" the Dalek supreme seemed to roar, even as around it Daleks began to vanish, transporting back to their ship.

"No.. you can't, you mustn't! the time war is locked for a reason!" he yelled, even as the Supreme Dalek vanished. Behind him Arthur spun around to Face Dru who held up two fingers, staring at him.

"look at me" she commanded. "Be in me" she said as she waved her fingers. Arthur began to sway slowly and she grinned, then, vamped out, pulled him to her and bit into his neck.

"Sire!" yelled Percival, turning to her, even as she sated her blood lust on Arthur. With a roar Percival knocked her away, and she glared up at him snarling, before Spike grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Getting a bit rowdy here for my liking" he said, as he pulled her out after him. Angelus however smiled at the Doctor, gave a small salute then turned and followed them out, as the last of the Demons ran past them, some being impaled by the Knights, others ignoring them, sensing the freedom above them.

"Get him to the TARDIS!" yelled the Doctor, as Percival picked up the unconscious Arthur. The doctor Dragging the unconscious Giles with him.

The TARDIS Cloyster bell was going mental, the group looking at each other then running to the door, hearing fighting outside.

"What the hell?" whispered Buffy, as she peered outside over Merlin's shoulder, Demons running through the streets, to be cut down by lazer fire.

"Sonta HA! Sonta HA!" the chant was chilling, as several squat potato headed beings took aim and fired at the Demons, above their heads, the night sky was lit with the explosions of a battle in space.

"I really don't remember this part!" said Xander, pulling them away, even as residents of Sunnydale ran screaming towards their houses.

Gwen, Gaius, Rory and the knights looked up at the night sky as above them strange vessels flew overhead, trading fire with each other, the saucer like one belching fire, even as it returned fire on the sleeker looking vessel.

"Gaius, what is this?" asked Gwen.

"I wish I knew" he said looking at her.

"Look!" yelled Rory pointing into the courtyard as Several headless monks entered, a chilling chant in the air, they held swords that crackled with energy. A moment later, Reptillian looking people appeared, weapons blazing, and as wispy looking ghost like children flittered around the on lookers.

"Pity the Gelth" one said, looking at Gwen.

"You may begin your assault" said Davros speaking into a microphone set into his chair, on the screen the face of the eighth Doctor looked at him.

"Davros I'm begging you, stop this now, the Nightmare child isn't something to be used on a whim!"

"No Doctor, I think not, The Nightmare child is exactly that, a pure, energy source and the Daleks will use that energy source to wipe the impudent Time Lords from the universe!" he roared.

In Sunnydale the Doctor dragged the unconscious Giles back to the library, before he took a tablet from his pocket, something he had gotten courtesy of Torchwood, he crumbled it and poured it in a glass of water, before passing it to Giles, who slowly drank it, before he fell asleep.

"ARTHUR!" screamed Merlin as Thomas and Percival dragged him towards the TARDIS. Merlin ran out, wanting to help, aware that around him the battle raged. Even as they dragged Arthur into the TARDIS, he saw a group of Cybermen moving up the street, the Demons and the potato headed men turning their weapons on them.

"Arthur" whispered Merlin, as the door to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor ran in slamming it shut, outside he could hear the cries of Demons and other things, along with the occasional Exterminate thrown in.

"He's in bad shape" said Willow, leaning over Arthur.

"What happened?"

"Some vampire called Drucilla" said Thomas, as he fretted, before Giles pulled him away.

"Will he live?" asked Percival.

"He's needs to get his strength back" said Willow, "but he'll live" she said.

"Okay, explanations, now!" said Buffy looking at the Doctor.

"The Daleks have re opened the Time War, a battle between my Race and the Daleks, it was locked off to stop the outcome being interfered with" said the Doctor.

"Why would they do that?" asked Xander.

"Because the time War ended with the near extinction of both species. They want a different outcome" the Doctor said.

"So how do we stop them?" asked Giles. The Doctor looked at him, his eyes hard.

"We have to fight" he stated. "No matter what happens the Time war has to end the same way" the Doctor said.

"Behold, the magic of the Daleks, behold the time war revisited, the time war in its infinite darkness. And behold, the new outcome" intoned the Dalek Supreme, as he stood on the command deck of his vessel. More Merlin clones standing around him. "The Time war begins… Again" he finished as his saucer moved in towards Gallifry.

To Be continued…..


	7. The New War  Part 1

Merlin

Doctor Who

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

The New War

The TARDIS was a hive of activity, The Doctor working the console with the Help of Giles and Dawn, Thomas and Percival fretting over Arthur's predicament, Buffy and Willow checking him. And off to the side, staring at his friend, Merlin was watching mutely, not able to tear his haze from the two puncture wounds on Arthur's neck. Xander standing beside him, offering whatever support he could.

"This is my fault" said Merlin softly. Xander put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" he asked gently.

"Because we were hunting the Daleks, hunting…. Me" he said.

"Then maybe you should think more clearly. It wasn't you, it wasn't those other versions of you. It was the Vampires and the Daleks Merlin" Xander said softly. Merlin looked over at him, then back at Arthur's unconscious form.

"We're meant to have some grand destiny, he's meant to be the greatest King that ever lived. Look at him Xander, look what I did to him" Merlin said.

"Merlin, it wasn't you" Xander hissed, Merlin shot him a glance, his eyes glowing yellow briefly. Xander backed off, moving away, shaking his head. Merlin watched him go, feeling a twinge of guilt tug at him, but he put it out of his mind for the moment. Arthur, he was what was important here. Slowly he walked forwards, pausing briefly as Percival and Thomas looked up at him, then continued moving forwards again, the two knights parting so he could stand by his king. Stand by his friend.

"How bad is it?" he asked gently. Buffy looked up at him, her face softening as she took his hand.

"He'll live, he lost some blood, but, not a lot" she said. Merlin felt himself smile.

"Though cookie that one" she said.

"The toughest" Merlin agreed as he knelt down. "I'll look after him" he said.

"Merlin-" Willow began softly. He looked up at her.

"It's what I do, my job" he said. Willow smiled then nodded. Buffy offered him, Percival and Thomas a nod of encouragement, then stood and moved over to the console, moving out of the way as the Doctor ran around it, Dawn and Giles following his instructions.

"Bad I take it?" she said. The Doctor glanced up at her and nodded.

"The worst, the Paradigm have opened the Time War, set it back in motion, and it's spilling out across time and space" he explained.

"Which means what?" asked Xander, joining Buffy. The Doctor paused and gestured them to move over to him, where he activated the small viewer. It showed what appeared to be a galactic map.

"This is what the Galaxy should look like at any given time" he said. He adjusted a control, and it changed, a lot of the labelled planets winking out.

"This is what it is like, hundreds of planets wiped out by the effects of the war, a thousand civilizations that will never be, and a billion people that have already been wiped out" he said.

"How could any war be that deadly?" asked Willow as she joined them.

"Because of it's nature. You humans you all think of wars as the here and now, the time war, it was spread not just through space but time. You look at one battlefield and see one battlefield, we look at one battlefield and were presented with a thousand" he said. "Add to the fact the Hellmouth is now open on earth, so that's another problem to add to the equation"

"If the war was that bad then why did the Daleks reopen it?" asked Giles, honestly interested.

"The Daleks are many things, power hungry, ruthless, devoid of emotions, but they despise losing" the Doctor said.

"So they lost the Time War?" asked Dawn.

"No, there were no winners, mutual destruction, on both sides" he said softly.

"so what what's the plan? How do we stop the Daleks?" asked Buffy. The Doctor looked at her, then at the others.

"I need to stop the Paradigm that's what I need to do" he said.

"Yes, we get but how?" Giles's voice was sharp. The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We go to war" he said.

"all nine of us?" scoffed Dawn. "I'm all for the cause but that's a bit out of our league isn't it?" she said. The Doctor looked at her.

"Not with eleven Doctors it isn't" he replied, then he hit a button on the console and a part of it whooshed open, revealing a bright light. The heart of the TARDIS.

"I suggest you all stand back" he said, even as the TARDIS bumped as it came to land, then he went to the light and looked into it. The other's looked around at each others.

"Hear me. Be Me… Follow my voice" he said softly, then closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The old grey haired man took a deep breath as he tended to his tulips in the small garden at the front of his house. It had been threatening rain all morning, but the sky had finally cleared.<p>

"Grandfather?" asked a woman approaching him. He looked up as she knelt down with some homemade lemonade.

"Why thank you Susan" he said as he took a glass.

"I really do think you should get a gardener to do this" she said to him with a smile.

"And lose out of the fruits of my labour? No, provide to the earth and the earth shall provide to you" he quoted, then frowned as a low humming filled the air.

"What's that sound?" Susan asked. The first Doctor stood up, frowning. Then his eyes went wide.

"Dear lord, I do believe that's the TARDIS powering up!" he said in alarm.

"the TARDIS? But it's in storage, you've not been it for years" she said. The First Doctor nodded, but went to the large shed at the side of the house. Opening it he and Susan went inside, the familiar blue box was waiting for them, the light on top flashing rapidly. The Doctor opened the door to it and went in, Susan just behind him, the pair looking at the console. He moved over to the console and tapped away at the keyboard.

"Good lord!" he said. "It's a distress signal" he added. Susan frowned, and tilted her head.

"Who's it from?" she asked.

"Another me" he announced, then without further ado, he locked the controls in and set the TARDIS off.

* * *

><p>"I do hope you know where you're going Doctor, it's becoming decidedly chilly here for my liking" the small dark haired man leading the way stopped and huffed.<p>

"I did warn you to bring a coat dear fellow, maybe next time you'll actually listen to me?" the second Doctor chided him.

"I hardly expected the temperature to drop quite as quickly as it has done"

"That's the problem with you Brigadier, you're a wonderful fellow but you do sometimes have a tendency to miss out on the small details. Like listening to me half the time" the Second Doctor chided him. "Besides we'll be nice and warm in the TARDIS soon, see, there it-" his voice trailed off as he came to a stop, the Brigadier nearly walking into him.

"Good lord, what's up with it?" he asked, noticing the light flashing quickly on top of it.

"It's powered itself up, with no one inside" the Second Doctor said.

"I take it that's not the usual thing for it to do?"

"Decidedly not, it only does that in times of great emergency" he explained. "Come along Brigadier, not a moment to lose" he said setting off.

"Here we go again" muttered the Brigadier as he followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. A moment later it Faded from site.

* * *

><p>"Do come along Sarah Jane, you don't want to miss this" said the Third Doctor as he stood atop a grassy knoll.<p>

"I'd appreciate, not having to climb half a mile to see a sunset, you might be used to all the running around, but I'm a journalist" she panted as she climbed up next to him, looking out. "Oh" her voice caught in her throat as she looked out before them, the sun setting in the distance casting a beautiful purple haze over the landscape.

"I told you it was worth it didn't I?" asked the third Doctor.

"It's beautiful" Sarah Jane agreed.

"The sun only sets here every five months" he explained, Sarah Jane nodded the pair watching in silence as it became dark. Eventually the Doctor took her arm, and turned, frowning as at the bottom of the steep hill he could make out a rapidly flashing light.

"What on earth?" he said.

"Is that the TARDIS?" she asked. He nodded, and began to make his way quickly down the steep hill, Sarah Jane just behind him.

"What's up with it?" she asked.

"It's self powered up" he replied.

"Oh" she said as if that explained everything. It took them only a few minuets to reach the TARDIS and the third Doctor made haste in going inside, Sarah Jane with him. Then it was gone.

* * *

><p>The Fourth doctor looked at Romana, as she poured him another glass of vintage wine, sat as they were by the side of a vast lake.<p>

"there's something to be said for simplicity of life" she said. He nodded in agreement.

"When one tends to fly around the universe from one calamity to another, sometimes you have to stop just to remind yourself that there are places out there that are inherently good" he agreed.

"And we've done so much of that lately. Oh Doctor can't we please stay for a few more days?" Romana asked. He thought for a moment then smiled.

"Why not?" he agreed, then reached into his pocket. "Jelly baby?" he offered. She laughed as she took one.

"I don't think I'll ever understand a race that names its sweets after it's children" she said.

"Be thankful they don't name their children after the sweets" he replied. She smiled and held up a purple Jelly Baby.

"Violet?" she asked. The Doctor laughed, then sighed as his little watch began to beep.

"K-9 to the Doctor. K-9 to the Doctor"

"Yes?" he asked speaking into the watch.

"Master, I believe you should be informed that the TARDIS has just powered up and we are receiving a distress call" K-9 explained. The Doctor sat up straighter.

"From who?"

"Message indicates another Doctor" K-9 said.

"Understood" he said cutting the communications. He looked apologetically at Romana.

"Duty calls my dear" he said. Romana sighed as she stood with him.

"as it always does" she said, following him.

* * *

><p>"He's sweating, should he be sweating?" asked Dawn concerned as she looked at the Doctor.<p>

"No idea, what did he mean eleven of him?" asked Thomas. The group shrugged as they continued to watch the Doctor, the light from the TARDIS console was becoming slightly brighter as they watched. Then they all paused, hearing the familiar Woosh…woosh… Except they weren't in motion. Xander moved to the door and opened it a crack.

"Ermm Guys" he said.

Outside on the field where they had materialised Another TARDIS was appearing, across from that, another then a third.

"I think the Calvary is starting to show up" he said.

* * *

><p>"Smells like a forest to me" said Tegan, her Australian accent seemingly out of place in this alien jungle. She and the fifth Doctor were stood outside the TARDIS, the sun casting shadows from the leaves in the trees.<p>

"Back to nature Tegan, the best way to get your bearings" he told her. "Now if only I could figure out where we actually are, that would be helpful" he said.

"TARDIS playing up again?" she asked.

"it's being tempremental. It's due a service every hundred thousand years or so" he explained.

"when was it last serviced then?" The Doctor looked at her, then looked away.

"Oh, I see" she said teasingly.

"No one like a know it all Tegan" he replied, as he opened the door, going back inside. Tegan following him. She closed the door and watched as he was bent over the console, examining it. Suddenly the TARDIS shuddered and the column began to move.

"Doctor?" Tegan asked.

"I didn't do anything" he said, then frowned as he looked at the display.

"We're on automatic pilot" he said.

"we're we off to?" she asked.

"To meet another me by the looks of it" he said.

* * *

><p>The current Doctor suddenly let out a sharp scream, Buffy going to move towards him, only to have Percival grip her arm. She looked at him and he shook his head. She nodded and stepped back as the Doctor gripped the console, breathing heavily.<p>

"Half way there" he said through gritted teeth.

"There's four other TARDIS's out there now" said Merlin looking over from where he stood by Xander at the door. "Nope, there's another one coming in" Xander announced.

"Could be a bloody Science Fiction convention at this rate" said Giles.

"Not wrong there" the Doctor said, forcing himself to look back into the light.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, you're sure this the right way? I don't particularly want to one into the Kath again" Peri Brown said as she followed the Sixth Doctor. He looked at her and held his hand up for quiet.<p>

"I'm sure" he said. "And add to the Fact the Hath shouldn't even be here, something is happening" he said.

"It usually does when your around" she agreed. He took it almost as a compliment, then frowned.

"See, nothing to worry about" he said as the TARDIS came into view, a moment later the wall behind them exploded. Peri let out a yelp and he dragged her towards the waiting TARDIS, pulling her inside and slamming the door shut. Outside the enraged Hath continued to fire.

"they can't get in right?" asked Peri. "right?" she asked when the sixth Doctor didn't reply. She turned to him, gripping the console as the TARDIS started up.

"Never known you to run before" she said. He looked at her.

"It's not me, it's the TARDIS" he said.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Professor, behind us!" yelled Ace, The seventh doctor turned and ducked as a Slitheen whipped the air above him.<p>

"You're not meant to be here for another 12 years!" the Doctor told it.

"And yet here I am!" the Slitheen replied, its huge claws raking down towards him. Ace rushed in, knocking it away from the Doctor as he scrambled to his feet.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady?" the Slitheen asked her as it turned.

"you a lady? On what planet would that be?" Ace asked.

"Raxicoriciaphalapatorious of course" it replied.

"Bless you" Ace replied.

"Ace, that's their homewold" muttered the Doctor.

"well as fun as this little lesson in exobiology is, I am in a rush so if you let me kill you I can get on" the Slitheen stated.

"Actually, that's not going to happen" said the Doctor. "Ace" he said. Ace looked at him, then nodded pulling out a bottle of vinegar from her backpack. The Slitheen backed away.

"not so sure now are you?" said Ace.

"You wouldn't dare" the Slitheen said. Sighing a moment later as the bottle smashed over it.

"Oh You utter Sh-" It exploded covering the ground with its remains. The Doctor and Ace looked at them with mild disgust.

"Fish and chips?" asked the Doctor suddenly. Ace looked at him and blinked. "Didn't think so" his face fell the two moved away down the street, the Doctor suddenly breaking into a run.

"Professor?" called Ace as she followed him into the TARDIS. The Doctor was looking at the console his eyes darting from one reading to another, then the column started moving.

"What's happening?" asked Ace.

"A distress call, through time" he said.

"From who?" she asked. He looked at her and gave a small grin.

"Me" he said.

* * *

><p>"I will kill you both for the glory of the Sontaran empire and then use your entrails to decorate my units barracks" said Commander Straall of the Sontaran empire as he took aim.<p>

"Nothing like stating your intents is there?" said Micky smith, as he glanced at Martha Jones.

"That's Sontaran's for you, direct and to the point" she said. Suddenly the Sontaran lowered it weapon as a man walked forwards.

"If you don't mind, I am trying to kill two people" Straall stated. "I don't care much for unarmed civilians, no honour in killing them" he said, then hefted his gun up again. "That however does not mean I won't" he said.

"What the hell is that man doing?" muttered Martha.

"Oi! You, move it!" yelled Mickey. The man didn't reply, instead he held up his hand, a familiar humming reaching their ears. The Sontaran took aim and fired. There was a puff of smoke, then the doctor jumped backwards, the Sontaran not noticing as he pointed the barrel upwards and hit the weapon a few times. It decided to discharge into his face at that point. The man shook his head and walked away as Straall fell to the floor.

"Come on" said Martha, chasing after the man. Mickey with her, watching as he entered the familiar sight of a blue Box. The pair of them rushed in, bursting in, the Man looking up.

"Who are?" asked the Eighth Doctor. Mickey levelled his gun at him.

"More to the point, who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Me? I'm the Doctor" he said, suddenly the console flared to life, Mickey and Martha both sprawling forwards to the floor.

* * *

><p>"two more…" The Doctor said, his knuckles gripped tightly to the console. "I can do this…" he said, breathing deeply, his clothing soaked from the effort.<p>

"How many now?" asked Giles looking over to Xander, Merlin having gone to sit back next to Arthur.

"Another two" Xander said.

"So that's seven of them now?" asked Buffy.

"Yep, nope, hang on, there's another one" he announced.

* * *

><p>"you're mother's still outside" said the ninth Doctor. Rose Tyler looked over at him.<p>

"You can stare down alien creatures from across the Galaxy, and my Mother scares you?" she asked. He nodded to the small view screen.

"Have you seen the look on her face? That's the, 'I'm going to kill the Doctor when I get hold of him' look" he said.

"She's not that bad?"

"You didn't get slapped by her" he said.

"True" she agreed. "But you're going to have to open the door sooner or later" she added. "Might as well face the music now"

"Humans, why do I always pick the Humans?" he muttered, then pressed the leaver. The Door opened and Jackie Tyler walked in, her face thunder.

"Four bloody months, and not one phone call!" she said.

"I called you last night to let you know we were coming" said Rose.

"That was four months ago!" Jackie said. Rose frowned and looked at the Doctor.

"So the signal's a little off" he said. "Dinner?" he said with a grin.

"Dinner's been in the oven so long it's cremated and covering the flower pots!" Jackie said.

"Chinese then" suggested Rose. Before anyone could reply, the door slammed closed. And the console hummed to life.

"Doctor?" asked Rose. He rushed to the console, examining various readings.

"Distress call, automatic" he said.

"Great" Rose muttered. "My mother is on board"

"I had noticed"

"Oh gods, we're gonna die. And I left the Brussels on!" Jackie said. The Doctor blinked at her.

"you were doing Brussels?" he asked. Then shook his head.

"Not important…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>"so how was it?" asked Donna as she hugged the Doctor.<p>

"It was… It scared me. I've been around the universe so many times, seen so many things, but that creature, inside Sky. It scared me, it wanted me" The tenth doctor said as they pulled away and moved towards the TARDIS. Outside, it he opened the door, and led Donna in.

"You never met it before? That alien?" she asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Never, and it was so full of hate… but at the same time… I wanted to help it, needed to" he said, then looked up as the door opened. The pair looked over as a young man slowly entered, looking around.

"Often walk into other peoples spacecraft do you?" said Donna.

"It's alright, he was on the shuttle with me" said the Doctor. Donna's face softened a bit and she moved away.

"Jethro?" he asked, walking forwards. Jethro tore his eyes away from the largeness of the room and looked at the Doctor.

"sorry, I just wanted to apologise, for my parents" he said.

"Its okay, I understand, it scared all of us" the Doctor assured him.

"Yeah, doesn't make me feel any better about the fact they wanted to throw you out" he said. The Doctor smiled and patted his shoulder.

"They were only trying to protect you" he said. Jethro shrugged.

"I think I could easily become smothered by them" he said.

"No, don't put yourself down, you were a Hero back there" the Doctor said. "You refused to give in, at least until the last moment" the Doctor said.

"Some hero" Muttered Jethro. "Anyway, I'm sorry" he said. The Doctor nodded and smiled, then shook Jethro's hand.

"Thank you" said the Doctor. Jethro nodded at him, then at Donna, and turned away, he was just getting to the door when it slammed closed, the console coming to life.

"Doctor?" asked Donna, even as Jethro turned back to them.

"What's going on?" asked Jethro. The Doctor shook his head, then his eyes widened.

"We're being pulled through time, something big's happening somewhere"

"But, I start university next week" Jethro said. The Doctor looked at him.

"Seems you're coming along for the time being" he said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor let go of the console, the light fading as it closed before he sagged forwards, Buffy and Percival grabbing him. He nodded at them in thanks as he took several deep breaths as he steadied himself.<p>

"Its done, once they're all in sync we can get on" he said.

"There's another two appearing!" called Xander from the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Alert, alert massive time distortion detected"<p>

"Location?" asked the Supreme Dalek, turning it's eye stick towards the Blue Dalek.

"Beta sigma three. It is the Doctor" it announced.

"So, the Time Lord follows"

"Correction, it is all the Doctors" it announced. The Supreme glided over to the blue Dalek who moved out of the way.

"Alert the Paradigm, Exterminate the Doctors!" it ordered.

* * *

><p>"ughhhh"<p>

"Arthur? Arthur?" Merlin said as Arthur opened his eyes.

"Stop shouting Merlin" Arthur said, then went to sit up, become dizzy as he did so. Merlin helped him to sit up, grinning.

"Sorry, just glad to see you alive"

"It's okay, What's going on?" he asked.

"The Doctor's decided we're going to War" said Merlin.

"What?" Arthur asked half dazed.

"Against the Daleks, he said something about other Doctors, then he did something to the Console and there was this bright light" Merlin said.

"Oh" Arthur nodded as if that explained everything, slowly he went to stand, Merlin going to help him.

"I'm not an invalid Merlin" Arthur snapped. Merlin moved back slightly, a look of hurt crossing his features. "Sorry" he said.

"Its okay" Merlin replied. Arthur went to stand, then nodded at Merlin who helped him stand up.

"Where is everyone?" asked Arthur.

"outside, meeting the other Doctors I'd guess" Merlin said.

"Come on then, lets go see what we've got into this time" Arthur said, Merlin helping him towards the door.

* * *

><p>The group looked back as the door opened and Merlin stepped out with Arthur, all of them breaking into smiles seeing the young King up and about.<p>

"That's a lot of TARDIS's" Arthur muttered as he looked around. Suddenly there was a Whoop then a thud as all the TARDIS's became solid. Slowly the doors opened. And people began to step out.

"Well I say, so there are eleven of me now" said a white haired man, walking forwards.

"Hello" said the current Doctor with a smile.

"This the first Doctor" he announced.

"And still as old as ever" said a dark haired short man stepping forwards, a military man behind him.

"Oh, its you" muttered the first Doctor.

"Oh not this again" muttered the Brigadier.

"Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, how wonderful to see you again?" said another man stepping forwards, pumping his hand. Then he frowned.

"Have we met yet?" he asked. As a woman emerged from the first TARDIS.

"Susan?" said the current Doctor with a smile. Then he smiled as another woman appeared.

"And Sarah Jane Smith" he grinned.

"Who are these people?" asked Sarah looking around. The Doctor frowned.

"Ahh, I might have made a slight miscalculation I think" he said.

"What's that mean?" asked Willow.

"Well I just picked them up where I could find them, most of these people have met, but for some, where I picked them up it won't have happened yet" he said.

"Well, I say it must be a bit crowded in your TARDIS" said another man, as he stepped forwards, a long coat and a scarf wrapped around his neck. Behind him, Romana stepped out, followed by a robot Dog.

"You'd be surprised" said the current Doctor.

"you're sure we're in the right place this time?" said an Australian voice as a woman stepped out of another TARDIS.

"we're where the TARDIS wanted us to be, so yes" replied a man stepping out, dressed in a white cricket outfit. He stopped short seeing the slowly growing crowd of people, only to have a woman in a leather jacket and a smaller man walk past them.

"Scuse" said the man. "Ace wait up" he called. The fifth Doctor blinked. And looked at Tegan, before they two followed.

"Oh come along Peri, no time to waste we need to see what we're dealing with" said the Sixth Doctor as he walked out, then passed, Peri walking into his back.

"Which is obviously quite a lot" he muttered.

"Move it you" said Micky's voice as the next TARDIS opened, Micky and Martha emerging with the eighth Doctor.

"Micky, and Martha!" The eleventh doctor called out.

"who are you?" demanded Micky

"The Doctor" he replied. "Oh regeneration, you know" he said. The two looked at each other then back at him and shook their heads.

"And further more if my home is burnt down when we get back, I'm suing!" Jackie's voice rang out, everyone turning to the next TARDIS.

"Rose, please shut her up"

"You brought her!"

"I so did not!" Said the Doctor as he stepped out, followed by Rose and Jackie.

"Micky?" all three of them said.

"What are you doing with that gun?" asked Rose. "You might hurt someone"

"Now do you believe me?" asked the Eighth Doctor.

"More to the point, what are you doing with her?" Rose demanded.

"Oh wonderful, more domestic bliss" said the ninth Doctor as he stepped out with Donna. Behind them Jethro also stepped out, everyone gasping.

"What? Sorry, I'm an Emo, deal with it" Jethro said. Donna shook her head and pointed over at Merlin.

"Oh shit" Jethro muttered.

"How many of me are there?" demanded Merlin.

"Not another one" muttered Giles as the two slowly approached each other. Looking at each other carefully.

"I don't like the look" Merlin said shaking his head.

"Says the man in the sackcloth" replied Jethro.

"Ermm Doctor?" asked Buffy.

"Yes?" they all replied. Buffy smiled thinly and Grabbed the current Doctor's arm.

"Is that a clone?" she asked pointing at Jethro.

"I have no Idea, I mean I knew I'd seen Merlin before we went to Camelot"

"Merlin? As in the King Arthur Merlin?" asked Ace.

"Yes, quiet down Ace, I'm thinking" said the Eleventh Doctor, as he watched Merlin and Jethro still examining each other.

"Perhaps I can be of service Master?" said K-9 rolling forwards.

"Can give it a try" said the fifth Doctor. K-9 turned to Merlin and Jethro the sensor moving out from its head.

"Scanning" it announced.

"Hey, stop it, that tickles" said Merlin as the scanner rubbed up his leg. K-9 turned to Jethro and proceeded to do the same, then the sensor withdrew.

"Analysis underway" he said. Then he turned to the Doctors. "analysis complete. Merlin and Jethro compatible DNA" he said.

"It can't be" said the third Doctor.

"What's that mean? Compatible DNA?" asked Susan.

"Clarification" stated K-9 "Merlin and Jethro, are the same person" he announced.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Jethro DNA shows time frame stamp. Jethro approximately six thousand years Old"

"I age well" said Merlin. Then he blinked.

"doctor, I think your magic doggie thing got it wrong" said Arthur.

"Negative" K-9 replied. "Analysis confirmed" he said.

"Right, that's a mystery for another day, would someone mind telling me while you brought us all here?" said the fourth Doctor.

"It's the Daleks" said the current Doctor.

"What about them?" asked the tenth Doctor.

"They've reopened the time war" he said. "At the moment its spilling out everywhere"

"How the hell did they manage that?" asked the ninth Doctor in alarm.

"Long story, and not important, but they're rewriting history as we speak" he replied.

"What do you need us to do?" asked the First Doctor.

"I need you to join me. We're going to war" he announced. Around the clearing, everyone went silent. Even Merlin and Jethro looked over at him.

"and you are going to need all the help you can get my love" said a woman behind them. The doctor turned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The woman grinned and held up the little blue notebook.

"Spoilers" River replied.

To Be Continued…..


	8. The New War Part 2

Merlin

Doctor Who

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

The New War

Part 2

River Song slowly stepped forwards, kissing the Doctor gently, then looking around the large gathering.

"Seems you've got quite the Army assembled already" she observed. The Doctor grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"This is no time for games River, time itself is in danger here" he whispered. She pulled away from him.

"And I wouldn't be here if this wasn't so important" she said. Then she walked over to Arthur and Bowed.

"Sire" she greeted.

"Lady?"

"Song, River song" she said.

"Lady Song" he greeted.

"And just who are you young lady?" asked the third Doctor. She looked at him and grinned, pucking her lips together.

"I'm your wife" she stated.

"Goodness me, I got married?" asked the third Doctor.

"And believe me it took you long enough to get there" she replied.

"So you want us to go to war, our own war against the Daleks?" asked the first Doctor getting everyone back on track. The current Doctor nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yes, but it's imperative we stay out of the Time War as well, otherwise we may end up influencing it, it must end the way it always meant to" he said.

"which is how?" asked Tegan.

"Mutual destruction, the Time lords and the Daleks" said the ninth Doctor.

"But, how do we do that without fighting the Daleks?" asked Ace.

"Because we're not fighting the Daleks you all know" the eleventh Doctor replied. "We're up against a new breed that calls itself the Paradigm" he explained. "And we need to stop them from interacting with the Daleks in the Time War" he said.

"Easier said then done" said the Third Doctor.

"They won't come to you without good reason" added the Seventh Doctor.

"But we do have something they want" said River stepping forwards.

"What could we possibly have that the Daleks want?" asked Susan, looking around. River smiled at her then pointed.

"Them" she said, her finger indicating Merlin and Jethro.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur. "Is this because he survived being, Examinated?"

"Exterminated, yes" said the Doctor.

"But that can't be the only reason" said Arthur. "Surely" he added.

"Arthur don't" said Merlin.

"Don't what? You're a servant boy Merlin, there is nothing at all remarkable about you, I'm sorry but its true" he said. Merlin looked at him, then ran past them into the TARDIS.

"you ever heard of tact?" snapped Donna, as she watched door slam closed.

"I'll apologise later" Arthur said. Beside him Thomas suddenly bristled and drove his sword into the ground.

"I'll talk to him" he said, marching off" Arthur watching him.

"What did I do now?" he asked.

"I think you need to stop speaking" said Jackie. Arthur looked at her.

"Jackie" warned the ninth Doctor.

"No it's true, I don't care if he's the bloody King of the universe, he needs to get it through his head he's dealing with people not animals!" she snapped.

"Arthur doesn't know does he?" whispered River to the Doctor. The doctor shook his head.

"Enough!" roared Giles, startling everyone. He turned to his Doctor and nodded.

"You were saying?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up as Thomas walked into the TARDIS, wiping his eyes as he did so. Thomas sat down and put an arm on his shoulder.<p>

"He didn't mean it Merlin, he cares more for you then he'll ever let on" he whispered. Merlin shook his head.

"It's not that. They're right, all of them. But I'm scared Thomas" he admitted. Thomas shook his head.

"I know, but you have friends here Merlin, and despite what you feel, I don't think anything bad will happen" he said.

"You can't know that" Merlin said.

"You got a six thousand year old you out there that proves otherwise" Thomas pointed out. Merlin felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"You really think that's me?" he asked. Thomas shrugged.

"The magic dog seemed to think so" he said. Merlin sighed and nodded.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked. Thomas shrugged this time.

"It's down to you, but truthfully, I think its coming to the point where its more dangerous for him not to know" he said. Merlin looked at him and nodded.

"But don't force yourself to do it, it has to be your choice" Thomas told him. Merlin smiled tightly as Thomas stood, before watching the other man walk out from the TARDIS, following a moment later.

* * *

><p>The group stopped talking, looking over as Thomas stepped out followed by Merlin. Merlin walking over to Arthur.<p>

"You're right Arthur, there is another reason they want me… us" he said looking over at a confused Jethro who had gone absolutely silent.

"Then what is it?" Arthur asked. Merlin sighed and looked over at Thomas who nodded to him. "So Thomas knows what's so special?" asked Arthur, feeling slightly betrayed by the fact.

"and two others" Merlin said.

"then tell me" Arthur said. Merlin stepped back, then paused. He suddenly nodded to himself.

"_Femorbreigh"_ he intoned, a mini whirlwind appearing on the palm of his hand. Arthur looked at it, then at Merlin, beside him, he felt Percival bristle. Slowly Merlin lowered his hand, around them, everyone had gone silent, the world coming down to these two people.

"Magic" said Arthur slowly. "You use magic?" his voice just a whisper. Merlin slowly nodded.

"I wanted to tell you, so many times." Merlin said. Arthur looked at him sharply, then shook his head.

"I think you should stay away while I deal with this" Arthur stated.

"Arthur, I'm still me" Merlin said. Arthur looked at him.

"Yes, and that's what scares me, the same old you" he replied. Merlin opened his mouth to speak then nodded and moved away.

"I can't be him, I can't do that" Jethro stated suddenly.

"Not now Jethro" said the Doctor.

"Okay, now that's sorted, at least for the moment, maybe we should get back to planning?" said Xander.

"He's right" said the Second Doctor.

"Right, we need to take out their vessels, sabotage them from the inside" said the Eleventh Doctor. "We'll split into teams" he announced. "Susan, you and the First Doctor will remain here as our communication base" he said. "Mr. Giles, if you would stay with them?" he said. Giles nodded. He turned to the Second Doctor.

"You and the Brigadier will go with Xander, I want you to deal with the Paradigm around Earth" he said.

"consider it done" said the Second Doctor as Xander moved to join them. The Doctor turned to the third Doctor.

"You, Sarah Jane, Willow and Percival, the Paradigm heading for Draconia" he said. They nodded, and Percival looked at Arthur who nodded at him. Percival moved over with Willow to join the third Doctor and Sarah Jane.

"Fourth Doctor, you, Romana, and K-9 I need on Damage control, make sure the Paradigm don't sneak in the back door" he said. The group moved together.

"Fifth, you, Tegan, Thomas and Jackie, on the Paradigm assault vessels" he said. Thomas looked at Arthur, who nodded again. Thomas moved over to them, and Jackie who looked at the muscles on his arm.

"Wait, you're involving my mother?" asked Rose in concern.

"Oh don't worry, Hercules here can look after me" she replied, then mouthed _look at the muscles on him _Rose rolled her eyes, while Thomas blinked.

"Sixth, You Peri, and Micky on the second assault vessel" he said.

"seventh, you Ace and Arthur will be damage control team two and liaison with home base" he said. Arthur moved over to join them as they waved him over.

"Eighth, you, Martha and Dawn will have to take out the Science ship" he announced. Dawn looked at Buffy who slowly nodded.

"Ninth, you and Rose with River on the support ship" he said. River sniffed the Air as she walked past him. Finally he turned to the tenth Doctor.

"You and Donna will be with me, Merlin and Jethro and Buffy" he said. "On the command ship" he added. The groups were all apart now. The Doctor looked at them as Merlin and Jethro moved over with Buffy.

"I want to make one thing clear" said the Doctor. "Everyone comes back, understood?" he stated. Everyone nodded at him. Then clambered into their TARDIS's

* * *

><p>In the First Doctor's TARDIS, Giles watched the view screen as around them the other TARDIS's began to dematerialise.<p>

"They'll be fine my boy" the Fist Doctor assured him. Giles smiled.

"I hope so. I've grown rather fond of my newly extended family" he said.

"And you can be sure they're equally as fond of you and each other" he replied, looking at the screen as the last of the TARDIS's vanished.

* * *

><p>Out in Space the Vast Paradigm fleet moved slowly towards its destination. Several of them breaking off, some heading deep into the galaxy, others towards Earth.<p>

"Today shall see a glorious victory for the Paradigm, the Death of the Doctors" announced the Supreme Dalek. "Go forth, go forth and Exterminate them all"

"Alert, Alert, TARDIS detected in flight" reported a scientist Dalek swivelling its eyestalk around to face the Supreme.

"So the Doctor chooses to interfere, he will be exterminated" it said.

"Amendment, two TARDIS are now registering… Three, Four…" the scientist said.

"Visual" the supreme ordered. The view screen changed to show several TARDIS's in flight a couple heading off other's moving forwards.

"Orders?" asked the scientist.

"Alert the Paradigm fleet. Exterminate all the Doctors!" the Supreme Dalek ordered. "So the Doctor calls on his allies, then the Daleks shall also do so, prepare the time ships"

"It shall be done, Designated targets?"

"Camelot and Sunnydale" it ordered.

"I obey"

* * *

><p><em>1000 years earlier<em>

"Gaius, we've got more injuries coming in" said Gwen as she rushed into the makeshift medical facility they had set up in the Audience chamber. Gaius looked up at her, before turning back to an injured Sir Leon.

"We can't carry on like this, our weapons are useless" Leon said.

"We have to hold until Arthur returns" Gwen told him. Leon looked at her and then nodded. Outside there was a huge explosion, the force shattering several windows.

"_Sonta Ha, Sonta Ha!"_ the chant intoned from outside, then there was a new noise, and new sounds.

"_Exterminate!" _followed by several screams.

"What the hell are they?" demanded Gwaine where he moved to the window, next to Rory, looking outside.

"Gwaine…" Rory said grabbing his shoulder and backing away.

"but…"

"Gwaine it's flying…" she warned him, Gwaine blinked then both of them rushed away from the window as the form of the Supreme Dalek hovered into view. Behind the group the wooden doors exploded inwards sending splinters into the room. Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine and Rory all moving into a group.

"Who are you?" demanded Gwen.

"Why Gwen, these are my newest friends" said Morgana stepping through the shattered doors flanked by two of the strange looking creatures.

"Morgana what have you done?" demanded Gaius.

"Assured my position to the throne." she replied, then looked over at the Supreme Dalek.

"Exterminate!" it ordered.

* * *

><p><em>Sunnydale, California.<em>

"It's like the Boston riots without the bloody tea it is!" Shouted Spike as he punched one of the nearby Cybermen. There was a loud metallic clank and Spike pulled away.

"Bollox that hurt!" he yelled, his face vamping out.

"I told you they were metal!" Angelus shouted at him.

"You will be Deleted" the Cyberman intoned as it reached out.

"Yeah, about that" Spike said as he ducked out of the way. The Cyberman turned to follow him, then suddenly shuddered before its head exploded.

"Yeah, see now that's what I'm talking 'bout!" Spike said gleefully.

"Exterminate the Cybermen"

Spike, Angelus and Drusilla all turned to see a blue Dalek heading towards them, flanked by three red ones.

"Tossing Pepper pots, thought they'd gone" Spike said.

"You will be silent" the blue Dalek said to him before turning to Angelus.

"And what would you be wanting with us?" Angelus asked he looked at it.

"The Daleks propose an alliance"

"Sure? You weren't to keen on that idea before" Angelus replied.

"Don't be too hasty now, so what would we be getting out of this alliance?" asked Spike.

"The Slayer" it replied looking at him.

"The slayer now? I think we can work something out" Angelus said breaking into a grin.

"They'll be fighting and blood, so much blood. And one of them will fall" Dru said in a sing song voice. Suddenly she became very serious.

"Dru?" asked Spike looking at her.

"They watch from the shadows, waiting to see, waiting to pounce" she said.

"Who do?" asked Angelus.

"The Silence is falling" she replied.

"Don't mind Dru, she's two pints short of coherent thought" said Angelus looking at the Dalek.

"You will come with us" it replied. "We shall exterminate the Doctors and then we shall exterminate the Slayer" Angelus looked at Spike then grinned, moving forwards after the Blue Dalek.

The new Time War had begun…


End file.
